Doom and Friends Watched Death Battle!
by doom2099
Summary: Set after UMvC3. Doctor Doom who was at his castle and began planing for his next plan of world domination, its sudenly being visited by the people he did not expect to see. But before the Dangerous and powerfull Villians of Marvel Universe can get rid of them, one of them suggest Doom to join with them in their free them, to watch internet show called "Death Battle"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers, welcome to my first Fanfiction story! :) i'm so** **excite to publish my story XD anyway this story is inspired by we-based video show called Death Battle! and the people that react to that great internet show! :D and this story also is inspired by other Death Battle Reactiion story too like; epicvictory2025,** **Superstar 112, Doctor Snivy, Firestorm808 and JLyman.**

 **Note: there will be shipping in the future (I can't wait to write story of FeliciaXDoom XD ). Also this story has language, blood/gore, and adult themes due to the being Death Battle itself.**

 **And here's the disclaimer:**

 **Marvel characters belongs to Marvel Comics and Walt Disney Company**

 **Capcom belongs Tsujimoto family**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

* * *

 **Location: Doomstadt, Latveria**

 **Time: [8:20 AM]**

Latveria. One of the most small and isolated European country, located in the Banat region. Latveria lies in eastern Europe where Hungary, Romania, and Serbia conjoin. It is surrounded by the Carpathian mountains, and also borders Symkaria to the capital city of Latveria formely named Hassenstadt, but now it's named Doomstadt and is located just north of the Kline River. The population there reaches 500,000 inhabitants and consist of mixed European stock and Romani people, and even possibly Bulgarians who migrated in Banat during the Ottoman rule in Bulgaria.

This tiny and beutifull country was once a monarchy ruled by tyrannical king Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Trstian Mangegi Fortunov. But one day, a young genius named Victor Von Doom, a resident, waged a war with the monarchy with his incredible inventions and also to complete his revenge on king Vladmir, for the death of his parents who dies because of the king himself. Upon his return from scholarship in Empire State University and obtaining a magically forged suit of armor from Tibet, he then liberated and slayed the king, and now became the Supreme ruler by the name of Lord Doctor Doom, ruling the country with his iron fist and army of his robot dubbed the Doombots.

Doctor Doom also has a council who obey him entirely. And the style of rule can best be described as an absolute monarchy (Doom prefers to call this an "enforced monarchy"), as it was revealed that there is no legislature, one of his minister boasted "Doctor Doom decides everything. His slightest whim is Latverian law!". While he has made life fairly prosperous and enjoyable for his people, he demands absolute obedience in return. Unknown to the rest of the Latveria people itself, Doctor Doom has place many devices throughout the kingdom to watch his people and even has hidden weapon to prevent them leaving without his consent. Nevertheless, the people of Latveria themselves is now love their new ruler and they are also shown to be relatively well cared for, so long as they do not cross their ruler.

Even thought is generally depicted as a rural nation with primitive economy and a population living an almost medieval lifestyle (likely enforced by Doom), the small country itself is consistenly depicted as a global superpower on-par with even surpassing any nation on earth, including the United States, and rivalled only by the likes of Wakanda, another small country in Africa which also has world's most technologically advanced nations. This is largely due to Doctor Doom himself being scientifict genius of the highest order, not only possessing but actually inventing numerous technological wonders, including time and interdimensional travel, personally creating a highly sophisticated robot army of myriad designs and capabilities, frequently coming into possession of-or outright creating-various devices that could be classified as weapon of mass Destruction. Thus, despite the country being both extremely small and economically backward, it is powerhouse in military and technological terms and therefore has a vastly disproportionate influence on global affairs relative to its size and GDP.

Speaking of which, located on a mountain top outside and overlooking the capital of Doomstadt, is The Castle Doom, the home and headquarters of Doctor Doom himself. It's medieval-styled palace that has 110 room that have been built in the 16th century by Latverian noble, Count Sabbat. Doom has lived in the castle since usurping the throne from King Vladmir, save for the brief periods when the throne was usurped from him by Prince Zorba or Doom's own "heir", Kristoff. Doom once destroyed the castle to quell a rebellion led by the exiled Prince Rudolpho. The rebuilt castle's general out structure remained the same, but current technology was integrated into the castle's structure in accordance to Doom's exterior walls of Castle Doom are constructed of reinforced stone, and the tower roofs are also reinforced. Interior walls are also made of stone and reinforced, and all interior doors are made of wood reinforced with steel.

Speaking of the ruler himself, Sitting in the throne like room was none other than the lord of Latveria himself, Victor Von Doom, or usually called by the enemy and ally by the name Doctor Doom. The ruler itself is dressed in green tunic, a cape and hood, with metallic limbs and face that is actually his armor of which is almost medieval-like in style, but with hidden high-tech weapons inside, and On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun.

Doctor Doom slunk back in his throne and clasped his hands while pondering about something. _Power. All men crave it. Some fight it for tooth and nail...Never understanding the struggle to hold it only leads to it slipping throught their fingers. Power always finds it's way to me, and always when it is most needed._ He then sat up from his throne and took the steps down to the floor and then, he sauntered toward the massive window of his throne room. The window afforded Doom a considerably good view of small city bellow and the citizens who are doing their daily activities, while being guarded and supervised by one one of Doctor Doom robot creations called the Servo-Guards.

 _Now, after i successfully managed to move that world that Albert Wesker was living close to this earth, my plan to achieve to conqure both of this world and that so called Capcom world is according to plan._ Doom thought in his mind, while looking back to events that happened a years ago. He then looked at his right gauntlet hand and opened his palm, and then a bluish-colored energy ball was instantly formed on the palm of his metal gauntlet. _Not only that...when Galactus try to consume both of the world and the heroes from the both worlds began banded together to defeat him, i secretly steal some of the power of the cosmic god himself and save it within my chestplate itself. Now, with this godly cosmic power i possess, my next plan for the age of doom has begun!_

While Doctor Doom is busy thinking about his preparation for his next world domination, the entrance to the throne room was open and Entered the room was a Butler of middle age man. The man then approaching Doom and then bowed deeply before addressing Doom. "Lord Doom, there are some of your friends who have been waiting for you in guest rooms."

Feeling the thought of his future plan disturbed, Doctor Doom then glared at his servant and said, "You dare to interrupt me when i was thinking seriously, Boris!"

"I'm terribly sorry for interupting your privacy my lord," Said the butler named Boris while bowing apologize to his master. "But i came here to tell you, that some your friends are waiting in guest room, my Lord."

"I don't need friend right now." Doom said coldly while waving his metal right hand. "Command some of my Doombot to throw them out here. Doom don't want to be bothered by anyone right now."

"But my Lord, one of them insist to meet you now. He said there is something important to say to you, my Lord." Boris said again.

"i said, Doom don't want to be bothered..." Doctor Doom statement was paused for a moment, as his gear in his head began processing the words Boris said earlier.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After 6 second of silent, Doom then asked the servant. "Did...you just say...that there's a friend of mine...waiting me in guest room?" He wished that what he had heard earlier was wrong.

"Yes my Lord, they said they have business with you." Said Boris who nodded right about it.

 _That's impossible!_ Doctor Doom said in his thought, dumbfounded of what he just heard. Doom has installed serious security systems around and inside the castle itself. So when someone or something try to attack the Castle is detected, the force screens will spring up around the exterior walls and can reflect the attacks back onto its point of origin. Guards are also posted along the exterior walls at the times. Standard shifts include six Doombots-Knights on the higher towers, six warrior robots patrolling the lower parapets, four human Latverian guardsmen watching the front gate and main entrance, and a minimum of three guardian robots patrolling the woods around the base of the castle. And if that's what not enough, he also built a number of deterrents, including stunners, shock fields on the walls, doors and windows, and gas emitters that can fill a room with knock-out gas or exceedingly lethal poisons gas. And if that still not extreme enough, Doom also put some excessive measures such as Rainbow Missiles and Vortex Machines.

Doom has built in triple-redundant protective devices around his surveillance and security systems, requiring an amazing degree of skill to neutralize the alarms or surveillance devices. But to his surprise, someone managed to enter his castle without triggering these security systems. _Blasphemer! There is no way someone managed to enter my fortress without triggering the alarms. Unlessthat people have power of intangibility like that android Vision or that mutant Katherine "Kitty' Pryde that can't the triger the alarms._ Doom said in his though, who still does not believe it.

"My Lord?" Asked Boris, worried by his silent master.

Glancing at his servant again, he then ordered him, "Go back to your staff lounge, Boris. I will call you again after i see for myself this so-called a friends of mine."

"Of course, Lord Doom." And with that, the butler then denoted a bow and left. After the butler left, Doom then went out of his throne room and went to the guest room, where the so-called friends of his are definitely waiting for him there.

* * *

After walking a few seconds down every room in his castle, Doom finally arrives on the 2nd floor of his castle. The 2nd floor of his castle contains the grand ballroom, the offical throne room (a high-ceilinged chamber where Doom holds his more diplomatic meetings), a formal dining room, servant's quarters, expensively furnished guest rooms, a music room (housing Doom's Hyper-Sound Piano), the castle museum (featuring the Latverian crown jewels and various mementos of Doom's conquests), the archieves/royal historian's office, the communications center, robot construction workshops, offices for various staff, and a balcony from which to address the public. Guard bunks and guard posts are scattered throughout this floor.

Arriving in front of the guest room that Boris had said, Doom can hear the sound of some people joking around in the room. _My Castle, one of the most highly and strict security systems on this planet...is now being infiltrated by unknown visitors!_ Said Doom in his thought, mad and also still not believing that his castle can be entered easily by strangers without his knowing. _It look's like i need to improve and upraged more of my security systems and my Doombots to the high level next time, so that Victor Von Doom can prepared anything that will throw at Doom._

Opening the guest room door wide, Doctor Doom then just go inside and how suprised he was to see who actually those the unknown people called friends who had dared to enter his castle without triggering the alarm...

"Yo Doc, Long time no see! it's been while since the event Marvel vs Capcom 3 huh? I gotta say, this place is really nice!"

Sitting in one of the expensive seats in the room while holding a slice of pizza, was a man dressed in red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. He wears a utility belt that represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He also wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape.

The man was not the only person in the room. Sit quietly beside him, was a man which has a hair color is brown, and his stoic eyes which often make him look serious are blue. The man dressed in a bluish outfit that is sleeveless and resembles the uniforms that ninja wore back in the feudal age of japan. He has a long, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost looking like a cape. He wears a purple, sleeveless suit, and a red japanese kanji word can be seen on the left side of his uniform, and it is the kanji of the first character of his codename. The shirt and pants separated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting metallic belt with several pouches. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth and he wears purple tabi shoes.

Next to the man in the ninja's outfit appears a woman who has quite open appearance...that can attract the attention of any men. She have a long blue hair, and have what a appear to be cat ears and tail, and her white fur which barely covers her body, curvy set of hips, and her large breast to the point a bikini would cover her more.

She is not the only woman in there. not far from where the cat lady sat, there was another woman whose height almost reached the roof of the room, who was standing while reading a book. The woman have green skin, and long, dark green, almost-black hair. She wears one-piece aerobics outfit, black gloves in both hands and wearing white athletic shoes.

In addition to the big and tall woman, there was a man with striking looks staring at a painting in front of him. The man sports blue eyes, a blond ponytail with a blue band, as well as a red helmet with several "horns" and a blue, triangular crystal in the center of his helmet. His body is wearing what a appear to be futuristic armor, and he also has shoulder guards with the letter Z on both of them.

And lastly hanging on the roof of the room, a man wearing a costume almost the same as the man who greeted Doom while holding a piece of pizza. But instead red and black, the man costume is red and blue, with a spider symbol in the middle of his chest.

The three people who was sitting in expensive seats, their names are Deadpool, Strider Hiryu and Felicia. While the big tall woman who is reading the book is Jennifer Susan Walters, or most people call her She-Hulk. While the man who had been staring at the paiting was name Zero. And lastly, the man hanging on the roof is Spider-Man.

"Well, thank's for introducing us all Mr. Author." Said the grateful Deadpool while winking playfully at the authors. The others are just confused (except She-Hulk because she can break fourth wall too) seeing Deadpool speak to who knows who.

"What are you all doing here?" Ask Doom demanded towards them. "And how you all get in here? there was no way you all broke in here without my knowing and trigered the security systems that i have been place around my castle!"

"Don't ask me, i just tag along with him." Spider-Man said defensively, as he descended from hanging with his cobwebs. "Besides, i didn't know we are gonna having fun in your castle, Doom."

Finished the pizza in his hand, Deadpool then replied, "Well, you could blame the author about it. He just want to put us all in his first Fanfict story. And by the way, he is big fans of your Doom!"

Ignoring the unreasonable words of Deadpool, Doom then asked again this time with slightly high tone. "Doom demand to know, how you all can get here and what you all doing here!"

"Woah, Take it easy Mr. Doom!" Felicia said who trying to be friendly with the Lord Latverian. "Please be calm Mr. Doom, we just want to fun with you here. We do not mean to bad intentions to this nice residence."

"Yup, Just as they say Vic, we are all collected here by the author for his first Fanfict story. "Answered She-Hulk who called Doctor Doom's nickname, while smiling at the Doctor. "Actually, the reason We are all collected here by the author, is to react to a series of video on the internet that will soon be played here."

"Doom doesn't have time to play your...what series video?" Asked Doom who want demanded but now is curious about the video series meant by Deadpool and She-Hulk.

"Well, the series that we're gonna watch is called 'DEATH BATTLE'," Said Deadpool who began to explain. "Apparently, this is a internet show where 2 host named Wizard and Boomstick, talk about 2 characters from different franchise like comic book, video games, movie, cartoon, television programs and anime, and after that the characters begin to fight each other to the death. The characters are analyzed with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner."

"So you gather us all here to watch a fight show to death between two characters from a different franchise?" Zero asked who then turned to Deadpool after staring at the painting in front of him. Before he was brought here, he would actually go back to sleep to his cyro-capsule at Maverick Hunter's headquarters in Capcom's world after handling another issue of Reploid that turned into Maverick. But on the way he met with Deadpool who suddenly appeared in front of him and asked him to go with him to repel his boredom. And either because he is just as bored as well or Deadpool has a seductive power to Reploid like him, he ends up join along with Deadpool to a place to drive ot their boredom. And that place was none other than and he was not expected, was the home of Doctor Doom, their former enemy who almost ruled his world after his world is almost united with the world where Deadpool, She-Hulk and Spider-Man live.

Well, at least he has other activities to expel his boredom and also can break for moment from his job as Maverick Hunter's , rather than he back to sleep again to his cyro-capsule to wait for next task.

"Yup, that's right my badass super robot soldier friend!" Said Deadpool who instantly gave Zero a thumbs up. "And believe me, it's totally gonna be awesome and worthy to watch."

"I don't know Mr. Wade, i think this show it's kinda...very violent." Felicia said, looking a little pale and scary after hearing about the show. "I mean, why would want to watch something like that? I though you said we would do something fun to rid of our boredom, like partying or something."

"Well sweetheart, this IS a fun thing that i meant and that we will spend together in our spare time." Said Deadpool to Felicia. "And fun facts, one of us will appear in this battle show."

Everyone (Except She-Hulk) then stared curiously at Deadpool and also wonder at his last words.

"Really? One of us is gonna appear in this show to battle other combatants from different franchise?" Ask Spider-Man who is curious about the show described by Deadpool. "Now I'm so corious about this show. So Wade, who will appear among us?"

"Sorry Spidey, i can't spoils the suprise for all of you. " Said Deadpool to Spider-Man while wiggling his index finger, a sign he did not want to dismantle the suprise. He then looked at She-Hulk and said, "Is that right my green giant hot woman friend?"

"That's right my merc friend, we have to watch the entire episode one by one to see who is fighting in this show." She-Hulk said as she put the book she had read onto a bookcase rack next to her. "So you want to join us, Victor?"

Doom who had been standing and listening then crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke, "I'm really intrigued with this show that you two have explained. But Doom has another job to do now."

"Oh please, don't tell me is gonna be plan to take over the world again." Ask Spider-Man who is perched on the edge of the chair being occupied by Deadpool, Strider and Felicia. "I'm mean, are you never tired doing that again since you working with that Albert Wesker guy, to combine our world with the world that Felicia and the others live in, so you can conqure both of the world at the same time?"

"Even before there was a Marvel vs Capcom game, some of your plans to take over the world have failed because of your arrogant attitude and want to be more best than your rival, Reed Richards." Deadpool added while stretching his arm muscles.

"Hold your tongue you two." Doom said coldly towards Spider Man and Deadpool. "It's none of your business if i want or not to work with Albert Wesker to unite our world with them."

"Actually, Wesker is dead in Resident Evil 5 Doom." Said She-Hulk that made Doom turned his eyes from Spider-Man towards Jennifer Susan Walters. "At the end of that game sequel story, he was blown up by Chris Redfield and his friends with rocket-propelled grenades when they fight him atop volcano. So that's it."

"But don't worry Doom, i think your fellow mastermind friends will come back again!" Deadpool said while holding a box of pizza that he took out from...somewhere. "I heard a rumor that the creator of the game, Shinji Mikami and Tokuro Fujiwara, that they will bring Wesker back in their latest game sequel. But it's just a rumor and the Capcom itself still have not confirmed about it."

"Nah, i think they will bring him up again in the reboot series." She-Hulk said as she propped her chin thoughtfully. "Or in prequel where Wesker and Chris are still in one team S.T.A.R.S."

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone (Except Doom and Stider who just stared blankly towards She-Hulk and Deadpool) could only look strange and confused towards She-Hulk and Deadpool, as they weren't sure how take explanation of both of them. Until finally Spider-Man broke the silent atmosphere.

"Oookay...this is an awkward moment for all of us." Spider Man said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Anyway, are we gonna watch the show or what? Cause i'm kinda boring patrolling around New York City looking for bad guy and crime scene. But it seems safe and peace lately."

"While i do not have a schedule for a music concert at the moment, so i have a break for moment." Felicia said, smiling in relief as there is no burden on her. "And my own orphanage named Felicity House, now being taken care of and guarded by my best friend who advised me to take a break from my work guarding and taking care of my orphanage children."

"I was going to take a break from my work after handling some Reploid that going Maverick." Said Zero then pointed towards Deadpool. "Until he showd up in front of me at my headquarters and asked me to come with him to get rid of our boredom."

"Again, sorry man."Deadpool said apologetically as he raised his hands toward Zero. "I'm just told by the Author to collect you all. After all you guys do not have activities that busy at this time right?"

"I was going to meditate at a temple on the slopes of Fuji mountain in japan." Said Strider Hiryu who been quiet and listening to other talk, he finally spoke in a flat and calm tone. He then jabbing a thumb towards Deadpool and said, "And just like Zero, he suddenly appeared in front of me and asked me to come with him to repel our boredom."

"And again, sorry man." Said Deadpool who apologized again while patting the future ninja shoulder.

"And while i do not have any case to be resolved in the court office. And group Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. nor does it have any mission or task at the moment, even some of the superheroes are enjoying their current vacations." She-Hulk said with her arms folded over her nice assets. "So Vic, what do you think? You wanna join us?"

Still with the same stoic resolve, Doctor Doom replied, "As i said before, i'm busy. And you all have 5 second to leave my castle before i summoned a group Doombots to drive you all out."

"Oh come on, Doom. Don't be such cruel and unfriendly towards us," Said Spider-Man who tried to communicate well and looking for a good reason for Doctor Doom to join. "We just wanna to having fun with you and maybe with this, you can be a better person and not confine yourself in this...rather creepy castle."

"And do not think we do not know that you have a plan to conqure Marvel and Capcom world again, after you secretly take the power of Galactus as we try to defeat him, Doomy." Said Deadpool with a taunting smirk from behind his mask.

 _How did he-!_ Doom said in his thought, staring incredulously toward Deadpool who knew his schemes. He then stared menacingly toward the Merc with a Mouth while replied in a threatening tone. "Be careful with your mouth, Wade Wiston Wilson. There are consequences when accusing someone without evidence. And if only you were not my friend, i already blast you on the spot."

"Sorry Doom, but it's already written in the author's script here." Said Deadpool with a light tone. He then took out a script of paper from behind his body. "It says here, that you take away some of Big G energy and you gonna use it for your next plan to take over the world. The text of this story is inspired by you arcade ending game in third MvC series."

"Enough with your nonsense, Wade!" Doom said that his patience has begun to run out. His iron right hand began to glow, a sign that he had gather a lot of energy from his gauntlets and was preparing to fire his concussive blasts toward Deadpool.

Felicia did not want to see any fight, decided to stood in front of Doom and then strecthing her arms. "Please stop!" Felicia shouted to Doom.

"Move away woman! I have business to attend to with that clown!" Doom said that was getting angry.

"Please Mr. Doom, i'm begging you! What he did just joking around." Said Felicia as she pleading with her feline hands clasped together. "I know what Mr. Wade says sometimes can't be understood, but he just wants to make you happy by joining us to watch this show!"

"I know a lot about him than you, Strider and Zero, that your world i almost make one with my world." Doom told Felicia. "And I've heard enough of that nonsensical chatter, Doom need to blast that fool to smithereens!"

"Huh Doom, you know that i have super healing factor that can heal from anything." Said Deadpool who tries to be innocent. "And that's the reason why everybody call me regenerating dege-oof!?"

Deadpool words stopped instantly when he was hit on his head simultaneously by Spider Man and Strider Hiryu. Deadpool who didn't like being hit then turned to his two friend and scolded them. "That was hurt guys! What was that for?!" Deadpool asked, holding his head in pain after being hit simultaneously.

"You need to shut up, Wade." Said Strider with cool and calm tone. "You'll make things worse if you do not shut up."

"Yeah, Seriously dude. You collect us all to a place that we do not expect is a home of the monarch Latveria himself to drive away our boredom, and now you try to piss him off with your unreasonable words." Said Spider Man who was slightly annoyed with the attitude of Deadpool. "Then what's the point to collect us all here if we can't finally kill our boredom?"

"Alright, Alright! I'll try to be quiet..." Said Deadpool raising both his hands defensively . But then both his hands are placed behind his head while saying, "...for a moment."

Strider and Spider Man who heard it, could only roll their eyes. While Felicia is still trying to calm and also persuade Doom to join them to watch the show described by Deadpool earlier.

"Please, come join us to watch the show Mr. Doom!" Said Felicia who pleaded to Doom. "We just want to having fun with you, that's all!"

"And i've told you i do not want to!" Doom said that still angry. "Doom is busy man with his work!"

Not wanting to give up, Felicia then leaned closer to Doom and touched the chest of the sovereign ruler of Latveria himself. "Please, i know you are good person. You maybe evil and harsh man when we first time meet...but i know deep down in your heart, that you are actually a good person that want to have a friend too." Felicia said pleaded with her innocent and sweet face. "So please, come join us! Onegai, meow!"

"Get off me, Woman!" Doom said fiercely while glared at Felicia.

Felicia remained unmoved and still held Doom chest tightly. The Catwoman still stared at Doom with her sweet, innocent-looking face even though Doom looked at her with a look that could make anyone who saw him instantly frightened, even the very mention of his name makes lesser men tremble! But this woman still hold her own against his stare.

And somehow after a few seconds passed staring at each other...Doom felt his heart begin to soften at the plain and sweet look of Felicia.

 _This is ridiculous!_ Doom said in his thought, that did not believe what happened to himself now. _I am Doctor Doom, a master of science and sorcery, one of the top mortal minds and one of the most dangerous and powerful person on this planet...is being softhearted by this Catwoman!_

Doctor Doom has been called anything by everyone; Invincible Man, The Damned, Beast of the of the Balkans, and even being called Destroyer of Worlds and God. He knew that he was not just ordinary and mere mortal. He has been dipicted as one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, creating many complicated devices and tools like; time machine, a machine that can imbue people with superpowers, many types of robots, and he can even curing his arch-nemesis Reed Richards friends, Ben Grimm in his The Thing form. And thank's to his mastering over magic after he learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in tibet and by traveling through time, he became the most powerful practitioners of sorcery, and hisknowledge of spell-craft is even surpasses Doctor Strange's, the current Sorcerer Supreme. Even Strange himself admitted that Doom had enough magical ability that he might become the new Sorcerer Supreme.

Doctor Doom also have strong Indomitable Will, that can resisted the most powerfull telepathic and mind-controlling person like Purple Man and Emma frost, and even after being send and trapped in hell by his arch-nemesis Reed Richards and spent unearthly time being tortured by Demons he never uttered a single utterance of pain, refusing to be dimished. Doom's armor also help him to augments his natural physical strength to superhuman levels, to the point where he is able to overpower normal humans and hold his own against stronger superhuman such like The Hulk and even Thor himself. The armor itself is also nigh-indestructible, capable of taking hits from the most superhuman foes to some cosmic level beings and protecting Doom from pyschic assaults, matter manipulation and even reality warping power, like one time he was shot from Thanos Infinity Gauntlet . Even without his armor, Doom has proven himself to be skilled bare handed fighter, once even killing a lion with a single punch. Even more impressively, he once defeat and steal the power of other cosmic beings such as the Silver Surfer, Galactus and even powerful abstracts being called the Beyonders by using only his scientific talents.

So why could he be affected and captivated by this Catwoman's gaze? This is doesn't make sense at all!?

 _Even the charm of that Asgardian witch, Enchantress ,can't make my heart soft and lured by her..._ Doom said in his though, while remembering his first meeting and working together with Enchantress, the enemy of Thor. _...But somehow i am feeling charmed by this Catwoman stare!_

With a heavy sigh, Doom finally said, "Fine then...i will join your little group." Doom said, Either he felt he was not strong enough to face Felicia's innocent and sweet face or had to do this to make them all go from his castle.

"Really? You mean it, Mr. Doom?" asked Felicia, who smiled hopefully at Doom.

Everyone who heard Doom who seemed to want to join too, then turned their attention at the monarch of Latveria himself, hoping of what they hear is true.

"Yes," Said Doom coolly who justify his words. "But just watch one episode and then-"

"YEAH! Arigato mo, Doom-san!" Said Felicia happyily that she immediately just hugged Doom head tighly.

"Agh! get off me, woman!" Doom said in annoyed, because suddenly being hug tighly by Felicia and pushed toward her big breast...that feels so soft and comfortable. (Author: *coughing*)

Everyone in the room has a different raction to see Doctor Doom who finally wants to join them. She-Hulk and Spider Man cheer happily while doing hand toss or so-called high five to each other, Strider Hiryu just a sigh of relief alone, Zero just staring at Doom and Felicia with some amusement in his face, and Deadpool just staring jealously towards Doom being hugged by a beutiful and sexy girl like Felicia.

"Oh come on! Really Mr. Author?!" Said Deadpool in jealous and annoyed while staring at the author and pointed towards Doom is still hugged by Felicia. "What about me? I need some Boobies hug too you know!"

"Stop with your pervert words, Wade." Said Strider calmly. "It's better that Doom wants to join us."

"Yeah Wade, stop with your nonsensical words man." Spider Man added while looking at Doom that is still being hugged by Felicia with some amusument too as Zero. "Do you want us to be kicked out of this place before enjoying the show first?"

"I'm suprised Doctor Doom finally wants to join as well." Said Zero who raised his eyebrows at this scene. "When i first meet him, he was evil, power hungry and hegemonic mastermind behind my world and you guys world are brought together. But i never thought he had a human heart."

"Well, that's Doctor Victor Von Doom for you." Said She-Hulk who smiled happily at those two people (Doom and Felicia). "You and the others from your world maybe don't know much about Doom. But his kinda honored and gentleman guy, occasionally show warmth and empathy to others. Even Captain America once told me, he was once saved by Doom from drowing because Cap's had earlier saved his life. He also had soft spot for children, such as Reed Richards and Sue Storm's daughter, Valeria. "

"Yeah, i remember saving Doom once in some airport during a terrorist attack, and he just thanked me and allowing me to leave alive." Said Spider Man who remembers the old incident with Doom. "But he still same, Evil and jerk. I mean, sometimes he places his own importance over others, and even he join and team up with numerous superheroes on a few occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four, he will just abandon them and will often try to subvert alliance for his personal gain." Said Spider Man with Deadpan look towards Doom, while remebering the time when he joined with Doom and other heroes to save the world from terrible treat, but in the end the Doctor will often abandon the person or the groups as soon as he gets what he wants.

"Then i will watch him and strike him down, if he ever try to betray us." Said Strider with a calm and cold tone, staring intently at Doctor Doom.

"Forget about that. Just look how lucky he is!" Said Deadpool is still envious while poiting towards Doctor Doom who is still being hug tightly by Felicia. "And i bet the Author is gonna making a story of romance about these two."

Everyone just rolled their eyes bored (Except She-Hulk who just smirked) with the words of the unreasonable Deadpool. While Doom tried to release Felicia embrace from his head.

"I said, get off me woman!" Doom said as he managed to escape from the arms of Felicia by force. He then glare at the Catwoman and said, "Remember this, woman. No one can't touch Doom. Even you become Doom allies now."

Felicia just giggles while sratching her right cheek. "Sorry Mr. Doom, i'm just happy that you want to join us too. Because so much happy, i just hugged you." She said sheepishly.

"i accept you reason," Doom said to Felicia. He then turned his attention toward the others in the room. "Now then. Before we began to watch the show, Doom will create some ground rule here."

Some people in the room began to feel that they would not like the rules Doom would say. "why I've feeling that we will not like the rules Doom will say? "Spider Man asked everyone as he prepared to listen to the rules Doom would speak.

Doctor Doom then looked at She-Hulk and asked her. "Jennifer, you said that this show have the entire episode. So this mean this show is have series of dozens episodes, right?"

"You could say that, Vic." She-Hulk said, nodding to justify Doom's guess.

After being satisfied to hear She-Hulk's answer, Doctor Doom then Locked his eyes firmly on everybody in the room and said, "We will only watch one episode for one day only, and after that we continue the next day." Doctor Doom declared his rule to everyone. "And if you all break the rules the Doom has said, then prepare to suffer the consequences of you actions!"

Everybody (Except Zero and Strider just roll their eyes) just groaned hearing the rules that Doom had said. They hope to watch this internet show more than one episode together. But it seems Doom does not want his dwelling disturbed by the presence of all of them.

"Come on Vic, really? Just one episode and then done for one day?" asked Deadpool, disappointed by Doom's rules. "But I hope we can watch four or five episode for one day Doom."

"It's your fault, Wade." Said Spider Man who blamed it on Deadpool. "You the one who send us here, and you know Doom is not the kind of individualwho does not like his home disrupted." he added again, looking around the room they occupied. "I almost thought we are in Avangers mansion or in West Coast Avengers. But seeing these the ornaments here read the letter 'D' all, I think we are not in both places ...but in the residence enemy of the Fantastic Four."

"Well I told you guys, just blame the Authors! He just really like's Doom a lot and so he just put us here!" said Deadpool who didn't like being receive the blame while pointing to the author is located. (Author: oh just shut up already DP -_-"))

Doctor Doom then sits on one of the chairs with ornaments and decorations that look beautiful and quite expensive when viewed closely. While slunk back in that chair and clasped his hands, Doom then began said, "Alright then. Now show us the show that you and Jennifer have said earlier. Doom didn't like to wasting his time."

"As you command, my lord." Deadpool said while bowed to Doom in mocking way.

Doctor Doom just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, knowing that the Merc with a Mouth is mocking him and Felicia went try to calm the Latverian dictator, while She-Hulk and Spider Man holding back their laughter at the sight, Zero just stared the scene in amusement, and Strider Hiryu just shaking his head. Meanwhile, Deadpool approached a large plasma TV in front of him and the others, which under the TV was a DVD player which already attached to the TV.

While others sat in a place where they felt comfortable (except for Zero who just leaned close to the seats occupied by Strider, Felicia and Deadpool while facing the TV), Doctor Doom feels there is something strange with the TV that was approached by Deadpool. _I don't remember installing that big plasma_ _TV_ _in here…_

Deadpool then pulled out some DVD disk from his pocket (Author: don't ask me how he got that -_-")) and put it in DVD. After that the screen showed some text about the "rules" of Death Battle.

 **Rules:**

 **1). Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other**

 **2). To unsure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **3). All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **4). Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **5). No outside help.**

Now this caught the attention of the people in the rooms after they reading the rules. Doctor Doom is now more intrigued and fascinate about the show, and maybe he can take a notes of information from those Characters of their respective ability, skills, powers and their strengths, that can be useful for his next plan for world domination. Strider Hiryu and Zero get interested about it, and take some notes that can help to improve and amplifies their training battle skill, and maybe they can develop and create a new fighting style and techniques. Spider Man is more curios with who will fight later and want to learn these character, and maybe his hero's idol will be appear soon! And while Felicia is still bit worried and scary about the shows of people fighting to the death. But She-Hulk convince Felicia if the fight they are going to watch is not too brutal and might look funny later on. While Deadpool...

"Okay Mr. Author, enough for monologuing. Let's just us get down to the show!" Deadpool said in his impatient tone, as he returning to where he was sitting and preparing to play the show with the remote DVd he held. (Author: oh come on DP -_-"))

Deadpool hits the play button with the remote DVD and the people in the room will see a lot of new experiences of fighting and learning.

* * *

 **An: please riview it guys! ;)**


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Boba Fett, Star Wars and Marvel Characters belongs to Disney**

 **Samus Aran Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Capcom Characters belongs to** **Tsujimoto family**

 **Netflix and Soundtrack belongs to thier respective owners**

* * *

As Deadpool presses the play button, they see an advertisement Called Netflix, a multinational entertainment company that provides streaming media, video-on-demand online, and DVD by mail. Strider Hiryu, Felicia and Zero were very intrigued by this as their never heard such website company in their earth. She-Hulk also explain to them that Netflix also expanded into film and televion production as well online distribution. Spider-Man who saw the ad felt familiar with the company's ads that appear it.

"It is me or what, but this Netflix is kinda similar with the website we have where we live?" Ask Spider-Man who feels there are similarities with this website with the website they use on earth he, Deadpool and 2 other (She-Hulk & Doctor Doom) lives in.

"It because that website we have here, is a parody of this real website, Peter." Said Deadpool who explained while calling Spider-Man real name. "If you want a real website like this, you should ask for permission from Marvel comics company to make the company's website products appear in our comics."

Spider-Man who heard the nonsense of Deadpool, could only stare blankly towards the Merc with a mouth. "Yeah...thank's for the info, Wade."

"Quiet you two! The show it's starting!" Doctor Doom exclaimed as everyone were now seeing a opening of the show.

( **Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spike sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name of title **Death Battle** appeared before them.

"I gotta say, the opening is really cool!" Said Spider-Man impressive with the opening of the show, as he bump his head enjoying the rock theme song. "The design of the title word, and the music is really fitting altogether!"

"Told you, is really worthy to watch it!" Said Deadpool while nudge Spider-Man.

"But it also looks scary at the same time." Said Felicia a little pale and scary seeing the opening appearance of the show. "It's kinda reminds me of my friend back home, Raptor-san, who plays Rock Metal music and using creepy stage when concert."

"It's almost similar with my torture chamber." Doctor Doom muttered quielty.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"So, this will be the battle between the Bounty Hunters," Said Spider-Man who are very interested at this, even though he really didn't like about that kind of job. "And i bet they gonna using some High-Tech equipment and weapon."

"I have dealing with this kind of people several time." Said Strider Hiryu with coldly tone, while remebering some of his fight with certain arrogant Bounty Hunter. "And the last thing they got, was pain and miserable death because of their arrogant attitude."

"I had once faced such a person like that too." Said Zero who remember his fight with certain cool-headed and arrogant Reploid mercenary who is hired by his enemy, while trying to save a space colony that barreling towards his earth. "He put up a good fight. but in the end, he die as arrogant bastard."

"Such bad guys are also back in my home too." Said Felicia shuddered, remember such people are still exist in her place live, and still hunted people like her and other Darkstalkers race. "But fortunately, my friend like Jon-kun, Hsien-chan, Morrigan-san and the others protecting us from those baddies, Meow!"

"Well, most bounty hunters do their business when being hired by those call them up, that's how they are really good at being professional bounty hunters." She-Hulk explained, lie down casually on the carpet and pillow in his hand. "But not all bounty hunters are cruel and only thingking about the rewards they will get later. Some bounty hunters in our world have good hearts, and have certain limit if they get a job. Like examples are Taskmaster and..."

"Me! The coolest mercenary in the world of course!" Said Deadpool with pride while pointing to himself. That made She-Hulk and Felicia chuckleand giggled, while Zero, Strider Hiryu and Spider-Man just rolled their eyes seeing Deadpool trait.

"Bah! what a bunch of common thug." Doctor Doom said bluntly, being not impressed. "They are only people with normalhuman skills, who only think about the stupid gifts they get later and other useless things. That's why Doom only choose people who have real superpowers, who have a way of thinking with Doom, and commissioned my Doombots that have greater ability than that bunch of common thug."

Spider-Man just looking at Doctor Doom with deadpan looks while says, "Then what about that time you hired some B-Grade villians, and arming them with your highly advanced technology that started the Civil Wars between superheroes Doom?"

"Let me tell you that it's not my doing, Peter Parker. It's my prime minister who wants to take revenge on Doom." Said Doctor Doom with with calm and coldly tone, while staring back at Spider-Man and then continue to watch the show.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"Wow, look at that! It look's like our most favorite character from Star Wars franchise is going to be first fighters in this show!" Said Spider-Man is happy to see one of his favorite movie characters (although is the villain) became the first fighter in this first episode. "I'm just hoping he will return again in another sequel movie, or better yet, having his own stand-alone movie!"

"What a movie, Spider-kun?" Felicia asked curiously. She, Zero and Hiryu never heard such movie exist in their world. But seeing the happy expression of Spider-Man, it looks like this movie is very popular in here.

Looking toward Felicia, Spider-Man then explains, "Well, Star Wars is epic space sci-fic movie, that became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon in this world!" he explain it happily. "It depicts the adventures of characters that takes places in galaxy far, far away, where many species of aliens co-exist with human. People own robotic droids, who assist them in their daily routines, and space travel is common thing. But most of all, the most epic about this movie, is a wars between the two powerfull factions in the galaxy, the Jedi, who bring balance and peace, and the Sith, who use dark side power to bring fear through the galaxy!"

"And what most people love about this movie, is a character who use a kind of energy called "the Force", a spiritual and mystical energy field created by all living being that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." She-Hulk added. "The character that born with power of the Force have better reflexes, through training and meditation, and able to achieve super powers like telekinesis, floating, mind reading and etc."

"Not only that, my friend. Beside the setting, the storyline, the power and the character, the most popular of this show is the action of two side character that fighting each other with weapon called; Light saber!" Added Deadpool while driking a can of soda. "And the most memorable is the line of is..." Deadpool then clear he throat, as he trying to imitate some voice of character from that movie. "May the Force be with you."

"Wow, that sound really fun!" Felicia said with awe, already liking about the movie that was explained earlier. "Can we watch it with you guys?"

"Of course, anything for friends like you, sweetheart." Said Deadpool in his flatter tone, while stroke Felicia hair. That makes Hiryu and Spider-Man roll their eyes bored seeing Deadpool's seduction.

"I also really curious about the movie you guys have explained." Said Zero who seemed curious and interested about the movie. "This movie is kinda reminds me with the war that once happened in my world. And i want to take different between a light saber from that movie with my Z-Saber."

"If you all have finished talking about the movie, i suggest you all focus on our spectacle now!" Doom remind them with a high tone. "Doom do not want to be distracted when watching."

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Wow, so there are also female fighters which will pitted in this show too!" Felicia said amazed to see there women fighter that going to be on this show.

"And the one of the first major female protagonist and playable human female character in video game history." She-Hulk said smiling proudly of Samus's character.

"And the most hottest to, baby." Deadpool said while smiling pervertedly, that got him getting hit on the head by Hiryu.

Wiz: i'm Wizard

 **Boomstick: And i'm Boomstick.**

"What a weird name." Said Felicia while tilt her head.

"Probably to hide their identity from angry fans who hate them." Answer She-Hulk while eating a slice of pizza that Deadpool shares. "So if there some fans who hate them (Wiz & Boomstick) because they screw up the reseach and making the character they love to lose, and want to track them down, they can't find them and their real identities in itnternet."

"And that's the same reason why every superheroes hide their identity from public, so that our beloved family and closest person to us can be protected and avoid the problems we face." Said Spider-Man who added.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: which of these two warriors would win...a Death Battle?

This is really getting insteresting for Doom and others, and agreed what that Wizard guy said. Who will win? Since it's a show for learning and fights, the people in in the room got them excited and yet nervous at the same time, knowing about the combatants and see them.

 _Well, let see how this goes out._ Doom thought in his mind, while preparing to take notes of information from this battle show.

* * *

 **(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack – Episode IV – The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)**

The first contestant Doom and the others see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder-shaped blaster in his hand.

"Wow, look at him. He look's really cool!" Felicia said as her eyes sparkled for seeing Boba fett appearance.

"Well, even though it's character is evil, Boba fett has become a "cult figure" and one of the most popular Star Wars characters because of his mysterious personality and his cool gadget and weaponry." Spider-Man stated as he pull off his mask a little and drink a can of soda that is shared by Deadpool.

But Zero who sees Boba Fett is a bit suprised, because of this bounty hunter appearance that looks familiar. _He almost exactly...like Vile._ Zero said in his though while comparing Boba Fett with some certain maverick hunter that went rouge in his world.

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Deadpool and Doctor Doom who recognized this man from the Star Wars series they were watching (movies & episodes), but unfortunately for Felicia, Hiryu and Zero (who is comparing Boba Fett with some certain maverick hunter that went rouge in his world.) they do not know much about him, but they seemed very interested on hearing more about this guy

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible (Doctor Doom and Zero isinterested at this)**

 **Micro Energy Field Cold (Doctor Doom and Zero is interested at this too)**

 **Penetrating Radar (Strider Hiryu interested at this)**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (That made Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Deadpool, Felicia and Zero laugh and chuckle at that one)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

* * *

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

"Whoa, it looks so cool." Felicia said, being impressed.

"It's kinda reminds me of Mr. Tony Stark Iron Man armour." Said Spider-Man while comparing it to the armor of his idol figure from the Avengers.

"Well, i heard Tony is gonna use some Nanotechnology to improve the ability of his Iron Man armor while performing duties later." Said She-Hulk as she tell Spider-Man about some new info from the Iron Avangers.

"Really? Man, i wonder if Mr. Tony is gonna give some of his Nanotech to me." Said Spider-Man who dreaming of having that such armor. "Is gonna be awesome if the Nanotech just blending with my costume, and can do all of sort cool things. Such as can still survive outside the earth's atmosphere."

"Well Spidey, it's already happened in the Avengers Infinty War movie." Deadpool said casually. "But you still getting beaten up by Thanos, and then at the end of the story you will-"

(Author's: DP!? That's spoiler! =,='))

Deadpool just pointed his middle finger at the Author.

 _So, it look's like Tony Stark is gonna upgrade his Iron Man armour to the super advanced and powerful level again._ Doom said in his mind while still focusing on the show he watched with others now. _Let see how his new armor fair against my armor when Doom will paid him a visit again in his home._

 **Boomstick: This guy can have freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn!" Spider-Man siad in a suprised tone. "I was once hit by a bomb thrown by super villians like Green Goblin and still survived with a burn on my face. But i can't just walk away easily like that."

"For a guy who lose against me in ERB, he's badass in my book." Deadpool said, imprissive with the feat that Boba Fett show.

"Bah! A couple a bomb is nothing compared to Doom who take munch worse than that." Doctor Doom said with his arms crossed, while unimpressed by the Boba Fett feat.

"But are you can still walk away from that?" Ask Strider Hiryu who raises his eyebrows towards Doom. But after a few seconds passed and there was no reply from the Latverian ruler, Hiryu just rolled his eyes bored. "That's the answer of it..."

Zero was thinking about something. _I wonder if Vile can take explosion to the face too._ Said Zero in his though, smiling at the thought of the maverick that he says his rival of X, was hit by bomb explosion to the face.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector (It remind Zero of his partner,X, who has this ability too)**

 **Fibercord Whip (Almost same as Spider-Man Web shooter)**

 **Wrist Laser (Deadpool and Spider-Man like this one)**

 **Concussion missiles (It remind Spider-Man of Tony Stark weapon armor)**

 **Stun missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntles house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"I have to admit, i'm impressed by the amount of things that Boba Fett gauntlet have." Said Zero, really impressed.

"Hmph! Those missiles are nothing more than a little fireworks. I bet even Tony Stark can make better and powerfull than that!" Doom boasted as he not impressed by the projectile weapon.

"Huh, Doom? Did you just admireabout Mr. Tony?" Spider-Man said as he looked Doom with a shocked expression. Did the most dangerous villian like him just admiring Iron Man?

"After many years we fighting each other, and the battled we work and fought together, i'm began respecting him and the others heroes..." Doom said calmly as he then looked at Spider-Man and other people in the room. "Regardless of often you all getting in my way, i giving my respect to all of you because how hard you fought in battle for you noble cause. I'm really like that, and that's why you all worthy to become Doom allies. " he added as he nod respect to them.

It makes everyone in the room suprised to hear such statement from Doom. They did not expect that the most feared and dangerous villian like him has a good side in his heart.

Spider-Man who is still suprised then commented, "Wow, Doom...i dont know what to say."

"I never thought a madman such as you have good soul," Hiryu said, raising his eyebrows. Still not believe what he heard. But then he nodded in respect too. "But maybe i can take it as a compliment."

"Aw, that's sweet of you Doom! Can i kiss you?" aks Deadpool happily, while smiling innocently at Doom.

Doctor Doom just stared intently toward Deadpool as he said, "Try as you might, and you body will disintegrate."

All the people in the room (except Strider Hiryu) just chukle and giggle at seeing Deadpool joke at Doom. Felicia sees it smiling happily towards Doom, who seems starting to show some of his good side. _I knew deep down in you heart, you are really a good guy, Doom-san._ Felicia said in her though.

After the shocking confessions of Doom and the jokes from Deadpool, they all went on to watch the show again.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle... (This make Deadpool and She-Hulk chuckling, and the rest of people in the room weirded out by this)**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

Everyone (except Hiryu, Doom & Deadpool) in the room sweat dropped at hearing this.

"Okay, i've seen all the episodes of Star Wars movies, comics, and even animations, but i've never seen Fett behave that way with his weapon!" Said Spider-Man, who little shudder at the info.

"Even i don't do that to my sword." Said Zero with deadpan look.

"Even me too." Hiryu agreed too with deadpan look.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, i do that with my guns too.**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Doom mentally facepalmed at this, even Hiryu also facepalmed too at hearing it. Are these two host are crazy or something?

"Huuh...guys," She-Hulk said weirdly, while poiting toward her side.

Everyone then follow direction where She-Hulk was poiting, and a little surprised to see Deadpool rocking his gun like mother who loves her baby while mumbling, "There there, my sweetheart. Daddy's here. killin' time soon." And that made everyone who near Deadpool then backing and shift away from him.

"Mind telling me why we have a friend like him?" Spider-Man asked, weirdly, while moving to sit next to Doctor Doom.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

"Let's just continue watching the show." Doom said to everyone, which made the others nod their head in agreement and went back to the show.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight (Doctor Doom unimpressed and Zero disappointed at that, but felt it was quite useful too)**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph (Doom still not impressed)**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook (Spider-Man liked this one)**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jectpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading your way.**

* * *

"Bah! One sky rocket like that are still same as that fireworks that shoot out from his stupid wrist gauntlets." Doom said, unimpressed with Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket. "Doom just blast it before he fired it, or Doom just summon dozen hidden missile toward him. I bet even Stark, are also will doing the same thing too!"

"I'm still really surprise you admire Mr. Tony, Doom." Said Spider-Man is still suprised and didn't believe a man like Doctor Doom acknowledge the ability Mr. Tony. He even wonder, what Mr. Tony reaction will be if he tells this to him later.

"I'm agree with you, Doom. that's not really big deal to me," Deadpool said nodding in agreement with Doom's words. "I'm probably just teleport right behind him and be done with him."

"Me too." Said Hiryu who nodded in agreement too. In fact, he alwasy do this to unworthy opponent.

"Or probably just catch it and then hurl it back the sender." Said She-Hulk who smiled confidently, while imagine she could catch and throw such a rocket with ease.

"Besides how he can only use his rocket once, but the jetpack he carry that would really give you an advantage in battlefield." Zero commented.

Seeing Boba Fett who can fly with his jetpack, Felicia is thingking about asking Morrigan to take her flying after she gets home later.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi.

Everyone (Except Zero, Hiryu and Doom) is now shocked from what Wiz said. The most suprised person in the room was Spider-Man, because he didn't hear that from tv shows, comics and movie, probably from the spin offs of other Comic books, Novels, and other stuff that probably canon, just like the rules mentioned.

But hearing Fett killing hundreds of politicians, criminals and even Jedi who is actually people from the good side of the Force, making Strider Hiryu lower his head with scowl in his face, remembering his past as assassin in Strider program as a kid with his elder sister, who he had... no other choice...but to kill her, after learning that Strider progam had made his sister into a insane killing machine, and found that he and sister had been manipulated from the beginning.

 _I'm sorry...oneesan._ Hiryu said in his though, looking sadly about his sister he slay in the past, while staring downward.

Felicia who sees Hiryu sees lower his head with sad expression, then approached him. "Are you alright, Hiryu-kun?" Ask Felicia in concern while touch Hiryu right shoulder. "You looking...sad, meow?"

Hiryu then raised his head again and looked at Felicia, then said to the Catwoman in a calm and stoic tone that covered his sadness. "I'm fine. Thank's for you concern." He answered, as he continue to watch the show again.

Hearing him say like that, Felicia titled her head curiously and worried, seeing the Ninja expression earlier. She heard that Hiryu have really a bad past when being a member of Strider ninja, but she don't know munch about it. As pop star that makes people and children being cheerful and happy, she want to try to entertain Hiryu with her singing, and maybe Hiryu can be happy again and can leave his tragic past.

 _I will try it later, nya!_ Said Felicia as she nod her head and clench his two hand in determination. She hope will success at make Hiryu happy again, and then she then continue watching the show.

Wiz: he even held his own against Darth Vader...twice!

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

"Wait, he fought Darth Vader before!?" Said Spider-Man who was shocked, hearing and saw Boba Fett fight with the Sith Lord. "Since when and where!?"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there my Friendly Neighborhood friends," Said Deadpool as he try to calm Spider-Man down. "They have done it in comics, or more precisely in the Star Wars Tale issue number eleven."

"It is epic? Is Boba Fett wins against him?" Spider-Man asked hopefully.

"Well, it's epic yes. But i don't think Boba can't hold his ground against him for long." Deadpool answered."In the Issue of that comic story, Boba engage Vader head on and then two duel, if you can even call it that. All that happens for for couple pages is Vader swinging his lightsaber while Boba's remains seemingly stationary. Heck, he simply backs out of cantina, achieving nothing, while Vader presses him back, and then Vader disarms Boba."Deadpool explained as he shrug his shoulder. "You call say this really is not much of a fight, and more than that, this story is from Tales issue and it has never been brought into continuity."

"And there's the canon one. But like the one that Deadpool has been explain, this one is not so munch fight." She-Hulk added. "In the Canon one from comic, Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire issue number 4, this fight has more situational elements in it, as Vader and his imperial personnel fly to Vestar so they can gain hold of a chest carries in it the severed head of a Soothsayer, the queen of some alien race called Icarri Selestrine that have the power of precognitive visions and plans for its use in overthrowing the emperor. Coincidentally, Boba is in that alien race planet town working on bounty when he learns of selestrine's power also. To uphold the bounty, he resolves to keep the chest. When Vader comes into the area, he orders Fett to deliver it to him, which leads to a fight ensuing between the two." She-Hulk said as shaking her head little. "Even though this really where the fight actually takes place, but initially, Boba is just fleeing to take the chest from Vader, not fighting him."

"Well, that suck. I really thought he can defeat the Dark Sith." Said Spider-Man as he lower his head and shaking in disappointed. But a second later, he then rose back up and then said, "At least he still badass in my books!"

Wiz: he became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

"I hate to say this, but that is really impressive." Doom said as he impressed by Boba Fett achievement.

"Even my age was not that young when reaching A-Class rank as Strider agent." Hiryu said also impressed too.

"Should children of that age should go to school and have time to play with other kids while socialize with normal?" Ask Felicia in concern. "I mean, a kids like that should have a happy and cheerfull childhood."

"Well, sweetheart. Being badass doesn't mean we have a good and happy-go-lucky childhood."Deadpool replied. "Even some of us in this room don't have any good childhood."

"I hate to say this, but he is right about that." Said Spider-Man dryly. "Most of the superheroes in this earth, also don't have munch good past and happy childhood, because some problem or tragedy that happen before they become superheroes." He said as he looking up, while remembering the past tragedy that happened to his uncle. "And that's motivate and drive us to become a great superheroes, proctecting the world from the danger and saving people day so they don't have tragedy life in their lives!"

"I was very impressed with your speech, Peter Parker." Doctor Doom commented.

"Aw, it was nothing." Spider-Man said with a smile.

"And that's also motivated me and others reploid hunters like me, to become a great Maverick hunters, while proctecting the world from the harm and dangerous alike from Maverick." Zero stated, while also nod in approve of Spider-Man say earlier.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Boomstick, i may really like you, man. But you do not mess with Samuel L Jackson!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is really great actor when he playing as Nick Fury in Avengers related movie." Said She-Hulk as she agree as well.

Zero and Hiryu just took a sigh at hearing Deadpool and She-Hulk unreasonable talk. "How long will they stop talking about their nonsense talk?" Ask Zero while stroked his nose.

"Well, you will get used to their quirky nature and their strange conversations, Zero. Just like me and Doom." Spider-Man said while patting Zero shoulder. But then he looked curiosly at She-Hulk, hearing the cousin of the Hulk mention the name of familiar person in S.H.I.E.L.D. member. "And what's up with this Samuel L Jackson person playing as Nick Fury anyway?"

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it.

"Oh no, they will not going to mention that, does it?" Said Spider-Man who wished his guess was wrong.

"Ohh, they gonna do it, Spidey!" Said Deadpool with big smile.

"Uhh, what you guys talking about?" ask Felicia curious. Even Hiryu and Zero wonder what they talking about.

Wiz: he's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

"Hah, told you so!" Said Deadpool as he laughing hard.

"And you call that fool the most badass bounty hunter?" Doom asked as he staring blankly at Spider-Man, while pointing toward the TV screen, which showed Boba Fett falling into a gigantic sandhole beneath which there was a large, tented creature called Sarlacc's.

"Now i know what you two were talking about." Said Zero, staring blankly at seeing Boba Fett getting devoured by that Sarlacc. "Even my friends and enemies back in my world not that stupid enough to fall into same trap even it was 3 times!"

"The Sarlacc thingy looks scary!" Felicia said fearfully, as he seeing Boba Fett being eaten a live by the thing.

"I don't if should pitying or laughing it, as seeing him fall at the same hole." Said Hiryu staring blankly toward that scene. _And that Sarlacc's, is kinda reminds me of the monster i've once killed._ He said, as he remebering his past battled such kind of Sarlacc creature.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is whole new meaning of deadly.

"Hmph! I'm imprrised with his skill and feat when he was a kid. But that fool is not worthy enough to be called new meaning of deadly." Doctor Doom said scoffed at hearing Wiz last part of Boba, which made the rest people in the room (except Felicia who shaking his head little seeing Doom trait toward Boba characters) roll their ayes bored.

"You never change, don't you." Said Strider with deadpan look.

 _ **Darth Vader**_ _: No disintegration._

 _ **Boba Fett**_ _: As you wish._

"His voice sound scary..." Said Felicia shivered as she hearing the chilling voice of this Darth Vader. She-Hulk who saw her innocent Catwoman friends shudder in fear, just hugged her to calm her down.

"And also cool at the same time." Said Spider-Man who also shivered too, but also amazed to hear his voice. "especially his iconic raspy breathing."

"Bah! His voice it's nothing more than dying person who was out of breath in his life support suit," Said Doom, unimpressed and not really intimidate by him.

"This Darth Vader kinda reminds me of evil being that i slay in the past." Hiryu said, as he take a look at this Vader person and compare it to the evil beings he once defeated in the past. "except he is lot more bigger that him."

"And his kinda reminds me of my former leader," Said Zero, as he remembering former leader Maverick Hunter who ironically, turned into maverick himself. "but except he didn't wear a black suit like that to hide his face and intimidating foes alike."

After the Boba fett info is done, the rest of the people in the room really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assasin like murder to politicians and even Jedi alike. Doctor Doom still not very impressive about Boba arsenal, but he is impressed with Boba accomplishment as leader mercenaries and battled Mace windu to a draw when he was 12 years old. Felicia and Spider-Man really liked his gadget and his jetpack. Zero is saying that Boba reminds him of his enemies he fought back in his home, especially the helmet of Boba is similiar and look's same as his enemies. And the rest just found him really cool, even though he have a lame fault.

Now on to the next o combatant...

* * *

 **(Cues Lower Norfair – Super Metroid)**

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to havee a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

"Ohhh, i really like her! Escpecially when she strip those armor off and showig her nice body!" Said Deadpool while smiled gleefully at Samus. "I even have her ecchi and hentai pict!"

After Deadpool say that, he was smashed into the floor by She-Hulk. "Easy for you to say that, Wade." Said She-Hulk, while chuckled mischievously.

"Thank's for shut his pervert mouth, Ms. Jennifer." Said Spider-Man as he blushing hard behind his mask after hearing what Deadpool said earlier.

"Deadpool-kun mo hentai yo!" Said Felicia in her japan language (even though she born in US, she really is very familiar and always use this language everywhere), blushing hard and covering her breast with her both hands after hearing what Deadpool say.

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abiltiy far beyond those of normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Kinda reminds me the time when my cousin, Bruce Banner a.k.a the Hulk, transfusion some of his blood to save my life when i was in the hospital, after i was nearly killed by my father enemies." She-Hulk said, as she remembering her past that first transform her into being who she is and everybody know's today. "When i woke up and seeing my father enemies try to finish me off, i began transformed into like my cousin, but more feminine form, and then finish these bad guys off."

"Or the time when i was doing field trip to the famous sophisticated corporate building in my city with my friend," Said Spider-Man, as he remembering his past before becoming a superheroes figure that everyone know today. "And i was gett bitten by a radioactive spider, that granting me this awesome power and change me to amazing superheroes figures as Spider-Man!" He proudly explained.

"Or the time when i was handed over to some experimental program called the Weapon X program, and being injected by spare jar power like old Wolvie's," Said Deadpool while get up and rub his head after being beaten by She-Hulk. "And then i and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, and deciding to start a new life as a mercenary and super-awesome anto-hero named Deadpool!"

"Your world is really full super human because of some the experimental result, Doom." Said Hiryu while raising his eyesbrow at Doom. "I thought most of the superheroes i heard, are born from different world or training with otherworldy teacher."

"Huft, you have no idea, Strider." Doom replied, while thingking to try to make experiment on superhuman later.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body (Just like Doctor Doom armor)**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade (Doctor Doom and even Zero intrigued at this)**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility (Doctor Doom, Zero and even Stirder Hiryu and Spider-Man really impressed at this)**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, tpically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Woah, it like having normal spandex suit, but in armor form." Said Spider-Man really imprissive with the function of the armor. "I wonder if Mr. Tony also inventing that kind of armor too."

"I have to say, her armor design is really elegant, effective and also strong at the same time." Doom said as he took a note and detail of Samus Power Suit armor to try creating such armor too.

"I wonder if the suit can fit me inside of it." Felicia said, as she dreaming wearing such cool armor and protecting his friends from evil bad guys and monster alike.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Some of the people in the room chuckle at the comment.

"Kinda reminds me that time when i was become savage because of my anger took control, and my appearance took the form more masculine and monstrous." She-Hulk said, as she remembering the time when she become savage due to her transformed state briefly turning uncontrollable from radiation and almost destroying a small town in the part of American country.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade (Doctor Doom and even Zero also intrigued at this too)**

 **Power Beam (Reminds Zero of X Power Beam shot)**

 **Charge Beam (Same as Zero and X of they Charge Shot)**

 **Ice Beam (Zero and his friends have this abillity back home, and that reminds Felicia of her friends back home, Sasquatch, who also have this ability too)**

 **Grapple Beam (Spider-Man interested at this)**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with pathetic range.

"Kinda reminds me when the first time i teaching my former junior and now my parther, X, to shoot at some target practice." Said Zero as he remebering the time he teaching X when the first time become Maverick's Hunters at HQ back in his world. "But still, don't underestimate it, even though it's weak it can still do some damage."

"I'm agree with you,bro." Spider-Man said as he nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. Bam! Shoop Da Whoop!**

When they saw Samus charge up and fired her powerful Power Beam attack, they were impressed.

"Woah, it's so cool!" Said Felicia as her eye sparkled, amazed by Power Beam shoot that have been charged up first.

"It's kinda different from my charge shot. Even X shot was not like that when charged it up." Zero commented, as he impressed with the Power Beam.

"And i'm sure there's more in her arsenal then just that." Hiryu commented.

"Indeed, and it will be more stronger and versatile weapons than that first combatant." Doom added, while hoping to Boba Fett to lose.

"Doom, do you ever heard the saying; 'Don't judge the book by it's cover'?" Spider-Man Ask Doom with deadpan the Doctor just ignoring him.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"See? all that beam is more impressive than that Boba fireworks."Doom stated as fact. "And by my calculation, i bett that fool will lose his head by one of those imprissive beam."

"And now you already betting someone to lose now?" Spider-Man asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "We have not even got to the last part of info of Samus, are you sure if she-"

"I'm always right, Peter," Doom stated as fact, as he cut off Spider-Man words. "Doom always right when in comes to guessing."

"Sure you right, Doom." Said Spider-Man rolled his eye bored.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerfull Electric Charge (kinda reminds Zero of one his abilities he got from the enemies he defeated, and X too)**

 **Temporary Invicibilty (Doctor Doom impressive at this)**

 **Extremely Fast (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this)**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (Doom and others figured that's what thier site is called then)**

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs (Deadpool like this one)**

 **Jumping Ability (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this)**

 **Also Called "Maru Mari" (Felicia found the name is cute as she liked that)**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this too)**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

"Her Screw Attack is really impressive." Zero said impressed, as he take a noted to try that move back in his world later.

"Look how she turn into that Morph Ball thingy," Felicia said, as he found the Morph Ball interesting for it's almost same like her when can roll like a ball too. "It's almost same when i was going into roll like a ball to tackle some evil bad guys, nya!"

"in a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, of course." Said Deadpool as matter of fact, as he got curios stare from everyone (except She-Hulk) because who is he mentioned.

"Uumm, Deadpool-kun, who is Sonic the Hedgehog?" Felicia asked Deadpool in curious.

"Well, you will know him soon in later episode, sweetheart." Said Deadpool as he winked playfully at Felicia.

Meanwhile Zero is seen thingking of something after hearing Deadpool mentioning the name. _Sonic the Hedgehog..._ Zero said in hid though, as he hearing that name before. _Where i heard that name before?_

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"And remember that, Chad." Said She-Hulk as she mention the real name of Host Boomstick that is not realized by others (except Deadpool).

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius (Spider-Man, Felicia and Zero shocked and surprised at that)**

 **Deals Massive Damage (Doctor Doom approve at that)**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability (this made everyone in the room take interest at this)**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bomb, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Woah...that's scary." Said Felicia as she shivered seeing the explosion of that Samus bomb can make.

"With her Chozo DNA inside her body, and the armor and the amount of arsenal she have, she will be the force a force to be reckoned." Doom said, as he impressed and took all noted and info he get to try to make such arsenal . "This even make Doom to bett her wins this battle!"

 _I wonder if she can defeat Solo easily in a battle._ Said Hiryu in his thought while dreaming seeing that bounty hunter who claimed his rival, being overpower easily by Samus.

Wiz: She is know to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossoble missions, fighting massive beats and even wiping out an entire species.

The rest people in the room were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds, Especially She-Hulk who is really proud of Samus character. Doom even more to vote Samus to win against Boba Fett because of her Skills, amor and weaponry, far beyond normal human do, even Hiryu, Felicia and Zero is expect Samus to win in this battle. But Felicia didn't like and horrified the part where Samus wiping out an entire species...well as long that species is dangerous and scary, is fine with the Catwoman.

Wiz: However, she often make mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"You got the be kidding me," Said Spider-Man, groaned in disappointment at that bit info. How come a badass bounty hunter like Samus always lose all her power ups and upgrades when starting every mission she will do? "There's no way for her to just leave all her arsenal and equipment in her space ship every time she began her missions!"

"Maybe she forget about that?" Said Felicia guessing about that.

"If she forget about that, then she will always come back to her ship again to retrieve them every time she start her missions." Zero said in his sarcastic tone. "And she must be forgetful person if she does that."

"Hey, don't comment such thing towards my Waifu!" Said Deadpool defending Samus. "That just happening in a game and she is NOT forgetful person!"

"Huh, Waifu?" Said Spider-Man confused, never heard those word before.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Nice joke, Chad!" Said Deadpool with a laugh before She-Hulk punched him in the back of his head.

"Deadpool-kun!" Felicia angerly said, as she blushing hard after hearing Boomstick sexist joke.

"Pervert." Hiryu said blankly toward Deadpool.

 _ **Samus**_ _: Time to go._

Some of the people in the room really liked Samus. She's a Bounty Hunter just like Fett. She takes on impossible missions and her weaponry was very impressive, especially Doom who is now fascinated about Samus and her arsenal , and he want to know more about her and her arsenal, so he can maybe try to create some perfect soldier like her to add in his army. Spider-Man liked her Grappel Beam and want to create something similiar to that, if his Web Shooter suddenly not working. Felicia and She-Hulk like her badass figure and feels proud to have a female contestant in this show, Zero and Hiryu is impressed by her skills, and Deadpool liked her appearance and also her weaponry.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debateonce and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thank's to Netflix.**

As the advertisement for Netflix is busy, Doom and others go over to each other and begin to debate the two characters they asked each other who would win.

"I still stand with my theory and prediction, that Samus is going to win in this fight." Doom spoke up as he crossed his arms. "Boba Fett may can fly, but his cunning plan and weapons are not macth against someone like Samus that have DNA alien inside of her, and she has more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal." He explain his reason.

"I hate to say this, but i'm agree with him." Hiryu said as he pointed at Doom with his head. "I fought someone like Boba before and he always lose to someone is too fast to him to hit. Even i already tell that Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket is practically useless against someone as agille and fast like Samus."

"Same with them," Zero said as he nodded in agree too. "I hadfought many maverick that have same capabilities as Boba back in my world, and they dropped to the ground like fly, after i and my friend hit them in the weak spot or using some of them weaknesses."

"Well, i'm fans of Star Wars, so i'm going with my favorite bounty hunter, Boba!" Spider-Man excited, hoping to see his favorite character to wins. "Since he's the cool looking one, and he fought the Jedi alike and th Dark Sith lord himself twice! I'm gonna try search that comic you mentiont it earlier, Wade."

"Good luck with that, buddy, but i'm gonna stand with my Waifu Samus!" Said Deadpool happily.

While Felicia was thinking about her choice. "Well, i liked how Boba Fett can fly around with his cool looking jetpack...but i don't like he killing people," Felicia said, as she raised both her fist in anticipation. "But i hope Samus-san is going to win,because she is like awesome super heroine figure to me!" She said very optimistic.

"I'll go for Samus as well." She-Hulk said as she smile confident.

Spider-Man who looks suprised that he was the only person in the room who chose Boba and the rest of them many choose Samus to win. "Really guys? I'm the only one here who chose Boba Fett? Nobody in here joining me too? Oh come on!" Said Spider-Man who was a little disappointed.

"Sorry son, you've chosen your own path." Deadpool replies with his western accent while wearing his cowboy hat, which made She-Hulk and Felicia chuckle and giggled at seeing that.

"Sorry, Peter. We two also of Star Wars fans too, but we feel Samus is going to win in this fight." Said She-Hulk with guilty apologetically. "So sorry, Peter."

"Aw...you guys are no fun's." Said Spider-Man, lowering his head sadly

"Okay, enough all of you! The show it's about the began!" Doom exclaimed.

In the end rest of the people in the room choose Samus and Spider-Man are the only people in the room who choose Boba Fett, who the latter is really confident that his favorite character movie is going to win.

"Nice storyline, Author." Whipered Deadpool pleased while chuckled.

(Author: You really like seeing my favorite heroes suffer don't you? -_-"))

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

* * *

 **(Cues Metroid: Zero Mission – Title Theme Remix)**

The people in the room sees nothing but outer space until they see a orange space craft with an green visor and indicated that it's Samus ship speeding throught.

"Wow, Samus-san space ship look's really cool!" Said Felicia, amazed by Samus ship.

"Reminds me of some flying battleship back in our world." Said Zero who was reminded of flying battleship back in his homeworld (Author: Capcom world i mean ^,^")).

Suddenly, Samus ship is getting hit by Boba's ship and she's hurled toward a planet that look's like earth.

"And here come's my favorite Star Wars bounty hunter!" Spider-Man says happily to see his favorite characters appear.

"It looks like he has angered Samus for shooting down his plane." Hiryu said calmly.

Samus ship then crash lands into a futursitic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

"This gonna be awesome!" Said She-Hulk smile excitedly, while pulls another soda can to drink.

"Let's see how this will going, shall we?" Doom said as he slunk back in his chair and clasped his hands.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cues Star Wars Episode V – Attacking a Star Destroyer)**

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

this caused Spider-Man, even Felicia and She-Hulk who voted for Samus just chuckle at seeing that.

"Wow, even X power shot don't dissipate that quickly." Zero said sarcasticly, while deadpan at seeing that.

"Hey, don't lose our hope on my Waifu just yet!" Said Deadpool still supporting Samus to win.

"Wade is right, this just only beginning." Said Hiryu calmly, still focus on watching the battle.

Fett counters and landed on few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoot another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"Hah, Told you so!" Said Deadpool happily seeing Samus turn tide of the battle.

"Yeah, yeah! Go fort Samus-san!" Felicia cheered.

"Dang it Fett! Come on, man!" Spider-Man cried.

 **(Cues Star Wars Episode IV – Imperial Attack)**

Boba then fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets onto Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus.

She-Hulk whistles to see Samus doing that. "That's very clever there, Samus." She-Hulk said.

"Indeed, Jennifer." Doom said nodded in agreement, as he recorded this with technology inside his mask for later use.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway where Samus was as she sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

"Yes, she got him!" Deadpool cheered.

"That was nothing compared to what Boba had tank in his life as bounty hunter," Spider-Man boasted, as he still hoping Boba to wins. "He tanked bomb to the face, and the guy is still walk away like a boss!"

 **(Cues Unknow Theme)**

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missele at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"Huh, Fett my man! You need to get out from that!" cried Spider-Man nervously, seeing Fett frozen by Samus Ice Beam.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Zero said as he knows the outcome of this.

"Nope/No." Deadpool and Hiryu replied at the same time.

 **(Cues Unknown Theme)**

Samus jump in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon towards his head.

Felicia who knows what is gonna happen next, then hide behind She-Hulk as she don't want to see gruesome death, which She-Hulk didn't mind as she know the Catwoman personality. Doom who knows the end of it all, just smiling satisfied from behind his iron mask.

 _Finish him, Samus._ Doom said in his though.

 _ **Samus:**_ _You're mine._

Samus fired ther full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(Cues Super Metroid – Main Theme Orchestrated)**

Everybody ahd look suprise (Except Felicia who still hide behind She-Hulk, and Doom just smiling behind his mask) and got their eyes widen at what just happened. Then, a few seconds later, Felicia then take a peek at the results at the screen and then Felicia cheer happily to see Samus wins, followed by Deadpool who jumped up and down like the crazed maniac he is.

"Yeah, yeah! Samus-san won! Won!" Felicia shouted with excitement, clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah baby!" Deadpool shouted in excitement too. He then looked at Spider-Man while smirked at him. "So, you are saying?"

Spider-Man had his jaws dropped and staring disbelief at seeing Boba Fett is being blown up in the head by Samus. Then the Wall-Crawling just groaned and shaking his head while saying, "I can't believe this happening..."

"Headshot, if i'm saying this." She-Hulk said as she claps her hands while smiling proudly at Samus winning.

"And it was most impressive." Zero said simply, as he claps his hands too.

"Indeed." Hiryu said simply too while nodding.

"Fantastic." Doom said as he claps his hands too while smiling behind his iron mask. _You are interesting woman, Samus Aran._ Doom said in his though, still smiling. _And you giving me an idea for my next Super Soldier._

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

"And unbelievable that my favorite character is lose..." Said Spider-Man still lowering his head in disapointed. Then Zero patted Spider-Man back for comfort him from his seeing Fett lose.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"Doom always right." Said Doom while nodding sastified that his theory was right.

"I'm impressed by Samus perfomance earlier. Not only harder to hit but had better firepower than Boba as well." Hiryu said as everyone agrees with him. Fighting smart with brute force doesn't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

 **Boomstick: He was all shooting over the place, but the space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Except if there's mass of people, i think it works too." Zero calmly suggest, which made Felica looked at the reploid warrior with look suprise and horror after what he said.

"Zero-Kun! That was bad suggestion!" Said Felicia scold Zero of what he just said. Which made Zero said "sorry" to her with his akward smile.

"Dude, You sound like Doom when he wants to kill somebody!" Said Spider-Man stated, which he realize that said man was sit right beside him. He then looked at Doom with an awkward smile at him and said, "Huhh...no offence, Doom."

Doom just narrowed his eyes at Spider-Man. "Sure you do, Peter." Doom said coldly.

"Again, nice storylines, Author." Deadpool whispered again as he wink eyes at Author where it is.

(Author: I don't even know why i'm doing this for you -_-"))

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"Well, thank's for her Chozo DNA that give her more agility, she can dodge that easily like playing dodge ball." She-Hulk commented while smile, remembering her times playing dodge ball with her friends when she still junior high school.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over.

"So, you are saying?" ask Deadpool in mocking tone at Spider-Man, which made the Friendly Neighborhood just shoot his Web at Deadpool face and made him falls to the carpet floor.

"Shut up, Wade." Said Spider-Man annoyed by Deadpool mock, which made She-Hulk, Felicia and Zero chuckle and giggling at seeing that.

Wiz: Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Some of them winced as they knew how Fett feel when his life flash before his eyes clean off his body. Felicia even let out a bit of tears in sad, seeing Boba Fett death, though she knew Fett was an antagonist in Star Wars movie that Deadpool and other had explained before, but she feel sorry and poor to see him died. She-Hulk who saw Felicia crying, the comfort and calmed the innocent and cheerfull Catwoman and told her, that what they saw just simulation battle and not really real (well, if these two character where've meet each other). That reason is enough to calm and Felicia as she smile in innocent again.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Deadpool, She-Hulk and Felicia laughed and giggling at the pun, while Zero, Hiryu and Spider-Man just groaned and facepalmed, while Doom just rolling his eye bored.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran."

As the scene ended She-Hulk and Deadpool then turned to all people in the room while smiling. "So, what do you guys think about this show?" Ask Deadpool to everyone.

"It was really cool and fun show, Deadpool-kun!" Felicia said cheerfully. "There was shooting, the jumping, the dodging, and the explosion everywhere! It's like we watching a real action movies!"

"Sure was that was a good episode..." Hiryu said calmly as he nodded. "It look's like coming with you it's really good choice."

"I'll admit it was pretty cool." Spider-Man commented. "And we can learn things from those character, from their trait, weapons, skills, feats, and what reason they like that too."

"Yeah, but i wish the fight is bit more cooler than this." Zero said slightly less interested with the fight.

Right after Zero said that, they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then a japanese burning symbol that looks familiar to Felicia, Zero and Hiryu, hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chiling voice.

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Your soul is mine._

"That was scary voice." Said Felicia shivered hearing that creepy voice.

"I really don't know about that voice. But that symbol..." Said Hiryu as he frowned when seeing that familiar symbol that he saw earlier. "It look's familiar."

"Yeah, like we've seen it before." Zero said as he nodded in agreement too.

"As munch i've seen that symbol before too, i like to remind your time in my castle is over now." Said Doom who announced it all, as he got up from his chair and waved his right hand, a sign for them to leave. "Now leave this place!"

Some of them just groaned and sighing at Doom announcement, that sounds like forcing them to leave immediately.

"Well, at least we are having fun together." Said She-Hulk as she got up from her position lying on the soft persian carpet underneath her. "So thank's for joining us in our spare time, Doom. That's enough to make us happy to see you join us all." She said with smile.

"Yeah, Thank you for joining to watch the show with us, Doom-san!" Said Felicia with cheerful smile. "It's mean alot for us! Maybe we should do this again tomorrow!"

"You know Doom, i never say this to any super villains i face in my life, but..." Said Spider-Man while scratching the back of his head, a little hesitant to say something to Doom. But after couple of second later, he then look at the Lord of Latverian and said, "Thank's, you're really good man, Doom."

"I've never though a hegemonic person like you can open arm for us to having fun with you." Zero said while smiled thinly towards Doom. "But i guess you still have a good soul inside that armor of yours."

"You have my honor, Doom." Said Hiryu nodded in agreement.

"See, Doom? It's really not so bad when you have good friend hang's out around you." Said Deadpool while casually embrace Doom's neck like no he didn't care. "Maybe tomorrow i will bring some our friends from both Capcom and our Marvel together, so that our reaction show will be more interesting and exciting, Doom! If the Author has a plan for it."

Ignoring Deadpool words, Doom forcefully bat Deadpool hands off from his neck. "The pleasure is all mine, my friends." Said Doom simply as nodded towards each of them. He then narrowed his eyes toward Deadpool and say, "And you, Wade Wilson. I don't want see anymore strangers that only give Doom nuisances." He stoically says. "Or else i will give you a pain that worse than what you experience before."

"Fine, fine! Whatever you say, Doc!" Deadpool said as he threw his hands up. "I'll will do as you say." He said as he approaching She-Hulk and the others while smirking and muttering quietly, "Nah, i will do that."

"Well, we take our leave then," Said She-Hulk with wry smile, as she and everyone hold Deadpool's shoulder. "It's really good to have fun with you Doom, so see you tomorrow Doom!"

"Yeah, Doom, have fun with...whatever you doing after this." Said Spider-Man awkwardly.

"Jaa nee! Doom-san!" Said Felicia cheerfully as she waving her cat hairy hand.

And with a blink of eye, they then vanish or teleported by Deadpool teleportation skills to where they came from. After that, Doom looking around at his guest room and found that persian carpet beneath the chair he and the others sit earlier, lots of rubbish as beverage cans and pizza boxes can be seen scattered on the carpet.

Doom just stare at the trash that her friends just thrown on carpet. _If they were not my friends, i already punish them really painfully._ Doom just shook his head. He just need to order his servants to clean it up later, while he worked for next experiment project. As he left out the room, Doom then scrolled through his video recorder tech within the specs of his armor and his iron mask, that record every scene and information from the show he and others watching earlier. Now he really more interested of watching that Death Battle show.

As he reading the necessary information of Boba Fett and Samus for his next experiment project, he realize he need some subject experiment before he even create a new super soldier for his army. Doom was thinking to order some of his subordinate soldiers or Doombot, to forcibly take some people from nearby villages for experimental material, but the idea he aborted, as he did not want to make his reputation bad even though he was the leader of this small state who had the right to rule and ask for anything.

 _Then again, i can just kidnap some people from other countries... but i don't want to be annoyed by some superheroes that try infiltrate my home just to saving the people i kidnapped earlier._ Doom said in his thought while trying to think of fiding an easy way to get a sentient experimental subject, which he can geat easily without being noticed by the superheroes on this earth and even his friends too. _If only i can take a people from another world..._

Walking down the aisle of his castle, he suddenly stopped walking and looked at big glass windows with beutifull ornaments at the edges of the window glass side. Looking up behind the glass window, Doom see a planet that looks like the earth that he lives, that visible in the blue sky during the day. Doom knew what he looking at was the planet where Felicia, Hiryu and Zero lives in...the Capcom world.

 _I knows where to get it..._ Doom said in his thought as he resumes his way to his room. _And whomever fool try to stand in my when i will get what i want...they will fall to a might of Victor Von Doom!_

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Revenge of the Bounty Hunter**

* * *

 **Location: Aokigahara Forest, near the foot of Fuji mountain in Japan, Capcom World.**

 **Time: [9:49 AM]**

Aokigahara. Also know as the Sea of Trees, is a forest on the northwestern flank of japan's Mount Fuji thriving on 30 square klometres of hardened lava laid down by the last major eruption of Mount Fuji in 864 CE. The place is also popular destination for tourist and school trips because several tourist attractions such as the Narusawa Ice Cave, Fugaku Wind Cave and Lake Sai Bat cave which are three larger lava caves near to Mount Fuji, the ice cave being frozen all around the year. Parts of Aokigahara are very dense, and the porous lava absorbs sound, helping to provide visitors with a sense of solitude.

And that's where Strider Hiryu is heading to, or more specifically journey through the forest to get to a temple building near the foot of fuji mountain by just passing this forest.

 _That was interesting battle show i ever watch..._ Said Hiryu in his thought, as he thinking back to the Death Battle show he and his friends had just watching in Doom castle a few hours ago in the world of Doom, Spider-Man and two other lives in. After Deadpool teleported he and others back to their respective places of origin, Hiryu said to the Merc with a Mouth that he liked the show he was showing and he would like to be picked up again tomorrow to watch the show again, which the redcostum mercenary happily said to him "Wait till the Author finishes his follow-up story!", which made scalm and stoically person like Hiryu just sigh tiredly at the Merc nonsense words.

 _I wonder what he says is true, about one of us is going to appear in that show._ He said again in his thought, as he walked down the path in the Aokigahara Forest. He then look around the forest that he entered it, as he frowned at the scene around the forest that has be known as the Sea of Trees in japan.

Bones. Alot of bones human scattered around the ground, and there is also a bony skeleton that is dangling and tied to a tree. Also seen a variety of dirty and torn clothes scattered near the bones, beside it also seen some brokens items such as bags and suitcases that has been scattered everywhere.

For a normal people, a sight like this can be only found in the horror movies.

 _I really took a pity for people who gives up on their life and just commiting suicide in this place..._ Hiryu said in his thought while shaking his head. Besides having interesting and popular destination for tourist and school trips alike, Aoikigahara has become and is sometimes referred to as the most popular site for suicide in japan. Not only that, in recent years, Aokigahara has become internationally known as one of the world's most prevalent suicide sites, and sign at the head of some trails urge suicidal visitors to think of their families and contact a suicide prevention association. The forest depicted as home of all Yurei, a japanese spirit or soul that leaves the body after the human dies because some incident or commit suicide, and entersa form of purgatory, where it waits for the proper funeral and post funeral rites to be performed , so that it may join its ancestors.

Even thought Hiryu is japanese himself and respect his culture, but he still don't believe such myth. _I really don't like that._ Hiryu said in his thought again. _I remember this places become a nice training ground for Striders Elites._ He said as he remembering the time training as Strider agent with his friends...and also his elder sister in this places together.

But his pondering is stopped for a moment, as he stop walking and hearing something faint in the sky. _Wait...that sound look's like-_ But then his eyes widened suddenly, as he ninja instinct telling him to get away from where he stands now. And sure enough, after he teleported with his teleport device from where he stood, the place on his footstep instantly exploded, which made a cloud of smoke enveloping part of the then seen reappearing 4 meters from where he was standing earlier that went explode for some reason. After the blast smoke collapsed slowly, Hiryu slowly but calmly approached the former where he had stood and found something that made his eyebrows furrowed.

visible land just now that he stood already formed a small crater of holes that have been burned and still visible small fire that burns were also small pieces of iron scattered inside the crater, and it made sure that one thing in the Ninja mind, _something or someone tries to shoot me._ he said in his though, still staring at the crater of the explosion from what he suspected was the one who shot him.

"Well, well. It looks I have found my little prey that I looking for."

Hearing a familiar voice in his ear, Hiryu immediately turned towards above him, a source of sound that he suspected as the perpetrator who tried to kill him earlier. Seen floating on the air,is person in armor is a nimble full-body exo-skeleton. The man in armor is equipped with a large jetpack that resemble like giant wings on the back, that probablyfor high speed flight and a belt of concussive mines worn over his right shoulder, placed above a white, long featherly cape. The person in armor wields a big single weaponlike a firearm, which has a futuristic design.

Hiryu who seems to know who this armored person is, just glaring at that armored person while saying, "Solo…"

The armored person who Hiryu call him Solo, just laughing to hear his name mentioned by Hiryu. "Well, well. Long time no see, Strider! You still look fresh after the last time we fought in Neo Hong Kong." Although his face was covered by the yellow glass of his helmet, Hiryu sure he must smile wickedly from behind his helmet. "I though you gonna miss me after some time, so I start to try looking you and finish my revenge on you!"

"I'm surprised you still alive after I managed to defeat and kill you back then," Said Hiryu in calmly and stoic tone, as he didn't show his surprise expression to his nemesis that floating above him. "I'm always convinced that you will not come back again after I cut your body into two for good at that time."

"I always back, Strider." Said Solo in venomous tone, as he glaring Hiryuthrough his yellow visor. "I always back with a new appearance, armor, and weapons, to finish my job."

"Your job are nothing more than just killing for money, Solo." Hiryu said still calm and stoically tone, as he glare at Solo. "a ruthless and dangerous killer, a lonely hunter who only trusts himself and takes great pride over standing alone as the world most so called"strongest man", unmatched and undefeated in battle. I wonder now, how munch that pride of you than nothing more than just babbling, can beat me this time." He added, as he trying to mock the freelance assassin and also bounty hunter.

Solo who knew he was insulted by Hiryu, only growled to hear it. "We just see about that, Strider!" Solo said loudly, as he fired his futuristic firearms at Hiryu, which turned out to fire a laser beam that heading fast towards the Ninja.

Hiryu who saw it coming a miles away, easily teleported from the laser beam path that led to him earlier. He then appeared not to far away from the laser beam blast spot, and then he dash so fast towards Solo, and within moment he already 1 meter near the bounty hunter and preparing to swing his trusty and deadly sword, Cypher, at the bounty hunter. But as knowing the attack, Solo then moved out the way so fast (thank's to his speed boost in his jetpack like wings) that hiryu only slashing the after-images of the bounty hunters. As he moved arounds in the sky, Solo then fire off a few Targeting Missiles from his long featherly cape at Hiryu, as the Targeting Missiles system target already locked on and heading straight to Hiryu. But the Strider ninja easily slashing the missiles down. Hiryu then charging up the energy within his Cypher sword, and within the seconds, he swings his sword again and the Cypher fire off an eclipse plasma beam at Solo, But the Bounty Hunter dodge it so fast with his jetpack flying speed capabilities.

"Hehehe! Not bad, Strider." Solo said, chuckled in maniacal. "Look's like your move still never changes since the last time we meet, and still looking impressive. But..." He said, as the part of the futuristic gun he held began start shifting and changing become wider. "I think it's my time to show you, just how powerfull my current self this time!"

Instead pointing his weapon at Hiryu, Solo then points it toward the ground and shoot large laser beam towards it. Hiryu just raised his eyebrow in confusion at seeing that, but still keeping his standby posture and still holds tighly to his Cypher sword. Suddenly, the ground beneath Hiryu start to vibrate fast and his ninja instinct telling him to get away from the ground he standing. And sure enough, one second later after jumping from the ground where he was standing, the ground beneath it erupted and came out a laser beam that almost hit him. Having managed to get away from his bursting place earlier and move to other place, but the new ground on Hiryu foot suddenly began vibrate as well like the first one, and Hiryu have no choice but moved out the way from his new spot and letting it burst with laser beam that came out from beneath it. This is happening for several seconds, until Hiryu stab some tall trees behind him by using sickles and began climb it to move away from that bursting ground zone.

As Hiryu hide behind that tall tree, he began planning about his next move. _His weaponry is really increasing isnce the last time i fought him._ He said in his thought, as he take a look at Solo who is done shooting his laser beam at the ground. _I need to finish this quickly and put him down for good this time._ He then recalled the show he had seen with his friends back at Doom castle a few hours ago, and imagined the technique of the attack move of Samus Aran. _Maybe i should try to combined Samus attack move with my own, and see how this goes out._

Meanwhile Solo which has finished fire off his weapons capabilities that he developed it, then looked down at the ground and around it in order to find his ultimate target, Strider Hiryu. As he look around looking for the Ninja, the advance mapping systems inside his helmet began beeping, as the system map showing the bounty hunter where the ninja is hiding. "You can run, but you can't hide from me, Strider!" Solo said loudly as he pointing his gun at the tree that Hiryu was hiding and fire off his laser beam towards the tree until it explode after being hit.

But Hiryu is appearing beside him and prepare to cut Solo down. But Solo is able to predict it, thank's to his advance mapping sytems inside his helmet, and the bounty hunter try to bat hiryu away with his gu. But before the gun able to hit Hiryu, the ninja is gone and reappear again below using his teleport gear, and began running fast towards Solo. Who saw hiryu below then fired again his laser beam at him, but the ninja jumps up in the air so high to dodge it and fired another plasma eclipse wave at Solo, which hits the bounty hunter and made him screaming in pain as he armor also took some damage from the hits.

"Damn you!" Solo shouted in anger, as he fired again a few missiles from his long featherly cape at Hiryu.

Hiryu who saw it, then charging up his extendable energy plasma sword and after that he swing it towards that missiles destroy them easily. Frustated that his deadly missiles destroy easily by Hiryu, Solo then fire off multiple energy bolt from his futuristic gun and heading fast towards Hiryu. But Hiryu the ninja saw it coming, deflect the energy projectiles with his Cypher and then he fire off energy plasma arrows at Solo. But the bounty hunter able to dodge it by flies up, which that what Hiryu wants to and he flying (Auth: or glide?) fast straight at Solo and immediatley drew his sword towards the bounty hunter and slashing him, which hits and him and forcing him on the ground.

"Argh, damnit! I will not lose again this time!" Solo said with anger, as he shooting his large laser beam again towards the ground and creating energy beam shockwave in his wake straight heading towards Hiryu.

Hiryu who saw it, then just run straight to it and doing some zig zags that move so fast that his like teleporting even though he didn't uses his teleported gear, Varja. Withing a moment, Hiryu is already in front Solo and the bounty hunter had not time to react when the ninja began to slashing him with his deadly plasma sword, which made the bounty hunter screaming in pain from every swing Hiryu sword slash him and his body began crack and slashed badly as he took damage. Seeing an opportunity to end this, Hiryu slashing Solo upward that made the bounty hunter body bounced into the air. Hiryu the teleported beside Solo body and catches him in midair, and then pile drives the bounty hunter into the the ground so hard that made a earthquakes that shook part of the forest around it and caused a thick burst of high smoke.

After the quake stopped and the thick smoke slowly began to disappear, Solo is seen lying motionless in the crater that Hiryu pile driver him earlier. The armor Solo is wearing is broken and go to pieces as the part of the armor is scattered around the bounty hunter,and showing some of his cybernetic body part inside of it. Electric sparks came out around his cyber body due to severe injuries after being pile drive by Hiryu, and his weapon are laying beside him broken.

Hiryu then walk calmly towards the crater he made after slamming Solo hard into the ground, as he looking at the body of the bounty hunter that still does not move. Hiryu just shaking his and saying, "You never learn, don't you." He said in calm and stoic tone. "You arrogant is always be your downfall, and your selfish ambition is the root of the world's pain. Good bye, Solo."

After Hiryu said that, the ninja then disappeared in the blink eye using his teleported gear, Varja. Leaving Solo body motionless in the crater with his badly injuries and broken armor.

.

.

.

.

.

After half minute of silence and only gust of wind blowing the dust that can be heard, suddenly Solo's hand and body began to move as he awake from his unconscious after the being pile drive hard to the ground by Hiryu. Solo who is still badly injured after the fight earlier, can only crawl slowly out of the crater with his remaining strength left. After that, he tried to stand up but the jolt of pain from his body made him refuses to get up and forcing him to just laying down on the ground.

"Damn you, Strider." Solo said, hissed in pain and anger. His broken visor helmet features some of of his damaged face, which he seems to have gotten from the past. "Next time...i swear i'll get your bloody head and hang it in my room as trophy, even i will get it at the end of my life! Mark my word, Strider!"

"You will not get anything from my friend, scum."

A voice rasped person is shocked Solo who was still lying hepless with full wounds all over his body, who could only move his head right and left to find the source of the sound. But it didn't take too for him to find it, as he hear faint of footsteps nearby by. The image of metallic boots appeared in his view, and Solo looked up to see to see a man...or robot? Who wears a green tunic, a cape and a hood, with metallic limbs and face. The man...or robot, stare at the hepless Solo on the ground, like a hawk staring at its prey below.

This man...or whatever it is, it's reminds Solo of his old boss who has long been defeated by Strider Hiryu hundreds of years ago, Grandmaster Meio. W _hatever this guy is...give's me more chilling feeling than the old boss._ Solo said in his thought, as he have bad feeling when this...person or robot is near and staring at him. When Solo is about to reach his gun, he realize that the weapon he carry has been broken by his fight earlier with Hiryu. _Damn it! In times like this, my luck is running out!_

Solo who can not defend himself with such circumstances, can only stare at the person or robot in question, as he gathers his courage to ask, "What...the hell are you?"

Doctor Doom who just still staring stoically at Solo, just outstretched his right hand at him, as he said to the Bounty Hunter the words that would be burned into his memory until his dead. "Your Doom."

And with that, Doom then struck Solo with electric blast that made the Bounty Hunter scream in pain as he feel being electrocuted with high voltage. And after few second later, Doom then stopped assaulted Solo with his lightning bolt and as he seeing Solo it's not moving anymore, indicate that he has made him unconscious.

Doom who still standing over Solo unconscious body, just inspecting the Bounty Hunter body to head and toe. _This man has category that Doom all need for his experiment._ Doom said in his thought, while inspect the body. A few minutes before, Doom was going with his two Doombot, to one part of the earth in Capcom's world to find a creature (and possibly a human subject) that he could find and get for his experimental thing. But when he opened portal to Capcom planets using his sophisticated technology and walked through it, he found himself not in the place where he expected. Rather in some city full of normal civilization, he ended up in the forest full of skeletons corpse that he knows as Aokigahara Forest, that looks similar to his earth have. Before he can deal with his mistargeted portal, he heard sounds of commotion that not far away from where he appear with his two personal robot guard. Feeling his curiosity filled his mind, he decide to investigate it and after he got there he was surprised of what he found there.

Doctor Doom is seeing one if his friends, Strider Hiryu, is seen fighting against a man in flying battle armor. Doom is considered to help Hiryu (who is now he can trust as allies and friends), but feeling to just watching and observe the battle, feeling did not want interfere with Hiryu fun. During observation, he found the battle is kinda similar with the battle show of Samus Aran versus Boba Fett in the Death Battle he watched earlier with his friends, Even Hiryu is imitate Samus Screwattack move to drop that person who Doom heard Hiryu called him, Solo. And the move is really effective if used with the right time.

"Master?" one of Doctor Doom robot, a Doombot, is inquired to him while both of them approached him.

Doom who finished remembering the fight he saw earlier, then indicated a direction of where Solo unconscious body is with his head, as he said to his two personal Doombot, "Bring him to my lab, immediately."

Like faithful servants and subordinates it is, the two Doombots who hears his master's orders then walks towards Solo body and lifts him up. While Doom opening portal to return to his castle back in his world, he really wondered where Hiryu went to after the battle which he ends it with pile drive this Solo hard to the ground, as he only heard Hiryu previously said while in the castle that he wants to meditate in a temple near the foot of fuji mountain in this world.

 _It didn't matter right now,_ Doom said in his thought, while shaking his head little. _Doom is already get all he needs for his experiment thing. Let the man_ (Hiryu) _have his peacefull time in here._

With that is done, Doctor Doom then go towards the portal he created to return to his home planet, followed by his two Doombot that carry the body of Solo behind him. He'd let Hiryu have his peaceful time, as he didn't want to bother with him right now while he worked, for the last thing on his mind getting his hands dirty.

Hiryu who had entered into the temple that he he was looking for and will do his meditation paused, as he feeling something strange. He then looking toward the temple entrance he entered, that the entrance gaped wide, its massive wooden doors long gone, along with any furnishing other than the bare stone walls.

 _Maybe Solo is gone from that forest._ Hiryu said in his thought. _I bet after he returned to whatever he came from, he began plotting for his next revenge and making his arsenals stronger against me when we face again each other next time._ He just sighed thinking about it. _No matter... i'll be ready too if face him again next time._

And with that, Hiryu then start closing his eyes and start his meditation. Now he can finally get his peaceful activities after the exhausting he passed by.

* * *

 **AN: few! finally my first chapter of the first Death Battle Reaction is done! :D it took me 3 weeks and half month to finish this story, because i'm still using my phone to get to internet for information of those characters ^-^") anyway thanks for riview my first story; Gamelover41592, Khoashex, aand mrfugen01 ^o^) it's really mean alot to me to continue this story :D**

 **anyway, for the next chapter i'm gonna add some character tojoin this reaction too! :D**

 **so see ya!**


	3. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**Akuma, Street Fighter franchise and Capcom characters belongs to Tsujimoto family.**

 **Shang Tsung and Mortal Kombat belongs to** **NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros.**

 **Marvel characters belongs to Marvel Comic and Disney**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **GameFly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Location: Doomstadt, Latveria,** **European country on Marvel World.**

 **Time: [8:14 AM]**

The morning sunlight splashed through the Latveria soil. It was a peaceful, yet warm morning (especially in month July) for the citizens of this small country. The sun also illuminates some of the forest as well as the Carpathian mountains that surround the small country, that gives a magnificient impression on the scenery that surrounds the small country. The grass was dry, and had been yellow for weeks, yet the birds in the trees were joyful and sang vigorously, adding a beutiful impression on where the green land is near and within the country itself. That is what encourages the citizens of Latveria themselves, as they conduct activities and work outside their homes, while inhaling and feeling the fresh air from their isolated European country ruled by their supreme lord, Doctor Doom.

Throught the street of the village of inside the country below, early-rising citizens of Latveria is seen warmly greeting each other as they continue their work or just exercise on this sunny morning. While performing their daily activities, Latveria people themselves are always on guard by humanoid robots called the Servo Guards, who always maintain security around the villages and the city, and also to keep law and order of the small country. Aside from the inventions robots of their ruler himself, the Latveria itself also have their owns military defense too and appears to function in mutiple capacity; in addition to being responsible for defense of Latveria (or more accurately, keeping Doctor Doom on the throne), they have been commissioned to make arrest and function as Latveria's secret police.

For once, if only for today, life was peaceful for the Latveria people themselves...

 _ **KABOOM!**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Until a startling explosion sounded and made the whole citizens of Latveria startled so much that thier daily activities stopped for moment, and made some of them worried and a little dreadful with a loud explosion heard all the way through the small country. One of which happens to the people who are in Old Town of Doomstadt, that located in Doomstadt and overlooked by Castle Doom, which is the home of their ruler himself.

"By the gods, what the heck is that?"

"Is Latveria is under attack again by our lord enemies?"

"I pray this is not a big problem."

The people in the old town immediately wondered with their worries because of the explosions they had heard, because they know that Latveria is often attacked from outside this country, whether from a foreign military group or even a superheroes from the west, who always their leader for some reason. And some hoped nothing bad would happen today because what they wanted was their peaceful and secure life, from the proctection of their lord Doctor Doom.

While some of them were busy to calm themselves ou of their worries, assisted by some Latveria military men themselves, one of a young mother then pointed with his index finger of his right hand over the sky while saying, "Mommy! Look over there! Something is flying in the sky!"

"What do you say, honey?" Asked the mother of the boy, looking at the direction her son pointed to. But then her expression changed to dumbstruck with what she saw above the sky. "Oh my! What in the world is that!?"

Her mother and son were not the only ones who were shocked to see something above, as everyone around them looked up above the sky with the same expression as that mother and son.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Flying over the slightly cloud sky, an object resembling a man with wings darting through the air. The objects such as an angel were seen avoiding some explosions and firing from several planes pursuing the object like angel, as the plane-like jet firing at the object like angel. But the wing-likeobject easily avoided the firing from the plane-like jet, and the objet like the angel then retaliated by shooting from his hand that emitted a lightning flash, which instanly hit planes-like jet until it destroy to pieces.

All the people in the old town who witnessed the sight, can only be amazed and also stunned to see it. Among them then whispered and said about such a theatrical arrival, as they speculate that this have been the work of their lord Doom or even the gods have send his angel to come over and punish the people who commit a bad sin in the Latveria.

"People of the Latveria! Please all calm down!" Shouted a slurred and strangely metallic voice, that made everyone in the old town look at the source of the sound, coming from one of the Servo-Guards robots standing in front of them. "This is just an experimental exercise by Lord Victor Von Doom, who is testing his experimental results!" The robot said it announced in a loud voice as loud as a megaphone. "So please keep calm and continue your activities as normal!"

"Are you sure about this, sir?"Asked one of the boys in the crowd at the robot. "We're not being attacked, right?"

The Servo-Guard robot immediately directs its expressionless look toward the young man. Making the latter who asked earlier was a little wobbled in shivering seeing the stare of non-emotional from the robot. "We assure you all, that this is just a simple exercise from the Lord Doom! no attacks are happening right now!" Answer the robot with its metalic voice. "So please keep calm and not panic, and just continue your normal livelihood activities!"

"You heard the man, just please continue your daily works!" Said one Latveria military man carrying a firearm, yelled at everyone in the city. "Don't worry people! We will keep you safe!"

While the Servo-Guards and some armed Latverian military men calmed the people down there, the objects suspected by the some people as angels being shot by planes –like jets, are still happening above the city. If the people above the building can see clearly, the object looked like the angel had smooth looking armor which has a silver color, with a red-black chesplate and helmet with a gray visor. The angel-like wing behind the humanoid object is actually a jet wing, which each side of the underside of its jet-wing has a rocket booster, which allows the humanoid to fly swiftly across the air. The armored look-like an angel also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

The humanoid armored being is seen nimble enough to dodge the shots from the Jets, as the Humanoid armored angel-like being then respond back with its own energy shots from its (or his?) cannon armors right arm. The energy plasma beam hitting hard the planes in front and were sent spiraling towards the ground, emitting black plumes of smoke. After that, the armored angel-like being then flapping both his wings toward the remaining jet planes, that pulls out and fires numerous missile from its wings-like jet, that hitting remaining planes and destoying them into pieces.

After there are no more dangerous targets in the air, the armored angel-like being then straight down, more precisely heading toward the wide green field next to forest called the Doomwood Forest. While landing on the vast green ground, suddenly the armored angel-like being directly besieged by troops a humonid robots that resembles the leader of Latveria Doctor Doom, a Doombots.

All of Doombot's troops direct their futuristic firearms towards the angel armored-like being. "Target confirmed." Said one of the Doombots, as the robot doppelganger of Doctor Doom prepare to fire its weapon.

But before the robot and its other companion could squeeze the tirgger of their firearm, the armored and winged humanoid being immediately shoots first with its cannon arms, and shot an energy plasma beam at the Doombot that spoke earlier and it exploded into fragments. After that, the armored and winged-like being then dashed quickly before being hit by gunfire from other Doombot troops. The Doombots shoot at the armored and winged-like being with thier firearms simultaneously, but the target they shooting at was nimble enough to dodge with its super acrobatic movements; leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them.

Then in midair, the armored and winged-like being shoots plasma energy from its cannon arms, and it destroy some of the Doombots into pieces. After retracing to the ground, the armored and winged-like being gets into crouched position, as the being is seen covered with golden-green like light aura. And like a flash of lightning, the armored and winged-like being instantly dashed quickly toward the Doombot army, enveloped in a golden green aura around its body. The Doombot immediately fired on their weapons at the armored and winged-like being, but the projectiles bounced off and even stop dented of golden green aura around the armored and winged-like being. And within the moment, the armored and winged-like being immediately rammed himself towards the Doombot's army army until it crumbled, like a bowling bow that crashed into a bowling pin bowl.

After successfully crashing himself towards the troops Doombot had been destroyed, the armored and winged-like being then screeching halt to stop its fast and unstoppable running speed force. the armored and winged-like being then looked towards its (or his?) left side and notice the oncoming horde of Doombots converging on the armored and winged-like being. But before the first Doombot can shot an it, the armored and winged-like being surprisingly it instantly transformed into a large iron ball, which is a red silver color. The Doombots then firing their futuristic firearms at the armored and winged-like being that turned into morph ball, but the being morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. The armored and winged-like being that turned into morph ball mode continue its fast rolling speeduntil it passing through the Doombots troops with his zigzag movement, that makes one and two Doombot unintentional ripped appart by the shooting of its fellow machines. Having made it through all the Doombot forces, the armored and winged-like being then change back to original form while flopping like an action-figure in the television. Before the remaining Doombot troops can fire their futuristic firearms at the armored and winged-like being, who it still in crouched up position, suddenly the ground beneath the Doombot army bursting into fiery explosion, making the army of machines on that ground was hit by the explosion and blown to pieces. Unknown to Doombot's troops before they blow up into pieces by the explosion, the armored and winged-like being has planed a bomb shaped like a triangle near the robot soldiers while avoiding and passing the Doombot army in its morph ball mode.

The armored and winged-like being then stand up from his crouching position, and see the results of its (or his?) action earlier through its helmet gray visor without any reaction. But before the armored and winged-like being will do something, a large object immediately falls behind The armored and winged-like being with big tremor and made the latter a little staggered. While spun around toward the source of a large quake that feels close behind it, and after the smoke of the fallen object was gone, The armored and winged-like being can see clear what the object what was the source of the quake. In front of the armored and winged-like being is a robot that has the same look as the Doombot's it (or his?) had been destroyed earlier back there, but it exceed its height and has a steel bulky body armour. The robot also have bigger arms and big shoulder spiked armor, and also bigger legs which has treads-like tank under its feets.

The giant Doombot staring The armored and winged-like being with eyes of the robot lights up with bright yellow threatenly. "Terminated the target!" Said the giant Doombot with a metalic and booming voice, as he raise its arms to pummel The armored and winged-like being.

But before the giant Doombot could land its big hands at The armored and winged-like being, it was instantly shots by energy beam that made its whole body frozen and covered by thick ice, to make it stop moving. The armored and winged-like being have fired an ice beam from its cannon arm towards the large machines. As the giant Doombot frozen body starts moving as it tries to break free, The armored and winged-like being directly leaned its arm cannon towards the head of the giant robot and it charges its arm cannon. Within a second, The armored and winged-like being then fires it full powered charge beam energy at the giant Doombot head, causing it to explode.

.

.

.

.

After half a minute has passed, The armored and winged-like being then back off a few steps from the giant Doombot headless body as it the machine giant body began crumble and shatters into pieces. The armored and winged-like being said nothing as it (or his?) looked at the giant robot that it destroyed without a word, as it just stand there like statue.

"Well done, my knight's." Said a voice behind it, who made The armored and winged-like being then turned around and faced the source of the voice. The voice came from of Latveria's own ruler, Doctor Doom, as the dictator himself approaching the armored and winged-like being. "You did well with the training i gave you, Dread Knight."

The armored and winged-like being who Doom call it Dread Knight, then knelt down before Doom. "Thank you, Lord Doom." Said the Dread Knight in its slurred and metalic voice. Then Dread Knight riased his head to face Doom and gave an emotionless gaze from his helmet gray visor. "I live to serve you, Lord Doom."

"Raise, my knight's." Said Doctor Doom on Drad Knight, as the armored and winged-like being then stood stood listening to its master's orders. "You have shown me the amazing results of your practice. Now you can go back to the castle on the 3rd floor, and watch there. I call you again is there if there is a need."

"As you command, my Lord!" Said the Dread Knight, who bowed respectfully to his master. Dread Kinght then brought up its jet's iron wings again, and with one flutter of its great wings, The armored and winged-like being immediately flew up into the sky and dashed toward the castle Doom.

Doctor Doom who saw Dread Knight flying back to his castle, then smiled from behind his iron mask. _My supersoldier experiment is success._ Doom said in his though, who was satisfied.

After successfully getting the subject for the results of his experiment yesterday in Capcom world, Doom then returned with the body of Strider's enemy, the Bounty Hunter who Strider Hiryu calls him Solo. At first, Doom having a bit trouble in improving the cyborg body from Solo itself, because the shape of the engine system is more advance then the engine system in this world. But that does not mean an obstacle to the master of science and sorcery, as Doctor Doom scientist brain can thinks faster like a super computer and easily overcome that problem, and also he took from the first pisode of Death Battle that he watched yesterday can help him finish his creations quickly and add a little extra to its supersoldier strength.

 _Looks like this will be my next compiler, to create another supersoldiers for Doom next army!_ Said Doom in his though, while looking at the remnants of his Doombot army that was destroyed after the Dread Knight practice earlier. _I will send some of my Doombot and some villagers to clean up this mess... right now, Doom will be ready to meet his friends first. I'm sure they'll come in be in my castle shortly and have been waiting for me in my guest room without my knowing._ He said in his thought as he frowned. _How in the world Deadpool can be in my room with others without being detected by the super tight security systems that i made! Doom have to interrogate him, even i will use my power to make the clown spill the words!_

Did not want to think long again, Doctor Doom then returned to the castle in his own way. With his mystic power, Doom body began covered in shimmering glow and in the blink of eyes, he vanished out of sight.

( **Skip time)**

After eating breakfast that has been prepared by his servant and go inspect some of his robots (and are no exception his new creation the Dread Knight in the laboratories room in the 3rd floor in his castle)Doctor Doom was seen walking into the expensively furnished guest rooms he and others occupied yesterday, which was on 2nd floor in his castle.

 _Now let's see, who is the next contestant fighter who will be present at the Death Battle show this time,_ Doom said in his thought. He then clenched his right gauntlet iron hand tightly. _And i hope Wade Wilson still remember the rules i set yesterday._

After a half passed, Doom already reached the room, and was in front of it. But before the Doctor could hold the door handle and can open it, suddenly the door of the room opened and Spider-Man head came out from behind the door.

"Oh hey Doc! I hope your morning day routine is good!" Cheerful greetings from Spider-Man on Doom. "So, ready for the second episode of Death Battle?"

"After seeing the first episode of the show you showed yesterday, i really intrigued by the show." Doctor Doom replied nonchalant. "Now, if you please step aside and let me in."

But Spider-Man looked a little nervous, then started to rub of his head. "Uhh... before we began watch, remember the rules you set yesterday?"

Doom was thinking for a moment after hearing that. And after a few seconds, the Latveria dictator understands what Spider-Man was getting at. "You don't say..." Said Doom who narrowed his eyes from his iron mask at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man instantly threw his hands up. "Woah, woah! Don't angry at me, Doc! It was DP idea!"

Without thinking, Doctor Doom simply pushed Spider-Man out of the way and stormed into the room. Once he comes in, what he sees makes him increasingly want to hurt Deadpool.

Besides Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Zero, She-Hulk and Deadpool, there are four additional people in the room. She-Hulk was seen chatting with two men; one has an appearance of muscular man, wears a white gi and a black belt, and wears a red headband. And other one, also muscular same with the first, and wears a green bodysuit that exposes his chest, where an image of dragon silhouette is tattooed. He also wears yellow boots, belt, and mask. The three people chatted near Felicia who was amusing Strider hiryu with her singing, although it only made the futuristic ninja nod his head several times enjoying Felicia's singing.

Another one is a girl who seemed to be fourteen. The girl was seen near Zero, and was seen staring at Zero with the looks very perplexed, and sounded extremely fascinated as the girl walking around the Reploid and poking his head and chest, making the Maverick Hunter feel uncomfortable and annoyed with the young girl's behavior. The girl is wears a pink t-shirt with the somekind symbol mark, a small blue jacket, black pantyhose, pink gloves, pink heeled shoes, two earrings accessories are shaped similiar to the symbol marks on the pink shirt, and a headband. Additionally, a grey steel plate is in the crotch region of her trousers. On the underside of her legs a creature looks... or maybe like a robot closely resembling a LEGO Minifigure.

And lastly a man dressed in a unique, was seen floating in the air with his yoga position in the corner of the room, a bit far from the others in the room. The man is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is graying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves what a appear to be magical purpose. He wears a large protruding Cloak that dangle long down, and has strange and unique medallion that attached to the chest of the robe.

The two people She-Hulk was chatting with were Ryu and Iron Fist, or Doctor Doom know the real name of the Iron Fist is Daniel Rand. While the girl who was busy touching Zero, is name is Tron Bonne, and a robot like Minifigure from a LEGO toy underneath the side of her foot is Servbot. While lastly, the man who is doing floating yoga on the air is Doctor Strange, or Doom knows him as Stephen Strange.

Deadpool who was busy eating his chimichanga near Felicia who was entertaining Hiryu, then realized the presence of Doctor Doom in the room and immediately finished his favorite meal. "Oh hey look! The evil-doctor-now-good guy is here!" Said Deadpool while spelling Doctor Doom the new title he made, while make everyone in the room who is preoccupied with their busy with others then stops what thier doings when they hear the presence of Doctor Doom in the room. "So doc, i bring some more people to enliven the show to watch with us, and they seems cool with that!" He said cheerful on Doom. "So, ready for the second episode of Death Battle?"

Instead responding to the words of Deadpool, Doctor Doom instanly strangled the neck of Deadpool with his right hand armour, and easily lifted the Merc with a Mouth from his seat. "You pea brain certainly not able to load the memory of the rules i have announced yesterday, isn't it?" Doom asked in a threatening tone. "I told you not to bring more people to my castle!"

"So-Sorry... i was... just try-trying make...your show... interesting!" Said the choking Deadpool, wile trying to release Doom's iron hand that choked his neck. "Be-Besides! This was... the Author idea! I-I just... follow his storylines!"

"Enough, Fool!" Doom said angrily, while strangling Deadpool neck tightly. "Doom sick of your absurd babble! Now it's time for Doom to-"

"Doom-san, Sore o yamete kudasai!" Felicia said that immediately holds Doom hand that strangled Deadpool neck. She even had to stop entertaining Hiryu with the song. "Please, all he does is to entertain others to watch as well!"

"My castle is not a folk cinema place!" Doom replied back angrily.

While Felicia is trying to stop Doom to harm Deadpool, others just look at the incident with worries and hope that Doom himself did not do something bad. Among the new people in the room like Iron Fist, Ryu, Tron Bonne and Doctor Strange, only Iron Fist and Ryu seems little anxious about this.

"Are you sure Victor is really good man now, Jennifer?" Ask Daniel Rand of the Iron Fist hesitanly. "Last time we meet him, he almost trying to conqure both our world with the world where Ryu lives."

"Naah, he's really become good person now, trust me." Said She-Hulk to Daniel casually, while smiling as she sees Doom was still angry at Deadpool and Felicia still begged the Latverian lord. "If he is still a bad guy, i and others will not be in front of you and others to tell this. Besides, if it was not for the Author that made him a little OOC, he probably would not let us have free time with him."

Iron Fist and Ryu just stared at each other in puzzlement over She-Hulk's words. But then they just nodded their heads, understood a little with She-Hulk words. Although these two still just wary about Doctor Doom himself.

"Hey, are you sure that Doom guy is good guy?" Ask Tron Bonne on Zero, while looking doubtfully at Doctor Doom. "I heard that masked-hood freak was dangerous guy in this world, and last time he almost trying to take over our world!"

"Scary..." Said the trembling robot Servbot, as the little cute robot hid behind Tron feet.

Zero who heard it, just laid himself on a cushioned sofa chair near Hiryu sat down. "Although yesterday he let us have free time with him, we still kept watch over him in case if he doing something fishy." Said Zero scrunching his brow at Doctor Doom. "But even thought i don't really know much about Doom compared to She-Hulk and others, but i feel he's changed a bit..."

Tron who heard Zero oponion, just scoffed about that last part staring doubtfully towards Doom. "Hmph! Well, i'm still didn't trust about that masked freak anyway." Said Tron as she scoffed about that last part. "And i'm sure he'll do something fishy after this."

"Then what about you? You came from a pirate family name the Bonne family," Retorted Zero at Tron with smug smile. "I also heard that you also doing bad things like robbing a bank or doing acts of piracy where you came from, i'm a right?"

"Hey! I have my lines when performing my job as Bonne pirate family, okay!" Said Tron who did not accept it with her face flushed in shame. "Sometimes, i even chastising and defeating some crime boss to the police for his barbarity of attempting to utilise somekind ancient robot vehicle to devastate and conquer the world!" She said, as she turning her red face towards other direction and crossed her arms in her chest. "And it's not like i'm doing this for others that i love or not, stupid Volnutt's imitation!"

"Yeah! Do not prejudice Mistress Tron, you imitations of mister Volnutt!" Tron Servbot added, defending her mistress.

Before Zero can ask who this Volnutt is and why he is called his imitation, Doctor Stephen Strange then descended from his floating yoga and approached Zero, Tron and her little robot. "You could say, there was good heart even in evil people." Said Strange with a calm tone. "I've even helped Doom in freeing his mother's soul from the clutches of evil demon Mephisto once, and he has great respect for me since then."

"That also same happening to us too," The nonchalant reply from Strider Hiryu on Strange, Tron and Zero. "He also seems to respect us, and he even said that we become his 'worthy friends' since yesterday."

"Wait, he said like that?" Tron said, raising her eyebrow at Hiryu narrative. Even she herself never said such thigns to her archenemy that now become her huge crush.

After two and a half minutes passed, Doom finally released his hand grip from Deadpool neck after hearing a pleading plea from Felicia (although Doom still wants to try to kill Deadpool for violating his rules). Deadpool then stroked his sore throat after being strangled by Doom strongly, and while he regulates his breathing he muttered few words like, "Damn you Author... karma will punish you next time," while Doom narrowed his eyes and Felicia quickly went to calm the Latveria ruler down before he dicided to try to strangled again or do something.

(Author: *just sticking out his tongue mocking to the DP* :p )

After that Felicia and Spider-Man then help Deadpool stand up. "You okay Wade? I told you to bring some our friends into Doom castle is not really good idea." Said Spider-Man a little concern. He didn't know why but one part of his is happy to see Deadpool got hurt.

"Oh great... now you making the nerd spidey pyscho, Author." Deadpool mutter at Author, as he being helped standing to his feet by Felicia and Spider-Man. "As for you Spidey, like i said, the more the merrier our leisure time."

"Yeah, if you don't bring us to Doom palace." Said Spider-Man sarcasticaly at Deadpool. "You know he is a deserted person wnting peace in his home."

"Silence you fools!" Said Doom who was still angry at both. He then looked at the four new guests (Ryu, Iron Fist, Tron and Strange) who was in the room and asked them all, "And let me guess... you all must have free time and this clown appear in your place, and then advise you to come with him, i am right?" He said pointing towards Deadpool.

Ryu then came foward and said to Doom, "I'm and Daniel-san were finished our training in K'un-Lun mountains." He said in calm tone, that is instantly justified by Iron Fist who nodded true about that. "As we are going to take a break from our fighting exercises, Deadpool-san suddenly appears before us and advises us to have some free time with all of you."

"What suprise me, that he is appearing in a place isolated from the earth and a dimesion quite difficult to enter by normal human at once, and also only appear in eighty-eight or once a year depending on the tournament match held near the mountain K'un-Lun." Iron Fist added, while pointing Deadpool with his right hand thumb. "And this pretty crazy guy just appeared in front of us in a relaxed style like it was nothing!"

"Well, you could thanks to my trusty Teleportation belt," Deadpool boastly, as he wink his right eye with a playfulness towards the Author and the reader is located. "And also my popularity in every comic Marvel and every franchise that existing!" He said cheerfully. It made everyone in the room (except for She-Hulk who just smiles and Felicia staring confusedly with her innocent face) stares blankly at Deadpool of his nonsense.

Then Tron Bonne replied in irritatated tone as she pointed her index finger at Deadpool while saying, "This perveted jerk suddenly appeared in my private room on family pirate air ship!" She said with a flushed face. "And i was changing my clothes at that moment!"

"Maybe my teleportation belt is mistargeted me in wrong place," Deadpool Said with his mocking tone at Tron. "So, i'm sorry about that Tsundere girl-that-who-is-in-love-with-Volnutt!"

"Wha-What did do just you say!?" Said Tron with her shocked and also embarrasment red face. She then tries to attack Deadpool, but her Servbot hold his mistress/mother figure away from making riots. "Say that again you damned pervert!? I dare you say that again!?" she said in threatened tone, while trying to reach Deadpool to beat him. You can see her face became even more red.

"Huwaa! Tron-sama, please calm yourself!?" Said the Servbot Tron who tries to hold his mistress/mother figure to not make a fuss. She-Hulk also helping the little robot in his situation, as the Hulk female version try to refrain Tron with her left hand only.

Doctor Doom just stroked his metal mask nose at the small commotion in front of him. Ignoring the childish commotion, Doom then turned to Doctor Strange and asked the man with the title 'Sorcerer Supreme', "And what about you, Strange. What makes you accept the invitation of this clown?" He said, pointing to Deadpool. "Do you also have free time too?"

Strange who stroked his chin then replied, "Actually, i was going to try a new spell of the spell book i received from Ancient One after i got home from his place." He said, while nodding his head toward Deadpool. "As i was going to try the first spell of the book, suddenly Mr. Wade Wilson appeared in front of me using his teleportation tech and made me startled, almost to utter a false spell charm," He added, while shaking his head. "Fortunately i can keep my words, and if i read the spell wrong... by the Vishanti, whatever will happen to my stay."

"Hmph! As it come from the so called Sorcerer Supreme itself, you still need to discipline your attitude in using your magic techniques, Strange." Doom said with his stoic and arrogant tone, while secretly take interest about Strange spell book he said.

"Well, since you guys are here and also have a free time, are you ready with the show we will watch?" Ask Spider-Man at everyone, especially the five new people (Ryu, Iron Fist, Doctor Strange, Tron and his Servbot) in Doom's room castle.

Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) who heard that, only raised his eyebrows and said, "Ryu and i have been hearing about this show you are talking about," He said with a curious expression. "Even when Deadpool picks us up, he advises us to watch this 'Death Battle" show with you guys."

"Yeah, i also heard from Deadpool itself about the show that he said there will be one of us will appear on the show," Said Strange is just as curious. "What exactly is this show, Mr. Wade?"

"Looks like i have not explained it fully about the show." Said Deadpool with a sheepishly, while moving away from Tron who was already calmed by her little robot (Servbot) and She-Hulk, but still glaring at Deadpool with her cute face. "Well, for short; this is a internet show where 2 guy talk about the 2 fighters from different franchise series, and the fighters begin to fight each other to the death." Deadpool explained.

"Hhmm... it seems to be very interesting show." Said Ryu who take interest about the show that described by Deadpool. "Maybe i can watch it, to see how this show works."

"Aside from this fight to the death that i really do not like about it, i agree with Ryu opinion." Said Daniel who is also just as interested as Ryu. Though he does not like or approve this seemingly deadly battle he hearing, even thought he always face a dangerous situation that treaten his life when doing his heroic job as Iron Fist. "I want to see how these contestant fight, so i'm in!"

"Now hold on a second!" Said Tron who raised her hand up. "So you're telling me, you take me and Servbot number one to this place just to watch the show about barbaric fight to the death!?" she said, as she seems didn't not like about the show. "What do you think i am, Julius Caesar?! I'm not a bunch of meat heads who likes this crude barbaric battles!?"

"Yeah, It seems a scary show..." Tron Servbot said quietly.

"Well, it seems interesting show... but i'm agree with Ms. Tron Bonne on this one." Said Doctor Strange who also agrees with Tron Bonne. "I'm not really like's a violent battle, especially if the fight is to death."

Tron who heard Strange words just smiled with pleasure. "See! Someone is agrees with me!" She said happily. "Even the magician old man agree with-"

But before Tron can finish her word, Doctor Strange then adds again, "But i'm really intrigued about Mr. Wade explanation of one of us will appear on this internet show." He said, while stroking his chin. He then nodded slowly and said, "Maybe there's nothing wrong with trying to see it myself, so i'm okay watching it."

"What the-Hey!" Tron sputtered indignantly at Doctor Strange. "But you just say agree with me a few seconds ago!"

"Beats me, this is new to me too," Zero replied with a thin smile and crossed his arms to his armor chest plate. "Even though i really didn't like the killing part is, but is really worth to watch it. I even learned a bit about the contestants who fought in the first episode yesterday."

"Yeah, Tron-chan! Come on, join with us!" Felicia added in cheerful tone. "I know it sounds scary and brutal, but is really fun to watch! Especially those action!"

"Hpmh! Like hell i'll be interested in that!" Said Tron unimpressed, while throwing her pouted cute face in the other direction and put both hands on his waist. "Besides, i should be doing other things i have to do right now than watching somekind barbaric fight!"

"Like going out with your blue robot boyfriend, isn't?" She-Hulk asked with a wide grin at Tron, causing the female member of the Bonne family of pirates blushing in embarrasment.

"U-Urusai!" Said out loud from Tron, as she blushing hard. "And how can you two know about Volnutt and my relationship with him, huh!?" She said to Deadpool and She-Hulk, who realized that they both knew the connection between her and with certain blue robot digger in her place.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place in Capcom World..._ **)**

A blue armored teenage digger and archaeologist named MegaMan Volnutt who is currently studying an ancient building under the ground, felt something weird as he hugging himself. His younger sister, who is also a digger and archeologist too named Roll Caskett, seeing it then asked him, "Is something wrong, Onii-chan?"

"Hmm... nothing i think." Said Volnutt as he shrugged and resuming his work. "That's odd, i could've sworn i heard somebody talking about me."

"Well, it may be that your secret fans are in love with you from behind your back." Teasing Roll, while smirk at her adoptive sister.

"Roll-chan, that's not true!" Said Volnutt who blushed hard heard of it.

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

Servbot then tugged on Tron's little blue jacket and said, "Tron-sama, maybe we should join too." He said innocently at Tron. "This seems quite interesting also to fill our spare time."

"Ooh! Not you too!" Said Tron with annoyance, as she hitting the head of his little robot creations. "You should support me instead agreeing with others' opinions!"

"But, Tron-sama... do you remember what Teisel-sama did say this morning?"Asked the Servbot as he stroked his head after being hit by his mistress/mother figure. "You should take a break and enjoy your free time. With this, maybe you can spare your time with other new friend and get rid of the tired work lately."

"I don't care what my brother tells me,"Said Tron irritated after hearing that. "As vice captain and responsible for the entire crew family of the Bonne pirate family, it's my job to keep an eye on every part that's on the whole of our pirate ship, to always run smoothly and there is no interruption or small problems at all!" she said boastly.

"But, Tron-sama... Teisel-sama said-" But the words of Servbot broke off when Tron shouted again.

"I said no matter what my brother says!" Tron shouted with annoyance at his subordinate robot. "It's my job to-"

But before Tron could finish her word, she instantly stopped when looking at the cute plain llook from Servbot. The robot LEGO minifigure then formed a puppy eyes that pitched towards Tron, and made her unable to turn her gaze in the other direction. Although Servbot is the robot of her creation, Tron's personality towards her creation is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She sometimes very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks.

Whatever Tron Bonne would have on her subordinate robot, instantly restrained because of his innocent expression, which made her unable to bear to see it.

 _Damnit! Number one is very good expressing his pitiful expression on me,_ Said Tron in her though, as she maintaining her straight face. _And how in the world he learned such expression! I don't even remember installing a program feeling like that on him, or any Servbot i created!?_

After like 1 minute passed, Tron then sighed as she said to her Servbot, "Ugh! Fine then, we will join them." She said with resignation.

"Huwaa! Arigato mo, Tron-sama!" Servbot said happily, before he leaped toward his mistress/mother figure and embraced her tightly.

"Agh! Get off me, you stupid bot!" Said Tron with her embarrassed red face, while trying to release the embrace of Serbot from her body. "Don't you see we are being noticed by whole people in the room!?"

Sure enough, everyone in the luxurious guest room watching the happiness of Servbot on his mistress/mother figure with different reactions. Doctor Doom just staring blankly at those two, which he though was childish. Strider Hiryu and Zero can only sweatdrop, seeing the little drama from these two. Spider-Man, She-Hulk and Felicia just smiling happily at these two. Doctor Strange, Iron Fist and Ryu can only shake slowly at the little drama, but also smiled thinly at those two. While Deadpool looks touched while wiping his tears with tissue.

"Wow... that was beautiful." Said Deadpool who was crying touched, while covering his sneeze with his tissue.

"You know... this is kinda remind us when Mr. Doom was persuaded by Felicia yesterday." Spider-Man whispered to Deadpool, remembering yesterday's event.

"That because the Author did not know how to write a drama script for them, so he decided to take the drama scene from the story chapter yesterday." Deadpool replied back who is still touched at the scene, which made Spider-Man looking at the Merc with a mouth with deadpan look at his nonsense words.

But then Doctor Doom said with his stoic and flat tone and also loud enough, making everyone in the room able to heard it. "Enough with that stupid drama of your, little child." He said with unamused tone. "If you want to watch too, i suggest you sit with the other and do not waste my time and others with your cheesy behavior."

Tron who does not like the tone of talk from Doom then tells him, "And who do you think you're telling me to be like that, huh!" She said in her annoyed tone, while pointed at Doom. "And don't even think me and my friends forgive you for the incident of my world and your world combined by your act and your baddies group! Because of you i must willing to leave..."

Before Tron could finish her words, she then stopped because of Doctor Doom threatening gaze. Doom then stepped closer to the mechanic genius of the Bonne family pirate, as he towering over her and making him like a hawk eyeing its prey. As he towering over her and continued to glare at themechanic genius, then somewhat a dim light reflected on his armour and his hooded cloak that adds and giving him a very threatening look.

Tron felt that she was staring at her death in front of her.

"Uwaahh! It's scary, Tron-sama!" Said the frightened Servbot, hiding behind Tron's feet. Even he felt his mistress/mother figure legs tremorously shaking.

"..." Tron didn't say anything, as she still standing frozen for fear of seeing the scary and intimidating appearance of Doom.

But before Doom can do something to Tron, Spider-Man then stands between them both. "Uhh... how about we should watch the Death Battle show now and forget about this, okay?" Said Spider-Man is a bit nervous.

Doctor Doom who heard it then nodded his head, and broke off his outlook with Tron. "Good idea, Peter." Doom said with his stoic tone, as he walked towards the luxurious chair he occupied yesterday. "Wade Wilson, if you please."

"Right away, boss!" Deadpool replied nonchalantly, as he take out the DVD disk from his pocket and walk over to the large plasma TV in front in the room.

While Deadpool puts a DVD casssette for the next episode of Death Battle, Tron is seen still trembling in fear after being intimidated by Doom. She then baing helped by her little subordinate robot Servbot and also Felicia to sitting in a chair that became their seat to watch the show to be played.

"Tron-sama, are you alright?" Ask Servbot in concern at Tron.

Tron was seen swallowing back her saliva, as she said in fear tone. "U-Uhh... yeah, i'm think so." She said cautiously as she glacing at Doom. The Latveria ruler himself is seen slunk back in his favorite chair, while clasped his hands and watching Deadpool puts the disk of the next episode of the show. "I never thought he could be as scary like that if people near him."

"Gomen'nasai, Tron-chan. Doom-san is like that if he feels disturbed." Felicia said, as she trying to calm and convince Tron. "He probably meant that so we could be calm to watch this show. You can get used to his attitude if you can be calm, and maybe he will forgive you later on!"

"That because he take interests in you," said She-Hulk who teases Felicia, as she hug the Catwoman's neck. "That's why he always wants to listen to your words. Maybe Victor is secretly like you, Felicia."

"Jennifer-san! That's not true!" Said Felicia in embarrassed; there was a noticeable dusting pink on her cheeks. "I just meant to calm Doom-san, so that he would not hurt anyone else he was friends with... that's all!" She reasoned.

"Yeah, sure it is Pussycat." She-Huk said as she grin at Felicia, which made the Catwomancould only play with her two fingers with herblushing face.

After everyone sitting in a place they found it comfortable (Doctor Strange Sits flying between Spiderman and Doom. Tron Bonne sits between She-Hulk and Felicia in the floor with them, and while her Servbot sits on her lap. while Ryu and Iron Fist sat next to Felicia on his right side while sitting cross.), Deadpool then hits the play button on the remote DVDand the DVD screen starts displaying the internet show they will be watching. Before the show can even starts, then they watched another advertisement called GameFly. Much like Netflix, GameFly is an online rental subscription service, but instead movies like Netflix they specializes in sending video games from online and to mail.

"Hmm... this GameFly company is kinda similar like some company back in my place." Tron said while raising her eyebrows when she saw the company's ad.

"So there's a company like this also in your place too?" She-Hulk asked curiously.

"Well, of course there is!" Gloated Tron, as she holding her chest proudly. "In fact i've become a regular customer there! I always buy a good product to give to my subcontinent so that their work is more better!"

But unlike the case with Servbot, as the robot of LEGO minifigure has a different answer. "But Tron-sama, we always hijack the company to take-OW!?" Servbot speech stopped instantly when he was hit hard on the head by Tron.

"Baka! Don't tell about that!" Said Tron whos is annoyed and also embarrassed who heard her secret exposed because of innocence of Servbot. "Don't ever spit about our work while i'm trying to impress them, Baka!"

"Heh, and here i'm almost think you've changed a bit after our last encounter." Said Zero who is snorted, which made Tron to glare at him.

After another advertisement on GameFly has ended, the Death battle log appears with metal and orchestra music accompanying the opening.

 **(Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

While Doctor Doom and his group that yesterday had watched the first episode of Death Battle are wondering what type of fighters are appearing next, Ryu, Iron Fist, Doctor Strange, Tron and her Servbot feeling fascinated when they see the opening theme.

"So this is the opening of the Death Battle show," Iron Fist said that looked impressive towards the opening of the show. "It's really impressive if you ask me."

"I know right!" Spider-Man said, as he bump his head enjoying the music opening. "Even the music is still stuck in my mind after the first episode which i watch with others yesterday!"

"I'm gonna say, this is the coolest and impressive opening i ever see." Said Tron who looked amazed by the opening of the show.

"Yeah... except that scary graphic title." Servbot muttered quietly.

"I'm not really kind of the music, but that is look's impressive." Said Doctor Strange who looked impressive towards the opening. Even ryu nods in agreement with Strange's opinion.

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. King of the fighting genre. And every good fighters needs awesome villians.

"Well, we have already awesome villians right here in his house!" Said Deadpool cheerfully as he embraced Doctor Doom neck. "I'm a right, Doomiey?"

Seeing the threatlessness of Deadpool against him, Doom immediately electrified Deadpool body with his left iron gauntlet hand, making the fourth wall breaker mercenarry screaming in pain when being electrocuted and fell down to the floor with his whole body smoky after being electrocuted by Doom.

"You do that again... i'll make sure you will not rest in peace." Doom spoke in a low, threatening tone. "Do i make myself clear, Wade Wilson?"

"Oof! You no fun doc..." Said Deadpool in pain while trying to get up. The other can only sweatdrop when they see Deadpool unlucky by his own act at Doom.

While the other looking shame at Deadpool act, Spider-Man was having convertation with Ryu and Iron Fist after hearing the host Wiz mentioning about Street Fighter. "Wait, Street Fighter? Is that the tournament where you entering the fight with other most famous fighters from around your world, Ryu?"

"It's actually called the World Warrior Tournament at first," Said Ryu who explained calmly. "But when people often see fighters like us dueling on the streets, they are more familiar with this fight as Street Fighter."

"Ryu has been crowned champion for many years in that tournament, and i really impressive and respect that." Said Iron Fist, while tapping Ryu shoulder in proud manner. "Even Ryu once tell's me that he enter his first tournament in age of twenty-three years to test his skill."

"Wait, twenty-three? Even i'm still having trouble fiding a side job in that age to earn money for my aunt!" Said Spider-Man who was suprised and also amazed to hear the fatcs about Ryu. "Man, you are really greatest manly fighter i ever meet, Mr. Ryu!"

"hehehe, thanks Peter-kun." Said Ryu chuckled at hearing it.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Everyone from Capcom world who heard the names of man that familiar in their world, just stared at the plasma TV screen with thier surprised expression. This is not go unnoticed by everyone from Marvel world, as they see their Capcom friends staring shocked at the show after hearing the name of the first combatant.

"Hey! That is the scary man that hurting anyone in that fighting tournament!" Felicia said surprised, while pointing towards the TV screen.

"So the sysmbol yesterday... it was him." Strider Hiryu said cautiously, remembering the preview that yesterday that had been shown at the end of the first episode of Death Battle.

"So this is what you mean either one of us or someone we know apppears on the show, Wade?" Ask Zero at Deadpool while pointing towards the TV screen.

"Yups, My super robot friend." Deadpool casually, while nudge Zero shoulder. "This is what me and Jennifer is talking about in the beginning!"

"Ryu, is that the evil person you have been talking about?" Ask Iron Fist to Ryu while pointing towards the TV screen as well.

"..." Ryu didn't say anything, as he was too surprised to a man that always haunting and tempting him to drive to darkness powers appearing in this show.

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom.

"Hmph! Another man who call his title doom," Said Doom scoffed with the tittle this Shang Tsung given. "This old cranky man is not worthy to given tittle of doom."

"I'm more really intrigued about this combatant sorcery origin." Said Strange who feel curious about this sorcerer information.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win A Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant, which is familiar to Ryu and everyone from Capcom side itself, is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the big beads around his neck.

"Now i'm remember. I've once meet and run into this guy before," Said Zero who remembered something about this Akuma. "He once challenged me to fight with him, and he wants to know how strong a machine like me can fight with him."

"He is also seen in my place too! And even me and my friends once meet him in the creepy world called Makai World!" Felicia said, looking a little scared while telling everyone about her experience. "He almost hurting my friend for the sake of fighting strong people, nya!"

"Is this scary dude who always appeared suddenly in each of your residence, is normal in your world?" Ask Spider-Man to Felicia and the Capcom side teams. "I heard from Ryu himself, he was one of the mysterious fighter who always targeted Ryu himself and challenged the strongest people in your world, i'm a right?

"Yes, you could say that." Strider Hiryu replied with calm and stoic tone, while staring intently at the TV screen. "He always appears in the alleged place, only to find a formidable opponent for whom he fights and test their fighting skills. Sometimes, the battles that he wins always ends up miserable for his opponent that he fights with."

"Damn, that sounds like the Juggernaut wont do when he try pick a fight with somebody." Spider-Man stated.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far away from Latveria country..._ **)**

A man with blue eyes, red hair, and extremely tall and muscular figure which name is Cain Marko or better known as the Juggernaut, is relaxing on some beach in somewhere east america. While enjoying the beach view and sit relaxing on the sand beach while enjoying his canned drink, he felt something stuck in his mind as he face became pout.

"Don't know why, but i'm feeling someone is talking about me right now." Said Cain in his gruffly voice. He then smashed the can of drink he was drinking and said, "And somehow i wanted to fight with someone strong now!"

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

 **(Cues: Street Fighter IV – Old Temple)**

Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other street fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.**

"Damn, if this Gouki dude meet the Hulk and pick a fight with him," Said Spider-Man who imagined the fight that he meant. "It probably cause a big damaged to their surrounding if they ever fight."

"Actually, spidey, it's already happened before." She-Hulk told, which makes Spider-Man stared in surprise at the female version and also paternal cousin of the Hulk. "Remember the day i tell you about my cousin fighting with some man with a black karate shirt, when our world almost merging with Capcom world?"

Spider-Man the tries to remember what She-Hulk means. And after 6 seconds had passed, peter finally remembered what Jennifer meant. "No way... seriously!?" Said Spider-Man who shocked at hearing it. "Then what happened after that!? Did you brother lose or something?"

"Well, you could say that." She-Hulk answered, with a slightly worried tone. "When me and team from the Defenders come to pick up Bruce in his place, i and others find Bruce already unconscious in his normal form, lying on the crumbling road beside that Akuma guy that staring at my cousin unconscious we tried to ask him of what he had done to my cousin, he immediately disappeared with his strange dark energy power of him. "

"When i can track him down using my spell magic, Ms. Jennifer suggest to bring soon Mr. Banner headquarters to be treated further, which i am and the rest of the Defenders team agree too." Strange added. "When we manage to heal Mr. Banner and wake him up, he told us that when on his rampage state, he meet this man in black karate gi, as you guess it Akuma, and fight him head on." He said, as he shrugged off a little. "And you know the end of it from Ms. Jennifer."

Meanwhile, Daniel Rand or commonly called Iron Fist, was trying to awaken Ryu from his reverie. "Ryu, you okay there? You look a little tense."

". . . .is nothing to worry about, Daniel-kun." Ryu replied calmly while shaking his head.

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control (Doctor Doom and Iron Fist interested at this)**

 **Can fire Multiple at Once (Iron Fist also interested at this too)**

 **Shinku Hadouken (Iron Fist, Spider-Man, Deadpool, She-Hulk and Zero like this one)**

 **Can be Charged (Similar like Zero Charged beam and That kinda reminds Tron of her lover... she mean her archenemy!)**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken] (Iron Fist also interested at this too)**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks; including the Gou Hadouken, A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

"It's exactly like my Z-Buster, and Axl gun and X buster." Said Zero staring interestingly at the energy generating moves.

"It's kinda reminds us of Volnutt-san arm cannon buster, Tron-sama." Said Servbot who reminded Tron of her archenemy.

"Yeah, That kinda look's like Volnutt-kun arm buster cannon..." Said Tron who stared interested as well. Until she realized that Servbot mentions the name of the person she secretly loves, which made her hit Servbot head and scold him. "B-Baka! You don't need to say that name again!"

"OW! It's hurt, Tron-sama!" Said Servbot whined, while rubbing the spot he has been hit.

"I am still having difficult time to imitate your fireball moves like that, Ryu." Said Iron Fist who was amazed by the Hadouken shot. "Even though i've mastered inner energy techniques like Chi, i still can't pull out the same moves like that."

"Well, it's actually not fireball as it just 'wave motion fist' or 'surge fist'," Said Ryu calmly, while trying to forget about the thoughts that haunt him earlier. "Is achieved by the user to concentrating his or her Chi energy into a ball of tight energy in the hands, which can then be hurled at their opponent. Even though is not fireball, but it actually produce flame if you concentrate properly." He said as he pats Iron Fist shoulders and smiled at him. "So yeah, you could probably can do that."

"Well, then you must teach me how to do that then!" Iron Fist replied excited, which makes Ryu nods at him.

"Hmm, its also similar like spell-casting energy." Said Strange who is amazed by Ryu explanation of it. even Doom was seen nodding in agreement about that.

 **Boomstick: Man, if i ever fire a Hadouken in real life, i'mma die happy.**

"And everyone still trying to fire Kamehameha like Goku until now." Said Deadpool casually eating his pizza.

"Yeah, and everyone who are not familiar with the anime Dragon Ball, will just staring strangely to the person who did that." She-Hulk added with chuckled, while imagining the Anime Lovers in the real world (Auth: us i'm mean.) still trying to perfom that energy attack, but failed and being strange gaze by others.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist" (Iron Fist, Zero, Spider-Man and She-Hulk likes that, While Deadpool remember pulling that moves before)**

" **Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick (Strider Hiryu, Spider-Man and Iron Fist like that too)**

 **Teleport (This is intrigued Doctor Strange and Iron Fist)**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" (Iron Fist interested at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"Haha! I remember pulling that move on Kitty before!" Said Deadpool who laughed to remember the incident he had once experienced.

"Wait, Kitty? As if... Kitty Pryde from the X-Men teams?" Asked Spider-Man who was surprised to hear the name of one member of X-Men called Deapdool earlier. "You once punch her with that move? What the hell! Why did you do that to her!?"

"Well, i'm just trying to encourage odl Wolvie to hit me," answered Deadpool in casually. "Beside, that time we were being influenced by some lame old supervillians called Doctor Bong, who is actually archenemy of Howard the Duck. So i don't have choice but to hit her and let Wolvie stab me in other to defeat that Bong dude."

But before Spider-Man can say anything else at Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth was instantly hit in the head hard by She-Hulk. "Deadpool, you're my best pal's. But if i see or heard you hurting a innocent girls like Kitty again, i'm gonna smack you hard that you can't even feel your ass," She-Hulk said in threatening tone, as she cracked her knuckles. "You got that, Ninja Spider-Man?"

"Ouch! I'm just following the narrator script okay!?" Deadpool reasoned, while rubbing his head after being hit. "And in fact, it turns out to be her clones created by that Bong dude after all!"

"Guess what? i'm also fighting that Doctor Bong too in my issue comic before,"She-Hulk said stated the fact, while glared at Deadpool. "I defeat him using fourth wall awereness, and what do you not just do that instead having to hit Kitty for following the narrator script?" she said with a frustrated look."I'm mean, For god sake DP! you are the most popular fourth wall breaker that can manipulated the Marvel narrator script!? Why you just do that instead!?"

"Enough of you fool! Or else i will blast you two out of my castle!" Shouted Doctor Doom who silenced them, while Spider-Man just sweatdrop seeing that two argue with their nonsense.

Unlike those who are noisy, Uron is having conversation with Ryu about the moves that mentioned by Death Battle host. "Hey Ryu, how you can fly like that with that swift multi-striking hurricane kick?" Ask the curious Iron Fist.

"Uhh... it's kinda hard explain." Ryu said, while rubbing his face with his finger. "But you could say, i can do that by through the training."

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken (Iron Fist and Zero take interest at this, while Deadpool says that this is inspired from Goku Kamehameha)**

 **Kongou Kokuretsu Zan (She-Hulk take interest at this, as well Iron Fist too)**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant hell Murderer" (Doctor Doom take intrigued at this moves and likes its name, while the rest of people except Zero, Strider Hiryu , Deadpool and Doctor Strange, shivering by the name)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongou... Kokuretsu za... how do you say that?**

"Kongou Kokuretsu Zan." Everyone in Capcom side (Strider Hiryu, Zero, Felicia, Ryu, Tron Bonne and Servbot) and even Deadpool who can speak fluently japanese language said at the same time.

Wiz: No idea.

"Wait, is he supposedly the smartest host in this show?" Said Spider-Man who confused to hear Wiz, which should be the smartest host of the show, not knowing what it was. "I'm mean, he should able to read that."

"Nah, chances are he's just pretending to be stupid, or tired to translate it for Boomstick." She-Hulk said as she grinned.

"For once, i agree with you, Jennifer." Said Doom who nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Well, i'm pretty sure that's japanese for "Fuck You Up!"**

"That's bad language, Boomstick-san!" Scolded Felicia after heard Boomstick translates it with a dirty word.

"And this is why i'm not agree to watch this show in the first place!" Said Tron with scowl, as she holding the left and right side of Servbot head, like a mother who prevents her children to heard such dirty words.

"Well, you could get used to it." convinced She-Hulk casually.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

They see Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that send his opponent flying.

"Damn! That must be one hell of punch!" Said Spider-Man amazed, while also winced seeing Akuma opponent being sent flying like that from that super punch.

"That almost look exactly like my electric ground pound." Doom muttered quietly while taking similarities of Akuma moves with his own.

"To be honest, that was impressive strength i ever see." Said Iron Fistimpressive with the force of the moment shown by Akuma.

While Ryu just kept quiet and stared at the internet show that shows person who always obsessed on him to use the Satsui no Hadou to his fullest extent.

 **Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it, Holy shit!**

Most of the people in the room (Except Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom who still keep they façade but impressive of what they heard) are shocked and jaw dropped at that.

"No way! He can destroy the island with just one hit!?" Said Tron who was shocked and still not believe in it. "What kind of man is he!?"

"Damn! Even heavy hitter like Hulk and Thor have difficulty in smashing something that big!" Said Spider-Man who surprised at hearing that fact.

"Not if my cousin using his World Breaker mode." Muttered quietly She-Hulk, while remembering the event where's her brother come back from planet Skaar, and want get revenge on Tony and others who exiledhim to space.

"Actually… it really happened." Ryu said calmly and stoically, which made everyone in the room no exception Doctor Doom looked surprised and curious towards the martial arts street fighter champions. "I eventually finds Akuma's island (known as Onigami Isle or the Gokuentou) and challenges him to avenge my master, Gouken. While fighting, Akuma saw the potential within me to harness the ki of the Satsui no Hadou and to match him in battle. Telling me to fight him again when he has embraced the Satsui no Hadou fully to the point of giving up his humanity, he then strikes the ground with the powerful ki of the Satsui no Hadou and disappears. The island falls apart around me, and left me in the ocean to contemplate his words."

"Damn, that guy is evil! More evil than the rest Super-Villians i had fought in my daily lifes!" Said Spider-Man who started not liking about Akuma.

"It's kinda reminds me when Sigma try to subdued me with the Maverick Virus." Zero muttered quietly.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Everyone then turn their attention at the show again and they see Akuma performs a move where slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious... or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with somekind japanesse symbol on his back glowing.

Some of the people in the room who sees that moves just awed at that and some of them shivering when they see Akuma perform that.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, Also know as the raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"

"Damn... i don't even want to think what happen on the opponent who was hit by the attack." Said Spider-Man who was horrified seeing that moves. "He must have taken a lot of punches to make opponent don't move again like that."

"It's more than just that," Said Ryu calmly, which made everyone turn their attention at him again. "Not only he will kill or even destroy his or her opponent, but also turns his foes bad sins against them, and eradicates their soul."

"That's scary!" Said the frightened Servbot, as he hiding behind Tron's body.

She-Hulk who hears it, immediately turns to Strange and ask him, "Strange, you sure my cousins don't having any side effects, mystic injuries or anything when we pick him up at that time?" She ask worriedly.

Strange who looked at the worry of She-Hulk, then answered it calmly, "Well, you don't need to worry about that Ms. Jennifer. Aside some bad and minor injuries that in the body Mr. Bruce, i do have found some wounds that have dark energy that is still left on it." He said while caressing his chin and recalling the events of what She-Hulk meant. "Fortunately, i able to purify and healing the rest of the wounds and injuries which has the dark energy... and it seems there's nothing wrong or adverse effects on Mr. Bruce soul after that."

"Well, luckily for me, i always go to church every week." Said Deadpool casually while eating his Chimichanga. "So when i prepare for my killing job, i always praying to the god to forgiving me while doing my job."

Some of the people in the room just staring Deadpool with Deadpan look, and some of them just sweatdrop at hearing confident words.

"I... don't think it will work like that, Wade-san." Ryu said, sweatdrop at Deadpool.

 **Boomstick: Man, i'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

"Who have the right mind named his or her child by the name name of moves that supposedly killing you opponent?" Tron said, staring strangely at TV screen, especially on Boomstick itself.

"Apparently, he is the one who gonna do that." Said Zero while staring blankly at the host Boomstick.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting.

"Hmph! Using his power for barbaric way's." Said Doom while shaking his head at what Akuma had done all his life. "This man is more like mindless brute fool, who just shows that he is the strongest in the world."

"What about you who always saying; that you're the one who should rule of mankind and the world itself?" Ask Hiryu who raised his eyebrows at Doom.

Doom who heard the question, then looked at the former Strider's agent and replied flatly, "There's different between the goal to lead the world and showing the strength of power, Strider."

Wiz: He travels the world day and night, searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...

Some of the people in the room cringed and horrified at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma iconic symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Everyone saw that as horror for Akuma murdering his own brother. Especially Ryu, who was horrified and devastated for seeing his master Gouken. Ryu even remembering that time when he arrives on the scene, witnessing the corpse of his master and also his father figure.

 _Gouken-sensei... i will make sure to defeat you aniki, Gouki, and make him pay for what he has done to you!_ Ryu said in his though, as he glared downward an clenched his right hand. _I promise to you, that i will never use Satsui No Hado to defeat some opponent... especially him!_

While everyone was feeling horrified and distubed about what Akuma has done to his brother, and Some of them feel angry and hate about Akuma doing, Iron Fist was saw Ryu staring downward with his right hand clenched hard. Iron Fist knows how sad and pained his sparing partner himself when he saw that info.

 _Ryu... i'm really respect of you._ Said Iron Fist in his though while respecting Ryu. _You still going forward and never give up in completing your training even though dark past still haunts you._

While Ryu still pictured his deceased master and vows to get back Akuma for killing his master, suddenly he felt his shoulder patted by someone beside him. "Ryu..." Said a man next to him, who made Ryu thought came back to the present , as he see Iron Fist staring at him."Don't worry about it. I'm sure someday, if you trying hard enough, you will beat him for murdering your master." Said Iron Fist try to be wise, as he patted Ryu shoulder and look at his fighting partner with determined look. "I will also be there helping you to defeat him, if we encounter him. I'm promise you on that!"

"Yeah! Let's punish him for hurting you and killing your beloved teacher, Ryu-san!" Said Felica also determine too while clenching both of her paws hand.

"Yeah Mr. Ryu! We will helping you to take down this evil guy!" Said Spider-Man which is also the same determinations.

"Do not ever give up in achieving your vision Ryu," Strange said sagely, while smiling at Ryu. "I see you someday will become strong and great man in the future."

"We are always on your side." Said Zero with the same determined look too. Strider Hiryu who is been quiet also seen nodding in agreement towards Ryu.

Ryu who sees everyone he knows in the room who encourages him and wants to help him in defeating his master and also foster fahter killer, can't say anything and stared at everyone with a feeling he could not express. "Minna-san..."

But then Boomstick broke the happy moment by his bad joke.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

.

.

.

.

Everyone fell silent after hearing making that joke. Then everyone and even Doom himself, glaring at the TV screen featuring the internet show, especially on one of its hots: Boomstick.

"Did Boomstick just making a joke... over a person who died because of his sibling?" Said Spider-Man as he narrowing his eyes at TV screen.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, BOOMSTICK-SAN!" Tron, Felicia and even Iron Fist yelled at the same time at Boomstick joke.

"Woah, way the ruined the mood, ***hole." Said Zero staring blankly at Boomstick.

"That is not really nice, Mr. Boomstick." Said Strange as he shaking his head at that joke. Even Doom is silently agree and frowned about that joke.

"That's kinda the Joker s*** joke when he make chaos on DC comic." Said Deadpool to She-Hulk, which made the Amazonian-girl-like woman nod in agreement. Even Deadpool and She-Hulk do have some pick-up lines when making a joke.

Ryu who hearing Boomstick making joke over his dead master/foster father just clenched his fist again while his eyes was twitching.

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strenght to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"Thank god, that's not really happened!" Spider-Man sighed in relief, as he heard many tales and story about people making a deal with a demon... which ends up badly in the end.

"I'm still skeptical about the demon part is. But is really not a good idea making a deal with some wicked and evil people." Said Tron while remembering some shady people she have and meet back in her place.

"You right about that, Ms. Tron," Strange agrees with Tron's words. "I do meet some man and women making deal with evil beings like that, and it's always end ups badly for the person doing that." He said as he shaking his head in shame. "I'm really shame and took pitty about someone will do that for quickly gain his or her goal."

Doom who heard it himself from Strange then looked down with downcast eyes. Remembering the time when he made a pact with some trio demons name the Hazareth Three, which involved sacrificing the woman he loves, Valeria, during his youth in order gain more power. To atone his sins, Doom then delivered the children of his arch-nemesis Reed Richards and Susan Storm, member of the Fantastic Four, for the death of his love and also on the condition he got to naming Reed's daughter after Valeria name. Since then, Doom considers himself to be the self-appointed guardian of young Valeria as he feels this is the way he can respect and redeem his sin over the death of Valeria.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

"Kinda disappointing if this man who supposedly stronger fighter don't have many stamina." Said Zero slightly disappointed with what he heard about Akuma physical strengh.

"Well, even the greatest martial arts also have limits too you know." Iron Fist reminding, while Ryu nodding agreement with that.

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"And never make the opponent have chance to make a move on him," Hiryu said with a calm tone. "Overpowering them maybe effective, but you never know when your opponent uses another tactic to turn the table."

Everyone in the room agrees on that. While it's good to have total control over a fight, but you'll never know if your opponent has any other tactics to turn things around with another trick of them.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

"That is really bad thing, Boomstick-san!" Said Felicia scolded at Boomstick.

"Nah, i think he refers to Akuma." She-Hulk convince Felicia what Boomstick mean, while compare Akuma attack move with her cousins, the Hulk.

 _ **Akuma:**_ _I am Akuma, and i will teach you the true meaning of pain!_

 _Hmph! I will show him the true meaningof pain, you brute fool!_ Doom said in his though, while scowled at Akuma. _Let's see how his So called Satsui No Hado can last long against the might of my power, when Doom will find him in his world!_

With the analysis and the facts about Akuma have been completed, everyone had mixed and different feelings on the brothers of Ryu teacher. Doctor Doom, Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and She-Hulk, liked his energy attacks and fighting prowess, but they were disappointed with his stamina. Spider-Man slightly scared about Akuma and shudder to imagine if he fought him in the battle, but he admits that he's good fighter. Tron Bonne and Felicia really hate and dislikes him because of his family issues and how evil he is seeing how he murdered his own brother and also Ryu teacher martial art.

Ryu, despite hating him, also saying that Akuma maybe evil person, but he's strangely respectful to children and doesn't kill unless he has reason – either because someone has agreed to a fight to the death or because someone outright tries to go after him. This surprise and intrigued everyone, especially Felicia, who have fondness of children too and has her own orphanage, seeing Akuma really respect on kids despite being a killer.

Now onto next combatant...

* * *

 **(cues The Soul Chamber (Classic) – Mortal Kombat)**

The next contestant is an old martial artist master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. But what makes them confused and strange to look at the show is, some scenes showed him as elderly, and some showed him as quite young.

Spider-Man was cocked her head as he said, "Wait, did we just see him as elderly man back in the opening, or this is just was this photo when he was young?" Asked the wall crawler in confused.

"Well, we're about to find out about that budddy!" Deadpool replied in cheerful tone while eating another Chimichanga.

Doctor Strange is seen raised his eyebrows and had to tilt his face and said, "Hhmm... his really reminds me of Baron Mordo because of his face and appearance are similar."

"Don't remind me of that incompetent sorceress again, Strange!" Snapped Doom, as he seems to have to remember again some incident with a man that Strange has mentioned.

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

"On other hand, Doom really surprised and impressive that this old crancky man know's how to use magic and physical combat at the same time." Said Doom who was intrigued and impressive about Shang Tsung fighting moves. He also uses martial arts and magic simultaneously too thanks to his learning his time at secret of monks in Tibet.

"I'm agree on that one, Doom," Said Iron Fist who was amazed by the info about Shang Tsung. "Never seen in my life someone using his or her magic and hand-to-hand combat at the same time. It's kinda similar like me when i'm using my Chi energy to amplify my fighting prowess."

"It's also kinda reminds me of some fighters back in my world, who is rumored to be using magic too when fighting." Said Ryu while recalling some of the people who using that power back in his place.

"Me too! It's also reminds me of some my friends back in my home!" added Felicia, while recalling some of her friends who using magic and combat moves at the same time.

* * *

 **FLAMMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attacks in rounds of one, Two, or Three (Kinda similar with one of the Zero moves energy attacks)**

 **Fire Damage (Iron Fist liked this)**

 **Swift and Deadly (Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom approves that)**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps (Felicia, Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and her Servbot shuddering about that)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"I don't know, maybe you can ask the Predator. They always carry a lot of skull bones while hunting in their movies." Said Deadpool innocently while referring to the some famous alien hunter movie.

(Auth: which is also one of the author favorite movie franchise XD )

"Okay, that was combination of Creepy, and yet cool at the same time." Said Spider-Man who dreadfully hoping they're no Super-Villians using that energy projectile like that.

"Whatever this old man capable of... his kinda scary than the humanoid Reaverbot that i and Volnutt-kun facing in my place." Said Tron slightly shivering at Shang Tsung energy projectile.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast (Strider Hiryu silently approves that)**

 **Wide Range (Doctor Doom and Strider Hiryu liked this)**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough (Doctor Doom, Doctor Strange and Iron Fist intrigued at that)**

 **Sucker Punch! (Spider-Man, Deadpool, She-Hulk, Felicia, Zero and Iron Fist laughed on that one)**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape".

"Intriguing, and i wonder what kind of spell he able to burn his opponent when he appear next to them." Strange said in curious tone, while stroking his hairy chin.

"That's reminds me of Blaze Heatnix, as he also using that moves against me and X." Zero said while remembering some animal-base reploid he fought back before in his place.

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs, especially Iron Fist who laughing hard at that and as he said, "Haha! I'm remember Cage once use that phrase when he fought that Wrecking Crew back when i was teaching him martial arts moves that time!"

"Really? Man, i though he learn those moves when he was still a wild street fighter." Said Spider-Man while also surprised about that bit info from Iron Fist.

"Well, he sort of like that. But he also a gifted athleted before receiving superhuman abilities back before he was recruited as volunteer for somekind experiment in Seagate Prison." Said Iron Fist who explained his time with his teammate called earlier. "I'm sort teaching him some of my martial arts moves, and learning how to couple leverage with his strength in order to increase his combat effectiveness against more powerfull opponents."

"Woah... can i study with you about martial arts too?" Said Spider-Man that interesyed in the practice of martial arts Iron Fist.

"Sure, but after i learning how to use Hadouken from Ryu of course." Said Iron Fist casually as he tapped Ryu's back. Which the latter just smiling at him.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows (That suprise everyone. Especially the Marvel side, and Zero, Ryu and Felicia, as they fought someone like that before)**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject (Kinda similar with Zero after he gains the special ability or weapon of his defeated enemies in the past)**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies (This intrigued Doctor Doom)**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into ones.

"Okay, is that reminds you guys with something?" Said Spider-Man who looked towards his Marvel side friends.

"Yeah, that's kinda reminds us of some mutant babe named Mystique." Deadpool said as he mentioned the name one of the subspecies race mutant in their world.

"And speaking about her, i still have an unfinished business with that B***." She-Hulk spoke in a low, threatening tone while cracked her knuckles.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far away from Latveria country..._ **)**

A young woman who have red hair, yellow eyes, and dark blue skin which covered by her white clothes, which name is Raven Darkholme or better known as Mystique, was enjoying his spare time in one of the small apartments in one of the cities in France.

While enjoying his spare time by reading magazines, Mystique feeling the creeps that made her stop reading. _I don't know why, but i'm feeling someone is talking about me._ Mystique said in her though, with a slightly frightened expression. _Maybe i will not go with Erik on his mission this time._

Grabbing a cell phone nearby, Mystique then tries to call someone. After finishing pressing the call button on his touch screen phone and hearing his call channel being picked up, Mystique then speaks, "Hey, Erik. Maybe this time i did not participate in your plan in forging the headquarters of Avengers."

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

"Yes... that also reminds us of that invasion the Skrulls that happened ten years ago." Said Strange while remembering the occurrence of colonization by the shapeshifters aliens the Skrulls. "I was in the Illuminati teams back there, and we secretly confront the group of Skrulls and warns them that any further invasion attempts of earth would mean further reprisals."

"Wait! So there's somekind of aliens like that in your world!?" Said Tron who was shocked and also disbelieved to hear about such alien exist in their (Marvel side) world.

"Yes, and it was happened ten years ago before the world where you lived appeared and was close to us." Answered Spider-Man, as he began describe about the Skrulls race using his hands. "They are like green-skinned reptilian, not munch as the Hulk, with large pointed ears like Elf. They have a red or green eyes and chins with several vertical folds in the skin below their mouth, which it kinda... ugly if you ask me."

"Those lizards, are really good hiding behind their skin using their shapeshifting abilities and combined with their techology. Even those who have superior sense like Worlverine and magic of Strange have trouble finding the real one." Doom added, crossing his arms across his chest while recalling the day of that invasion. "Luckily, Doom was aware of that infiltration and successfully able to negate their ability and reveal there disguised, thank's to my superior technology."

"Yeah, and you helped us to find the aliens thank's to your tech," Says Spider-Man sarcasticaly. "Even thought you did little participate in our war against these dude."

"That would be beneath me to do that, Peter Parker." Replied Doom coolly. "Beside, without my invention, you all will be confused like a lost man in a wide forest."

 **Boomstick: Man I wish i can morph into anybody i wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"Please tell me he didn't transform into that kind of "fun" that i'm thingking right now, isn't it?" Ask Tron sharply, while glaring daggers at the show. "Is this idiot also perverted too!?"

"Yeah! Boomstick-san also kind of pervert guy too!" Felicia said irritatedly, as she moved her two paw hands that like wanted to scratch. "He also even did it while in the first episode me and others watched yesterday, nya!"

"Don't worry girls, we have someone to fill that role." Said She-Hulk grinned as she cracked her knuckles again.

Deadpool paled in fright of what she meant, as he stay a little way from She-Hulk, Felicia and Tron, and glare at the Author while whispering, "Remember Mr. Author, karma is real!"

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden (Doctor Doom kinda liked that)**

 **Of Unknown Made (That made everyone curious and intrigued everyone, especially Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange)**

 **Prefers Fist and Magic Over Swordplay (Doctor Doom and Zero kinda disappointed, but Ryu and Iron Fist approved of this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attack.**

"A really clever move this Shang Tsung was. But it's really shame he just a scheming pawn of someone ruler." Doom said impressive, and then shaking his head in shame as he rembering that Shang Tsung was pawn of someone ruler. Doom himself also uses such tactics when he fights against someone as powerfull as god, like example; Galactus and that abstract being the Beyonder.

"I'm kinda approved about that," Said Ryu who nodded approves about the style and manner of fighting Shang Tsung. "As honorable fighter, you should takes any challenge head-on and doesn't use any advantage to win a the battle quickly."

"Damn, Ryu, this is even make me more respectful about the way you life as warrior!" Iron Fist said, amazed with the words spoken by Ryu earlier.

"Me too, I'm also really respect of you, Ryu." Said Zero who smiled proudly towards Ryu. Even Hiryu who sat next to him also nodded approves about it.

Ryu who heard it just scratching his cheek while sheepishly said, "Uhh... thank's minna-san."

Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"So thas why this old geezer look's so old than my brother, or any old guys back in my world." Tron bluntly said, who raised her eyebrows to hear the info. "Well, that's kinda deserve him. Even i'm not cheating when doing my job as Bonne Family Pirate!"

"Really shameful." Doom said as he shook his head in shame and also disappointed about it. "And here, i'm almost thought that he was honorable sorceress."

"It also beg the question in my mind; how can he be portrayed as young in his introductory info?" Ask Spider-Man curious, while also staring suspicion.

"And also, what of kind sorcery he can morph himself into people and enemies he know's in his world?" Added Strange, who also curious too about magic of Shang Tsung. "I know of some spells to change a person's look into someone else's view of the exploiting of ordinary people. But i want to know from Shang Tsung himself, how he can change into someone else like that."

"Well, you guys are about to find out soon!" Deadpool said dramatically, as he then said it slowly for suspen effect. "And you guys will not, really like it!"

Before anyone can ask about Deadpool last part, Wiz then continued about his explanation.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.

"what!?" everyone (Except Doctor Doom and Strider Hiryu. But also look surprised about it) in disbelief.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Heatlth (That reminds Felicia of Demitri, and reminds Zero of certain Bat Reploid)**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills (That reminds Spider-Man of certain X-Men member)**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literaly eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs.

The People in the room sees Shang Tsung grabbing and lifting a defeated opponent (Who is Liu Kang), before pulling his soul ou of him and absorb it through his free hand. The corpse of his victim turning into a wizened dissected husk by the act.

"So THAT'S why he look so different in the first introduction!" Said Spider-Man who surprised and shuddered in horror at hearing that. "Damn, that was sick man!"

"W-What kind of magician man is he!?" Shouted Tron who disturbed and also shuddered in horror, as she hugging Servbot. Which the little LEGO robot shaking in fright at seeing Tsung doing that, as he hugging Tron.

"That Shang Tsung is evil! EVIL MAN!" Felicia exclaimed, while shivering at hearing that. Then again, she even heard that The bats that always swarm around her succubus friend, Morrigan and Lilith, are actually the souls of the men they seduced every time they visit the Human World.

"And here i though Akuma was monster." Iron Fist said, as he glaring intently at TV screen, especially at Shang Tsung himself.

"Told you gusy!" Deadpool said casually.

"So that's why he can morph into anyone else." Said Strange as he srunching his brow at hearin it. "Absorbing souls is one of the most dangerous and immoral forms of black magic." Said Strange as he began explain. "Not only does the soul not pass onto the afterlife, it remains trapped in the being unless its willpower is able to overcome the host and take over the body."

"As mastering over magic too, i hear such kind of magic too when i'm still learning the Dark Arts." Doom said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I learn some of the spell that able to steal some of the youth and life force of the person. But i never use that kind of spell to win the battle against honorable opponent." Doom declared with the outmost seriousness. "Because such kind advantages is digraceful to Doom code of honor! Leaves a hollow victory to defeat your personal rival through such dishonorable way!"

"Well, glad you never use such disturbing magic thingy, Doom." Spider-Man said with relief hearing Doom's words. "Otherwise, we will be scared if another Shang Tsung doing same to other."

Doom just nodded about it. But there is something secret he hid from others. _Thank goodness i didn't tell that i using that kind of spell to unworthy opponent._ Said Doom in his though, as he kept watching the show without saying anything else after that.

For some reason, Hiryu narrowing his eyes supiciously at Doom, as he feeling something was concealed by the powerfull dictator.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

"And here i though that humans had the most severe punishment in the world." Said Zero who is also just as sarcastically as Boomstick.

"And this why Doom apply the death penalty for those who break the rules in my country." Stated Doom with a calm high tone, which made everyone in the room hear Doom staring disturbing at him.

 **(cues The Soul Chamber (Classic) – Mortal Kombat 9)**

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought over a thousands years.

"Yeah, thank's to his curses of course." Iron Fist said, glaring at the TV screen.

"Even i can still live long thanks to advanced medicine and treatment at my place, without inclusion of Dark Arts." Hiryu said in disgust.

Ryu even wondered if dangerous man like M. Bison also did the same thing like Shang Tsung too.

Wiz: His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat svereal times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villians, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Yeah, story of our lives." Said Deadpool casually as he drank a can of soda.

"Yup, and that's always happen everyday in our world!" Spider-Man says with his proud tone. "Some super-duper villians trying to take over the world, but then they butt always get kicked hard by some goody super heroes!" He said while puffing his chest foward with his heroic pose, as he slightly snickered. "Kinda sad to see some Super Villians who has gone to great lenghts to make plans from days or even years ago, must be ruined and destroyed by the arrival of the Super Heroes that save the day."

Suddenly a coughing voice made Spider-Man startled from his heroic pose. Turning to the source of the coughing, the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man found himself being stared intently by Doctor Doom. Soon he realized that Doom is still regarded as Villians even thought he and others have become friends with him, and they are still lucky that not being attacked by the Latverian ruler.

With his embarrased face, Spider-Man then sheepishly apologized to Doom, "Uhh... sorry Mr. Doom... no offense there."

"Noted." Doom replied simply in flat tone, as he glare at Spider-Man.

That brought a few laughs and chuckles out from the people in the room as they saw Spider-Man whims and words, which earned him an irritated gaze from the owner of the house host to whom they watching the show.

Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

"That is story of my lives too." Muttered Doom, as he knows have been fighting some demons, other sorcerers and even gods too, and always seeming return from certain death thanks to his Doombots inventions.

 _ **Shang Tsung:**_ ***** Pointing his finger at his opponent* _You... will... DIE!_

After the biograhpy and the facts about Shang Tsung ended, all of them then express their opinions about the sorceres from the world and also the Video Game of Mortal Kombat. The first thing about Shang himself, that he was monster, more so than Akuma. Doctor Doom like's his clever minds and formidable abilities. Ryu and Iron Fist really like he's fighting skill, but disliked about his dark sorcery. And the rest people didn't really like and hate him because he's cheater, schemer and also using his powers to devours the souls of countless victims to sustain his youth

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, i need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick: What?**

"What?" ask the rest of people in the room at the same time. Especially Felicia, who looks excited when Wiz said rats.

Wiz: From Gamefly.

Most of the people in the room like Doctor Doom, Zero, Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Deadpool, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange, began debating who is gonna win between Akuma and Shang Tsung in this evil fight. While the rest of them like Felicia, Ryu, Strider Hiryu, Tron Bonne and her Servbot didn't participate because they don't like about these two characters that who will be fight each other, but they gave a little bit of their opinion on the skills of the two fighters.

"Akuma maybe strongest combatant with his fighting skills and energy attacks, but his stamina is balls." Said Zero with his critical tone.

"Yeah, even my brother could take this brute old man down." Tron boasted, while eating a potato snack with Servbot, which was shared by Deadpool earlier.

"Kinda agree with the Megaman partner here, the red big guy bite off more than you can chew." She-Hulk said casually referring to Akuma. "But i will choose the red big guy. Let see how he can handle the most cheated boss in Mortal Kombat games and also in video games history."

"I'm with Jennifer on this one!" Said Deadpool cheerfully, pointing his thumb at She-Hulk as he agree and choice in her side.

Spider-Man gave her thoughts. "As much as i hate some evil baddies, i'm going with Shang Tsung. He's bit tricky with his evil magic. Tsung will gonna be tough to beat." He said as he drink his soda can which was shared by Deadpool earlier.

Strange nodded in agreement about that. "I have to go with Mr. Parker too. Shang Tsung is quite the diverse and cunning adversary man he is."

"As much i like Tsung for his cunning way and his dark sorcery, Doom will go with Akuma instead." Doom said calmly while holding a glass wine. (Auth: don't ask me how he got that -_-")) "I bet that wicked sorceres which reminds me of Thor Asgardian brother, Loki, never perfect to delivering the final blow to his enemies in his life."

"I have to go with Doom here, as much i hate Akuma for killing Ryu master." Iron Fist said, even though he didn't want to admit it but he only choose Akuma because his fighting prowess. Looking at Ryu, Iron Fist asked his training partner, "It this okay with you, Ryu?"

"It is fine, Daniel-san." Said Ryu who nodded no problem about it. Even he didn't really like about Akuma (or Gouki), but he want to see how his master killer how well against the sorcery trick of Shang Tsung.

In the end Zero, Spider-Man and Strange choose Shang Tsung, while Doom, She-Hulk, Deadpool and Iron Fist choose Akuma. The rest people didn't choose a side of these 2 character because how they both evil, and they just wanna see how the fight goes out.

 **Boomstick: Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(Cues The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)**

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage, which appears to be in a temple high above the clouds.

"Reminds me of some the temples in K'un-Lun place have." Iron Fist said as he remind some of the temples in the place of the origin of his power come from.

Once Akuma is seen reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape" moves. Akuma makes some distance and readies himself to fight.

"So this is their beginnings when the combatants of this show will fight?" Tron said as she rose her eyebrows at prefix fighting of the both fighters. "Kinda lame if you ask me."

"Well, you must sees the first episode of this show, Tron-Chan!" Felicia said cheerfully to Tron, as she began recalling the first episode of Death Battle show. "It was like cool sci-fic action movies! It was in space, and there is this Boba ship shooting this Samus ship down to some planet that have futuristic city!"

"The first is short if you ask me," Zero added, while remembering the first opening battle of Boba Fet versus Samus Aran in the first episode of Death Battle. "But overall, it's cool."

Now everyone will see the the battle they waiting for, especially on the five new people (Doctor Strange, Ryu, Iron Fist, Tron Bonne and Servbot) in Doom's room. They were very eager to see the awesome battle that their friends had talking about earlier. Now who will reign supreme: The Supreme Master of the Fist, or The Deadly Sorcerer?

Only one way to find out...

 **FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks.

"Damn! They both evenly matched countered each other moves!" Said Spider-Man who was amazed by the fight.

"Having mastered the original form of the Ansatsuken art fighting style, Akuma fighting style is based in the same vein as the all-around characters, with a much more offense-oriented design." Ryu explaining, as he focusing watching on the fight. "Akuma overall style focuses on completely dominating the opponent and preventing counterattacks."

As Ryu said that, Akuma is seen attacks Tsung, as the sorcerer distracted by energy attacks that Ryu master killer shoot earlier. Akuma first using "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma Shoryuken Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma then combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken, and now, Shang is on the ground.

"You right, Ryu. This dude is mean serious business!" Said Spider-Man while stared wide eyed at the fight.

"The big red guy doesn't give Song (Another alias Shang Tsung) chance to land hit on him." She-Hulk said as she smirked at the fight. "Kinda like my cousins way when smashing time."

"Pretty much curb-stomped him to paste." Iron Fist said who enjoyed the fight show. Although he likes such fighting moves, but he prefers to see his opponent to attack too, so there's is a challenges that create an exciting atmosphere.

But it look's like Shang Tsung won't give up that easily.

As the people in the room sees Akuma is about to grab Tsung and finish the fight, the sorcerer morphs into yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face.

"And here comes my man Scorpion!" exclaimed Deadpool as he fist shangking in excitement, seeing his favorite video games character. That made everyone who near him looking strange at him.

"Huh, you know this yellow ninja guy, Wade-kun?" Asked Felicia confused.

"Of course baby! He's also going appear in this show too!" Replied Deadpool playfully at the cat pop star.

(Auth: Deadpool! What did i say about spoiler!? _*))

Deadpool seemed to ignore it and then replied to the Author's words, "Hey Mr. Author, if Pinkie Pie can spoiler her own episode in Deadmanx513 story, why can i not too?" He say who answers the Author's words, and made everyone near the Merc with a Mouth staring weirdly at him (except for She-Hulk who just giggle at Deadpool antics).

"Is that right, my fourth wall breaker pony friend?" Deadpool said as he winked to someone he mentioned.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel universe..._ **)**

A pink ponies by the name of Pinkie Pie that somehow able to hear what Deadpool said, then replied, "That's right my awesome fourth breaker Anti-Hero friend!" She said in cheerful tone, as she winked back.

"Huh, Pinkie, who are you talking to?" Ask her friend who also pony too, that have rainbow theme named Rainbow Dash, staring confusion at her ponies friend.

"Nothing Dash! Just some of my friend talking to me!" Pinkie said with same cheerful tone.

"...Ookay." Said Rainbow Dash, staring weirdly at friend crazy party friend, as she and her then continued to watch the same internet show as Doom and Friends, with other ponies.

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest.

"What the... is he big idiot or something? Why he just keep staring at him?" Tron said, confused and slightly annoyed to see it even though she did not choose the two fighter.

"The reason why Akuma just keep staring at Shang Tsung new morphing appearance, as he want to inspect if Tsung new look was worthy for his challenge." Ryu answered calmly while still focused on the fighting. "Akuma pride himself for battle, as he keep searching for new strong opponent to worth for battle. So that's why he inspect Shang Tsung new look first before he engage him."

Tron who heard the explanation looked disliked about it. "pfft! What a stupid meat-heads." Said Tron sneer at that. "It just like if someone decides to buy another item and inspect it first, and before he or she can take it, it is taken first by someone else."

"I agree with you there, Tron-chan." Said Hiryu calmly, who made the member of Bonne Family Pirate slightly startled. "Don't lose your momentum just because there is something new in front of you. You should always be acting, never reacting."

Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes advantage.

 _ **Shang Tsung**_ _(as Scorpion)_ _ **:**_ _COME HERE!_

Tsung new form throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Tsung take his turn uppercutting the Master of the Fists.

"Damn, you guys is right." Said Spider-Man as he along with Tron and Felicia cringed at Tsung new form puching Akuma .

Once Shang new form did that, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

 _ **Man**_ _(Dan Forden):_ _TOASTY!_

Most people in the room were dumfounded and taken aback (excpet Doom and Hiryu who no showing surprise, as those two spent lifetime honing their senses for anything. But they did raise an eyebrow at that) at that sudden odd moment. While Deadpool and She-Hulk chuckled at that.

"Man, until today i'm still love Dan Toasty voice!" Said Deadpool gladly while mentioning the name sound programer and music composer of MK.

Shang then morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground.

"What the-how the hell Shang can do that!?" Spider-Man asked, as he surprise to see Shang Tsung able to shoot those Flaming Skulls out from the ground. "Wiz and Boomstick never mentioned he could do that!"

"And here i though you are the smartes young man, Peter. I really wonder how you able to achieve the top students in your school." Doom stated, clearly mocking Spider-Man because of the insecurity of the spider's hero. "They may not have said it specifically, but if you were paying attention to his opening analysis scenes, he shown doing that sorcery energy attack."

"Well, my spider-sense can't take that creepy skull thing's." Said Spider-Man jokingly, while rubbing his face with his finger in embarrassment.

Strange was thinking of trying to use similar attack like Shang Tsung, as he reminded himself to do that later after this.

Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behing Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword.

"Ouch! That was cheat move there." Said Iron Fist who winced with some of the people in the room (Felicia, Spider-Man, Strange, Tron and Servbot) at seeing Tsung using that hidden weapon.

"As much i agree with you, i'm kinda happy he finally use that sword." Zero said as he grin at that. "But i'd love to see him use it entirely rather than just use it for surprise attack."

"For once, i'm agree with you, Reploid." Said Doom who nodded in agreement, as he still keep his gaze at the fight.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining soul which is also regaining his health.

That made most everyone in the room shivering and disturbed at seeing Tsung doing that.

"You know what, he kinda reminds me of Rouge from the X-Men." Said Spider-Man who shuddered, remembering one of the mutant heroes members of X-Men.

"Yeah, both of them can able to absorb the talents and abilities of the peoples." Said She-Hulk who hugged herself. "Minus, the soul sucking part."

Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage.

"Damn! He just like "You touch me, and you dead!"" Said Spider-Man as he winced everytime he sees Shang Tsung being punched by Akuma after sorcerer drain the Master of the Fist life force. "Thiat is harsh and mean dude!"

"Like Doom who does not like to be touched by anyone but the trustworthy." Doom muttered quietly. He's armor that shielding his body also a lethal electric shock stunning or killing anyone who might come in contact with him. _But i really wonder, how can Felicia was able to touch me, when my armor electric shock will react if something touching the surface of the metal armor._ Doom wondered in his thought, while glancing at Felicia. _Maybe Doom will check the systems of armor later after this._

Shang is seen regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

 **(Cues Street Fighter Theme)**

The music in tensing and the group is tensed up and a bit excited who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? The Original or The Fake?

Only one will survive!

The real and fake Akumas leap into the air in slow motion and then they all start punching and kicking each other lightning speed, neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other.

Most of the people in the room (Except Doom, Hiryu and Ryu who just keep calm, but they impressive about it) staring wide eye and with thier mouth agape, seeing the two unstoppable force clashing into each other in awesome ways.

"You know what, forget about what i say! This show is really cool to watch!" exclaimed Tron as she staring amazingly at the fight show.

"Woah, even though the other one is fake, they both evenly matched each other!" Said Spider-Man who also amazed by the fight.

"To be honest, this is more awesome fight than the first episode." Said Zero who amazed while impressive at the fight.

"Kinda like seeing Bruce and the Juggernaut trying to overpowering each other." Said She-Hulk as she grinned remembering the time he sees his cousin Hulk form fighting the bulky armored villians of Juggernaut.

The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan.

Now the people in the room believes Tsung gonna win this.

"Come on you brute fool, get up and finish him already!" Snapped Doom quietly in his irriated look.

"Uh oh, this is not good for Akuma if his not get up quickly." Iron Fist said as he anticipated for what happen next.

For some reason, Ryu feels hoping to see Akuma being defeated by Shang Tsung. But he shrug that off from his thought as he keep continue to watch the out come of this.

Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, lying on the ground dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(Cues Street Fighter IV – Trailer Music)**

"Wow! That was awesome baby!" Deadpool cheered, as he and She-Hulk were hollering and giving each other High Five.

"It's really cool battles!" Felicia cheered too, as she claps her paws hands at the awesome battle, along with Hiryu, Tron Bonne and Servbot.

"This is really cool battle we ever seen, right Tron-sama?" Servbot asked her mistress/mother figure.

"Yeah, it's even more impressive than the battle we fought against some of the Reaverbot in our world." Said Tron who impressive at the battle. But then she huff and said, "But than doesn't mean it's cooler than our fight with that giant Reaverbot Colossus!"

"Well, what do you know. My character i chose lost again." Said Spider-Man showed a glint of disappointment, but then he claps along at the results. "But i guess Tsung did well against Akuma."

"Yeah, and the battle is really cool and more fast-paced too compared to Boba versus Samus." Zero said as he claps along too.

"Indeed my friend." Said Doom smilling sastified behind his mask. _Now i really want to know more and research about this so called Satsui No Hado, and see if i can get my hands on that such power._ Doom in his though, imagining the tremendous power he could get if he knew how Akuma's energy worked.

Somehow, Ryu is feeling disappointment at seeing Akuma wins against the Shang Tsung. But he was impressive with the showdown as he claps along too.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

"Yeah, Akuma will sure waking up in afterlife if he didn't raise up quickly." Iron Fist stated, which made everyone who choose Akuma side nodded agreement about his words.

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

"Yeah, thank's to his cunning and cheat move, he probably can't last long against the big red guy." She-Hulk said, as she furrowed her eyes at replay of the battles, where Shang Tsung use his cheat tactics.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"And that was big mistake for him," Said Zero with deadpan look as he sees the replay of the battle. "I rather just test it first to know its ability, rather than inspect it like somekind of people who want a buy some worth item in grocery store."

"I know right! That just plain stupid!" Tron exclaimed in irritate tone.

"Uhh... Tron-sama, are you always like that too if you go to the supermarket?" Asked Servbot innocently, who got himself hit in the head by Tron.

"Hussh! You don't need to speak about that too, you baka!" Tron said annoyed and also embarrased to hear his robot helper was revealing the truth about her habit. That made Zero snorted at hearing it, which Tron proceeded to glare at him.

"Like i said before, don't lose momentum in a fight, never allow the opponent to dictate the terms of the fight." Hiryu reminded them with his calmly.

"Right, gotcha that Hiryu," Said Spider-Man who nodded understand. "That will burned in my spider mind!"

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

"It's creepy..." Felicia shuddered at that moves.

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end, Akuma skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

"I'm kinda respect of that." Said Iron Fist who nodded in respect at Akuma fighting prowess. Ryu also nodded in agreement too about it.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu kang's the nicest guy in the world.**

Most everyone in the room were giggled and chuckled at seeing this Liu Kang serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head. Minus Hiryu and Doom, who the high tech ninja just shake his head a little and Doom just staring blankly at it.

 **Boomstick: There's no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

"Well, Luckily for me, i'm also nice guy in the world too!" Deadpool said out loud with his happy expression, which made some people in the room giggle and snicker, and the rest just staring him with deadpan look.

"It doesn't mean you can win against him if you just nice on him," Said Hiryu as he deadpanned at Deadpool. "And also don't effect anything in the battles."

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow. Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.

"Doom always right." Said Doom while nodding sastified that his theory right again.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"Awesome, yet also terrifying..." Said Spider-Man who startle, but also amazed at that move.

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured his devoured souls, again.

"May that thousand souls can rest in peace... has they been trapped in Shang Tsung body for too long." Said Strange while offering prayers and reverence for the spirits free from the black magic of Shang Tsung. Even Felicia, Iron Fist, and Ryu praying also for the poor souls.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shang is all "soul-ed" out! Ha ha, get it Wiz?**

She-Hulk, Deadpool and Felicia just laughed and giggling at the pun, while the rest of people in the room justgroaned in annoyance or staring blankly at the pun.

"Seriously, how you guys can laugh at that pun?" Asked Spider-Man annoyed and also bewildered to see his three friends were laughing at Boomstick pun.

"Well, because it was funny that's why!" Answered Deadpool simply while smirked, which made Spider-Man sighed in exasperation.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

As the scene ended, She-Hulk then paused the video for moment, as she and Deadpool turned to look at 4 new guest in the room while smiling. "So, what do you guys think about this show?" Ask Deadpool to Ryu, Iron Fist, Strange and Tron (And also her Servbot).

"It was really cool!" Said Iron Fist, who expressed his admiration. "I didn't know there is an internet show such this before! Most of the internet show i see just showing some funniest video about animal, or just bunch of editing trick about something."

"I'll admit it was really enjoyable." Commented Ryu who really impressive about the show. "And it was really surprised me that Akuma appeared on this internet show."

"Me and others are equally shocked too, Ryu." Said Zero who revealed his surprise with others about Akuma appearance. "We didn't expect to see one of the people we know from our world, appearing in this Death Battle show."

"Yeah, it makes me wonders, how the makers of this show know much about Akuma." Said Ryu who was wondering about Akuma presented in this show.

"Well, aside the power of internet, you could thank's to your creators, Takashi Nishiyama and Hiroshi Matsumoto, and also the Capcom company for popularized your franchise!" Replied Deadpool cheerfully while winking his eyes. That makes Ryu look confused with the meanings of Deadpool's words, and Hiryu and Zero staring blankly at the crazy mercenary.

Then Tron expressed her opinion about the show she was watching. "To be honest, it was really entertaining show that i and Servbot number one ever seen in our life." Tron said in admiration. But as she get up, she immediately put her hands on her hips and said, "But it doesn't change that the fight is cooler than the fight i've ever had in my place!"

"But, Tron-chan, you just said that this fight is more awesome than the battle you have fought in where your live." Felicia said as she raising her eyebrows in confusion at Tron. That made the pirate of the Bonne Family gasp with her flushed cheeks.

"Th-That's just... i'm just bluffing that's all!" Said Tron who tried to reasoned, with her face flushed in embarrasment.

"Tsundere brat." She-Hulk taunted with small grin at Tron.

"What do you just say, you giant striper woman!?" Ask Tron demanding.

Stephen Strange then expressed his opinion with his interest. "It is really interesting show indeed. It was pretty interesting how they made all those comparisons to figure out who'd win, especially the analysis of both combatant about their skill and feats."

"Well, that was first episode for you five and the second episode for us like me, Doom and others." Said She-Hulk who smiled at Strange. "But don't worry, there's still a ton episode you guys can watch with us." She said as she grab the remote of DVD. "Now let see who's gonna fighting next in tomorrow."

As She-Hulk pressed the on button,the people in the room now heard Boomstick say something while they see a text on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was female wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrist and wearing a golden tiara on her head. Her stern face is beutifull to the people in the room and she also has soul piercing blue eyes.

For some reason, the people from Marvel side (For Doom, Spider-Man, Strange and Iron Fist. Except She-Hulk and Deadpool who knows her) feeling something familiar when they see this woman combatant which they will watch it in the next episode.

"It is me... or i'm the only in here who feeling have seen this strong, as well pretty and sexy woman before?" Ask Spider-Man who is feeling familiar with the woman featured on the TV screen.

"No Peter... you are not the only one who feels it." Said Strange as he furrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Well, what do you know, it's wonder babe who is gonna appear next!" Said Deadpool in excited tone. "One of the best and also my favorite super heroines in DC comics! Really love's all her appearance in animation series, especially in that new movie of her!"

"Yeah, and i still have rematch with her after that crossover JLA and Avengers comic series." Said She-Hulk grinned while cracked her knuckles again. "Maybe i have to ask permission first on John Byrne or Stan Lee for crossing over."

"...Okay, i'm lost there." Said Spider-Man while staring weirdly at She-Hulk and Deadpool.

Then after that, they alo heard an flirting feminine voice shortly after. But this one, feels very familiar for the Marvel side.

 _ **Unknow:**_ _Goodnight, Sugar._

"Wait second, is that..." Said Iron Fist who felt familiar with the voice.

"As much i want to know too, your time in my castle is over now." Doom said out loud, as he stood up from his chair and waved his right hand. "Now leave this place!"

Everybody, save for Hiryu and Zero who just shake their heads, just moanded and groaned in annoyance at Doom announcement.

"Is he like this when you guys first time having free time with him?" Asked Tron pointing at Doom. "I"m mean seriously! Who have the idea of having fun with this hooded freak?"

"It's actually him of course." Zero said, as he motion with his thumb at Deadpool. "Apparently, he have briliant and also unusual ideas to spend our time together at the residence of the most dangerous person in this planet."

"Hey! It's not my idea if we're going to do the unusual thing to spend our free time." Deadpool retorted in annoyance. "If you want to blame someone, is the Author itself! Because of his love for Doomy, he then got the idea to put us here!"

"Will you ever shut up, Wade?" Said Hiryu who annoyed and also tired of Deadpool absurd waffle, as he stood up from where he seats."If you didn't heard of what Doom had just said, we need go home now."

"Right, our time's having fun was up!" Said Deadpool, who stood up as too and stretched out his hands a little cramped from sitting for too long. "Alright guys! It's time for us to go home now!" He said out loud to everyone in the room and then he muttered, "Man, i just hope the Author can write two chapters at once in this story... i really tired picking up other people from the two world at once in one day."

As everyone began standing up from their seats watching the show, the 5 new people (Strange, Iron Fist, Ryu, Tron and Servbot) can't help but really enjoying the show as they want Deadpool to ask him to pick them up again tomorrow. But before Deadpool or Doctor Strange (who can also make portal to other dimension as well) can teleport most people in the room to where they come from, Doctor Doom then warn Deadpool no t to bring anymore people he thinks makes a mess of his place anymore, or else he will taste his deadly thunder. That made Deadpool say yes straightaway, but then he murmuring, "If the Author have a plan with that."

Everyone then bid farewell to Doom, as the master of science and magic himself reply with bending slowly. After seeing Deadpool and Stephen Strange using their power to teleport all his friends from his luxurious guest room, Doom look around his slightly messy room. _Calm down, V, this is not the place nor the time for a philippic._ Doom said in his though, while shook his head slightly. _The servant will do this cleaning, right now Doom have other affairs to attend to._ He said, as he doom exited from the room, he then watches again a snippet of information of Akuma and Shang Tsung from the Death Battle show through his Nuclear-powered, high tech gadgets and computer-assisted, as well magically titanium battle armor.

 _Now... let see how's the so called "Master of Fist" can stand still against the might of Doom power!_ Doom said in his though, as he clench fist covered and surge by electricity.

The ruler of Latveria was ready for upcoming battle he will face.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Brawn vs Brain**

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in countryside on Japan, Capcom World.**

 **Time: [1:55 AM]**

Japan. A developed Asian country like this is not free from mystical things, even though is know to the world wide as one of the leading countries in technology affairs. In fact, almost all the leading technology in the world today, its market has been dominated by the land of the Rising Sun. But behind its status as a developed country, in fact there are still many japanese people who believe in mystical things beyond common sense and even the Japanese people believe if some areas are sacred, as they still adhering to their worldwide ancestry tradition after other Asian countries.

Particularly on one of the isolated roads called Kousyu Street, an old flagstone road which passes through a cave with trees and rocks by the wayside, adorned with a Jizo statues in the countryside in Japan. Usuallly such roads are commonly found in remote areas of the villages in Japan, and used to be tourist attraction because of the beuty and warmth from the natural path, especially when on a sunny morning. But if in the early night like this, with a full moon glows in the night sky... it felt's like in a horror movie as normal people would definitely avoid this quiet and spooky place at night.

Except this one person.

In the darkness of the cave mountain range, near that Kousyu Street, a lone figure is seen trained. The figure was human in form, a man to be precisely, although his features were demonic, his hair sticking up in a firey mass, a longer tuft in the center bound by simple cord. He was clad simply, in a dark black karate Gi that was tattered at the shoulders, a rope acting as a simple belt. A string of prayer beads lay around his neck, his feet covered by a simple pair of wooden geta sandals. His eyes were inhuman, black with white pupils, and unholy power seemed to flow around him as he threw punches and kicks at imaginary opponents, his Chi aura flaring red with each movement.

This such scary brute man was named Akuma in world wide, or most people in Japan know him as Gouki. He is an emotionless and powerful warior fixated on mastering the deadly arts of dark energy-based force called The Satsui No Hado, sometimes translated as the Dark Hado.

Akuma was cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole reason for being is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and rarely smiles. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals.

As Akuma was about to perform some his signature moves, he feels like something was bothering him. Something felt off today for some reason.

 _Was it Ryu?_ Akuma said in his thought. As thinking about the young japanese man, a student of his long dead brother's, Gouken, had been on his mind a lot recently. _Did he finally embrace my path? I have been feeling a strong surge of chi similar to my own..._

While he though about it, he heard a faint sounds that stopped him from his martial training. The sounds itself which is like coming from the front of the cave mouth inside which he practiced now, as he heard it closesly that the sound itself is getting closer to him.

 _What this? Uninvited people coming to this place?_ Said Akuma incredulously, while lowering his stance. _Whoever they are... they really fool and strange one's for coming to this place._ He believes this place is very isolated from the outside world inhabited by those weak people. From his point of view, the feelings is in between these people is more of a nuisance than anything else. However, deep inside his heart, he also felt pride in his victory and the fact that it made the normal people respect, admire and fear his power was rewarding too.

Akuma then sat in his meditative state, cross-legged and hands on knees, as he waiting of those source. As he heard it closely, he can heard of sounds like the footsteps that seemed to getting closer. But he heard not only one footsteps, but two or three... maybe more of it which seems to run in a group.

 _I hope is not those "Tourists" people, as the last time my training ground just overrun by those fools!_ Akuma said begrudgingly as he waited patiently for those source of sound to coming for him.

And after waiting half a minute passed, the source of the finally showing their form... and it makes Akuma raise his left eyebrow at who those source of sounds.

In front of him is a group of people... no, some sort of iron-planted humanoid all over them that he believes they are called Robots by most people. The robots itself has a height similar to his, have a proportional body and hold a futuristic firearm in their hands. Their green eyes flashed at Akuma in threaten way, as the the Supreme Master of Fist himself didn't flinch at it.

 _What is this... mockery?_ Said Akuma in his thought, as he staring those humanoid machine with emotionless face. He didn't really interested of those machine created by those smart people, as he saw them just mangled toys that can break easily. But he remember fighting some of those robots and it really give him challenge... but it just made him dissatisfied sooner or later as he destroy them.

One of the robots in front of the group then walked forward and said with slurred metalic voice, "As the order of our lord, we ask you to immediately submit yourselves to Royal Majesty Victor Von Doom, absolute monarch of Latveria, and rightful ruler of all humanity." He said as he aimed his gun at Akuma, which it followed by other machines. "We will use our force if you do not want to come with us!"

Akuma was not intimidated by those threats said by the robots. In fact, he looked rather nonchalant and unimpressive with those warning as he just still sitting in position and with the same meditative state, cross-legged and hands on knees.

But when the robot in front of his group mentioned his master's name, it made Akuma raise his eyebrows. _Doom? Where i've heard that name before._ Akuma said in his thought, while trying to remember something about the name mentioned by the robot.

The robot that was ahead of it then took a couple steps toward Akuma, and warned again with it metallic voice, "As order of our lord, to immediately surrender yourselves to our master or we will use force to make you come!"

That made Akuma mind came back to reality, as he stared that machine with a stern face.

"Hmph! You dare challenge me, machine?" Said Akuma while scoffed at that robot. "Whoever created you all, they must be foolish to send their toys just to captured me."

But the robot seems didn't acknowledge Akuma words, as the first one and others aimed their futuristic guns at the Supreme Master of Fist. "We are order you to immediately to surrender yourself as soon as possible now!" The one robot in front said with emotionless face. "Or else, we will use our force to make you to come along with us!"

Standing up from his sitting position and his stern face, Akuma said in challenging tone at robot, "Then show you can do, machine."

Like accepting the challenge, the robots fired thier firearms directly into Akuma at once and simultaneously. Akuma didn't react at all, as he just let these guns projectile hit of where it stands. He just tilted his head to left and right when the projectiles almost reaching and touch his skin. Shooting after shooting passed, and made the whole cave covered by the smoke of bullets that hit the cave wall, which resulted in crushing and collapsing.

After 2 half minutes, the robots ceased their fire as they look around them with an Infra-red system installed in their eyes, to look for the targets they shot earlier. If they had an expression, they would put on a shocked and disbelieving expression when they discovered that their target (Akuma) disappeared where he had been standing when they shot him barrels and made the whole cave rise of thick smoke.

"Target has disappeared within our range!" Said the robot in front of the line while looking around it, followed by his others. "But the scanner systems indicate the target is still inside this cave and being close to our group. Providing assistance to finding the target!"

"And here I thought machine like you are smart and challenging," Said someone loudly, who made the robot squad instantly alert and lifted their weapons again, while searching for the origin of the sound of which is their target. "But it prove that those weak human have limits when creating you all."

After a few seconds they then looked to one side of the top of the cave and found their target (Akuma) stand upright in one of the stalagmites.

Raising his right hand that emits the energy of red aura, Akuma then says on those machines with his voice that will make anyone hear him cringing in fear. "Let me show you how usesseless a twisted human tool like you all when facing me!"

Outside the cave, some of the robot groups that similar with the ones inside the cave was standing guard in front of the cave. Theses robots group are heavily armed than others one inside the cave. They are assigned by their master to keep watch outside and will enter into if their comrades inside calls for help.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

A sudden explosion immediately suddenly shook the front of the cave mouth, which makes the whole robot's army who keeps standing in front of the cave broke from their position and stood at their cave within a second. Before they can go in to check on the inside state, suddenly a red blurr dashed towards the front of the robot group that will enter the cave, and they explode upon when the red blurr within its reach.

The red blurr to be Akuma, as he stopped using his teleport slides ability and frowning when he see theres more of these robots outside the cave he was training. Akuma then saw a couple other robots prepare to at him with their firearms. But Akuma was prepared for that as he using his energy attack, Gou Hadouken, to frag them into pieces. The other robots reacted to the intrusion by shooting at him, bt the Supreme Master of Fist easily dodge it by shift to left and right fastly. And when his distance is closed enough with them, he then using his powerful martial art moves as he destroy these hapless machines that near him with punched and kicked.

Akuma then sensed something coming from behind him, as he blocked oncoming attack punchs from one of robots that sneak up on him with his forearm, and threw the machine at another of his comrades followed up by a powerfull swift roundhouse to their bodies, causing it to shattered to pieces. Four robots then lunge at Akuma and circled around him, throwing theirs fists and feet using their information of martial arts from their databanks that being installed into their program system. But for a man who praticed martial arts throughout his life and had experience fighting with other stronger combatant before, this was a piece of cake for Akuma as he effortessly blocked every attack coming at him from all side, almost as if he could predict when and where they were coming. Growing tired of their attack patterns, Akuma then ended these machines quickly using his swift multi-striking hurricane kick, which forcefully shattering their bodies when his kick hit them.

After that, Akuma sees there are still a few more robots still left not far from where he stands, as these machines pointed their guns at him and shot him. But Akuma saw it for miles away, as he leaps forward and delivers several aerial Hadoukens at those robots and destroy them. Akuma then landed into one of the fallen machine, forcefully shattering the head with his strong legs. After that, the Strongest Martial Arts champion just frowned his forehead toward those machines he destroy it easily.

"Is that the best you all can muster, machines?" Ask Akuma, growled at those robots. "I expect more challenge from deadly toys your holding. But you just make me a little consoled here."

As Akuma stood over a machines he destroy it, the ground he stepped on begins shaking. As he turn around his back, Akuma sees and finds that the source of the tremor comes from a robot that has the same look as the robots he had been destroyed, but it exceed its height and has a steel bulky body armour. The robot also have bigger arms and big shoulder spiked armor, and also bigger legs which has treads-like tank under its feets.

The giant robot staring Akuma with eyes lights up with bright yellow threatenly. "Secure the target to Lord Doom!" Said the giant Doombot with a metalic and booming voice, as he raise its arms to pummel the Martial Arts.

Akuma who was not unfazed and intimidated at all, then pulled his right hand back and clenched his fist. And before the robot can land its giant metal arms on Akuma, the Master of Fist then punch the chest of the giant humanoid machine using strong Shoryuken uppercut, which not only ripped and destroy the body of the giant machine, but making its head severed and thrown upward when Akuma's fist hit under the robot's head. The giant robot then fell to the ground violently, with his body have a kind massive scar across his chest toward up, who supposedly the head of the robot. Head of the robot in question then fell right under the front of Akuma's feet, which the latter just picked it up with only his right hand only despite the head is bigger like big rocks.

"Hmph! What a pitiful attempt." Said Akuma with unimpressive tone, while gazing at the face from the head of the giant robot he was holding it. "Whoever send this toys at me, don't even have the guts to face me directly. Instead, this person have these little armoured puppets do to fighting for this fool."

But the more Akuma looked closer to the head of the robot he held it, he can't help but the face of the robot is reminds him of some person he once meet and fought before. _This Doom, the toys that call it their lord... could this person have anything to do with the events of this world merging with that world that full of those costumed clowns that calling themselves "SuperHeroes"?_ Asked Akuma himself in his own thought, while remembering the events of last year which he once participate to save the two world from merging together and from the space god that called himself Galactus. Though his only motive was to fight with a strong opponent as he really didn't care if the world turn into chaos, as long his thrill to fight powerful opponents is satisfied.

Until a image of hooded cloack figure had flashed through his mind. _Could it be that–_

"Your demonstration of skill was admirable," Said a hoarse and slightly metallic voice, who breaks Akuma thought and makes him tense up. "Pointless... but admirable."

Akuma snarled, looking around the area. "Who's there?!" He demanded, a red, demonic aura flaring around him. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I expect more than the so called demon himself." Said the voice, who from its tone did not seem impressed with him."Very well then, you wannabe demon."

After a few seconds snapping his head back and forth to discern the location of the voice, Akuma finally spotted the source of the voice, which he guesses is right.

Drifting not far from him, was man (judge by the posture) in a green tunic, a cape and a hood, with metallic limbs and face, who was sitting in a futuristic floating chair. The man itself slumped in his chair with his head he leaned in his right gauntlet hand, who seemed to enjoy what Akuma performance earlier.

Now Akuma remember and know who this Doom person was.

"You..." Said Akuma who staring that metallic-hooded man with stern face. "Now i'm remember you, you're the one who its almost makes this world and that world full of costumed clown being destroyed because of your power." He said while cocked his head. "But i must say, your world that have full of people with ridiculous abilities has given me satisfaction in fighting against the strongest opponents."

The metallic-hooded man by the name Doctor Doom scoffed at Akuma. "Typical for brute mind, always picking up a fight just to satisfaction his bloodthirsty for battle." Doom stated, clearly trying to mock Akuma. "A man who only purpose of his lives just to take thrill of battle... must be have brain is less than half the size of an acorn."

Akuma just ignored it and glared up at Doom as he replied, "For a madman that almost conquer of the two world, you're just bark and no bite." He said while taunting back. "Typical for egomaniac... you and Bison are no difference at all, Always hungrier for power and conquer a new land."

"It's better than killing your own brother and pursues Ryu just because they didn't submit or turned their path to the power Satsui no Hado." Doom stated as matter of fact, which made Akuma on edge to hear Doom know his past. "You're just mindless brute fool who have little empathy for those who close to you, while great ruler like me have still humanity despite i once hurt the one that close to me."

 _How can he know about it._ Akuma said in his thought, while narrowing his eyes at Doom. "I kill because the weak do not deserve to live!" Akuma snarled, as he raising fist angrily. "Ryu is not ready yet! But he will turn to the Satsui no Hado, the Murderous Intent. It is the only way he can be a true warrior!"

"A Warrior? Or just mindless monster who just only lives for barbaric ways and murdering the pure soul of innocent people?" Asked Doom calmly, which Akuma sworn that his tone was like a challeging him. "You obsess over Ryu because you need someone else to turn to your path, so you can feel justified in your action."

"Enough talk!?" Akuma bellowed as he red demonic aura flaring around him as well his patience began to thin out. "Cease your rubbish talk and explain to me, why you using these toys of your to attack me!?"

"To the point i see... very well then." Doom said while clasped his hands together as he began explain his motive, "The reason why i send my Doombots after you, is because i really interesting about your power of Satsui no Hado, despite heard it only a handful of Ryu himself." He said with interest. "So i ordered my royal troops of Doombots to see again the ability of your Satsui no Hado powers, so that i can further examine the power of that energy and try to harness it."

Akuma just laughing at hearing Doom explanation. "Hahaha! You think this kind power can you harness it with your intelligence? What foolish man you are!" Akuma taunted while shot Doom a look that made any normal person blood run cold. "This potential power can only be obtained by training, a training that WILL make you hurt; it WILL make you bleed; and it WILL push you to the breaking point: mentally, physically, spiritually." He said, suppressing each of his words as he explained. "So it's useless to use your intelligence to try to take this power out of me, becuase that's no use at all!"

Doom was nonplussed, as he remained stoically calm. "I'm sure there is a famous figure have a saying; 'Where there is a will, there is a way.'" Doom replied back, with a slightly elevated tone. "If you doubt of my intelligence, then you've underestimated MY insurmountable might, for Victor Von Doom is no mere mortal!"

"No mere mortal you say?" Said Akuma sneering, as he chuckled because of Doom's statement. "A man like you, that hiding behind that metal skin of your is not ordinary mortal? I really must beg to differ."

Doom just leered at Akuma as he slightly leaned forward to martial arts. "You will reveal to me the source of your power," Said Doom demanded and threaten at the same time. "Or you will die!"

But Akuma seems to ignore it and put fighting stance. "You dare challenge me?" Akuma said as he tighten both of his fist. "You fool, you have no chance of defeating me. My skill are unparalleled!"

"A rough effort. Were we not enemies, i would invite you to serve me." Doom said, standing up and down from his flying chair (which Doom program to float low to the ground) with a cool and and aloof demeanor, as both of his hands crackling with yellow energy. "But alas... you are gonna be one of hundreds who will be crushed beneath my feet."

"I don't serve to no one, or even not joining anyone." Said Akuma loudly who stomped the ground beneath him hard, which made a tremor that Doom can feel for a moment, while putting up his fighting poses. "Now come forth! I will show you the power of my fists, as well show you how futile you're attempting to take Satsui no Hado from me!"

"A minor setback that is easily remedied." Doom replied before he starts flying at Akuma at rapid speed. Which Akuma saw it also, immediately ran fastly and charged forward to meet Doom head on.

The moment they were within range of each other, they each threw a hard punch which flows with their respective energy powers, which have diffrent aura colors: Akuma with red Dark Hadou power, and Doctor Doom with yellow electric-charged. Both landed and sent a shockwave of washed-out of their energy aura across the area, instantly shattering and burning a giant rocks, rubble stone, pile of uproot and dead woods, and grass who were near them at once. Even the ground they stand cracked like spider web in wide angle, when their blows against each other collide.

After that, the two exchange blows, which Akuma pressed forward with his own a series of his martial arts and at the same time, was surprised that Doctor Doom was still managing to hold his own despite he strike Doom with his fast-paced and strongest physical strikes. _I did not think beforehand if this Shinigami-like person could also be an expert and keep up with my attack i had taken out._ Akuma said in his mind, grinning broadly. _This man is no different than Bison himself!_

When Akuma mind went somewhere, he not realized that one of his attack is misses. Doom who seeing the opening to landed a heavy punch that rocked Akuma, and then uses the opportunity to combo him with electric attacks, which the Master of Fist almost losing half of his stamina. Doom then finish it with a hard right punch that actually brought Akuma to knee.

While regaining his strength, Akuma then said, "Impressive. Last time i saw you, you just summoned those armoured puppets of yours to do fighting and being helped by that three friends of your." He said while wiping blood from his mouth and then smiling at Doom. "But it look's like you can keep up with my Ansatsuken moves. You are the sixth person who can still survive the strongest and deadly attacks of my moves!"

Doom still raises his boxing fist pose while answering back, "Told you, you doubt of what Victor Von Doom can do himself." He said as he fist enveloped by a luminous yellow aura. "And that just the small of what Doom was capable of."

But Akuma who heard that, just stare Doom with scorn face. "But it's sad that you used your armor to fight, rather than fighting me in a manly manner!"

"As if that matters!" Doom said that does not care about it, as he shot a laser beam from his fingers tip of his gauntlet at Akuma.

Akuma quickly moved out the way, as the laser just struck the ground behind him. Akuma then lunging up with a straight punch, but Doom seemed to sidestep him and somehow countered it with a mighty throw that send him to the ground with a heavy thud. Akuma quickly recovered and revive just in time for Doom to close on him, and land an expertly placed right hook. Doom pressed his assult with a series of blows that actually managed to push Akuma back. But then Akuma able to turn the tide of the battle, as he managed to countered Doom pyshical attack and when he saw an opening, he uses his uppercut move on the dictator while shouting " **Gou Shoryuken**!" to uppercuting the dangerous dictator into the air. Before Doom can hit the ground, Akuma then jump on him and combos him, and then he ended it with hurricane kick.

However, after Doom crashed into ground, he gets up quickly from that pummeling like it was nothing. As Akuma land not far away from Doom, he face became annoyed when he see the Hooded person was able to get up and just dusted off his shoulder from dirty ground and dust. Akuma then reared back and threw a charged ball of his Chi energy as he shout " **Gou Hadouken**!" at Doom, but the latter just sidestep it easily and let it struck the boulder behind him, shattering it to gravel.

Doom who sees it, then looking towards the destroyed boulder, then turning towards Akuma as he tilted his head to one side with no hint of being impressed as he said, "Tell me that is not the best you can muster, Master of Fist." Doom coldly mocked at Akuma. "I thought you were the most stronger champion of Street Fighter tournament as people of this planet say."

"Arrogant fool," Say Akuma growled, as he cupped his hands together at his and started to draw his Dark Hadou energy, shaping it into a sphere between his palms. "Let's see your real face actually, after i destroy that fancy metal skin of yours!"

Doom took note of that as he saw Akuma focuses his power as he prepares to let loose one final blast. Before Doom knows it, Akuma then fires his powerfull blast at him while shouting " **SHINKU-HADOUKEN**!", which straightly coming fast at him. But Doom didn't dodge or moved out of the way, as he sure can deal with it. Doom then fires his own huge sustained energy blast from his one hand alone, and the two beams collided into each other and are at a near-standstill. The two titans pushed their attacks, as they try overpowers each other using their energy blast.

And after a few seconds, the beams of the two then burst into huge ball of light explosion, that can be seen in far away. Doom and Akuma trying close their eyes from intense huge light explosion, as they shielding their eyes with their one arms only while both still hold their ground against the shockwave explosion as they engulfed by it.

After a minute passed, the explosion had begun to fade as Doom then lowered his hand and look around him, as the surroundings were covered with thick smoke by the large explosion that was caused by his energy blast beam collide with Akuma energy beam earlier. Doom then narrowing his eyes as he try to find Akuma with slight befuddlement... and ample amusement.

"That was quiet the display of power," Said Doom with a hint of amusement, while looking for Akuma from behind the thick smoke that surrounds him. "But to face Doom, is to one's end."

"Then let me end your arrogant life with my fist!"

Doom who hears a voice that is none other than Akuma, immediately turns back and finds blood glowing red eyes staring directly at him from behind a thick cloud of smoke.

But before Doom can do something, Akuma came straight out from behind the thick smoke with a red, demonic aura flaring around him as he slides at Doom while shouting " **SHUN GOKU SATSU**!". If we see from outside the thick smoke, we can see a spark of purple flames followed by sound of rapid punching. When the thick smoke began to disappear, Doctor Doom is laying on the ground unconscious... or dead, with his hood and cape tear and burn in every part. The armour itself is dented and crushed like a canned drink, which looks a bit of a fisted punch once in some parts of his body armor. Akuma has his back turned with his japanese symbol glowing red on his back.

Once he ended it, Akuma staring intently toward Doom's immobile body on the ground. "I have never faced a worthy opponent like you before, since the last time that Galactus god attempting to destroy this world with your world. You are really worthy opponent." Stated Akuma as he scoff at Doom. "But is really disgraceful that you using that fancy metal skin of your to fighting instead using a real bare skin to fight me!"

Few second passed and there's no response from Doctor Doom himself, Akuma then began to walk away from the motionless body of Latverian Dictator, as he thingking that he killed it with his deadliest moves.

"Come back in a hundred years... if you are still alive." He said as he flexing his muscles while walking to his cave.

But just a few steps away from the immobile body, Akuma suddenly stop walking as he heard a very strange sound, like a high pitched chirping or hissing. If his ears weren't deceiving him, it was coming from within Doctor Doom motionless dead body.

he turn around to look at Doctor Doom body again, and he gritting his teeth in annoyance of what he saw.

A electric sparks came out from Doom unmoving body, followed by fire that came out from Doom steel bodies. The steel mask popped off from his head, revealing a robotic face which emit smoke from the sidelines of the machines. After that, the rest of the body began crumpling down in a heap of metal and cloth.

This was one of the Doom most notable inventions; a Life Model Decoy or LMD. But most people in his world and himself call it the Doombot, a exact mechanical replicas of the real Doctor Doom who look like him, talk like him, abd even act like him. Individualy, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so The Doombots even believe themselves to be Doctor Doom. These "body double" appear when Doom cannot risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's return from certain death.

Akuma just stood over the destroyed clones of Doom, with his expression turn into anger as he said, "Nani?"

"As i said before, Your demonstration of skill was admirable." Said a voice that made Akuma froze and blinked his eyes. "Pointless... but admirable."

But before Akuma can turn around, he suddenly being engulfed by giant column of light, that made him unable to move and feeling his gust twisting inside him. Then suddenly, a chain made of golden and red light appeared around Akuma and immediately wrapped around his body. He then suddenly being brought up into the air, and then a huge magical gylph of light circle formed below Akuma, which is brightly lit golden yellow.

Akuma was struggling to moved his body, as well try to break those magical chain with his strength. "What kind of trick is this!?" Akuma bellowed as he trying hard to break from this magical bond.

For some reason, when Akuma tried hard to rebuke to remove the chains that wrapped around his body, he felt his begun to weakened as if his energy powers are sucked from him. "Why... why i feel my energy inside me is being absorbed... from me?!"

"If you are wondering, this is the display of my fearsome sorcery talent," Said the same voice who Akuma already guess it as Doctor Doom, snapping his head back forth to find the man. Akuma finally found Doom sitting in the same flying throne chair as before, while looked down at him. "And trust me when inform you that i know a thing or two about magic, as i am the master of it."

"You!" Said Akuma conforted in rage, until he realized something. "You just toying with me in the first place!"

"You are nothing but a brute fool. I have little time to waste on the likes of you." Doom replied cooly and stoically. "I assume that you're not surprised by this turn of events, Akuma."

"You coward! How dare you... Using this kind parlor tricks against me!?" Akuma scowled while still struggling to break off the magical chain that bound him. "I seek the ultimate power! I will not be... stopped by mere coward mortal like you!"

"I do as i choose, and i answer to no one!" Doom exclaimed as he raised his right hand. "Now, this farce is over!"

As Doom snap his finger of his right hand, a 10 circles of luminous magic pentagrams suddenly formed and encircle Akuma, who still strives to break the magical chains that bind him strongly. But it seems as he trying hard to break the chains, his Chi energy felt sucked from his body. Meanwhile, 10 of magical pentagrams of circle which surround Akuma began to shine brightly, and then each of it fired a huge laser beam that come straight fastly at him.

Akuma who have don't have much energy left in him, just staring doomfully as he said one final words in his thought, _is this... defeat?_

At once, there was a huge explosion when the laser beam hit Akuma, which caused a huge explosion.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Doctor Doom with his futuristic floating throne chair, then flew low to the ground after the laser beams from his magic that had finished shooting its target. Doom silently proud of his sorcery talent thanks to his knowledge of spell-craft and potential in the mystic arts that comes from the Roma (i.e. Gypsies) heritage of his mother. The pentargrams and the chains that absorb Akuma Chi energy is one of his greatest sorcery. After the smoke of the explosion began to thin, Doctor Doom then stepped down from his hover throne and walked towards the black object lying on the ground he thought was Akuma, as the magical pentagrams that trap Akuma began to disappear.

And sure enough, Doom found that the black object was indeed Akuma, as the body of the Supreme Master of Fist suffered severe injuries all over his body with burn marks due to being hit by laser beams from the magical pentagrams of Doom magic earlier. Akuma's black karate Gi had been burned and torn out, exposing his muscular and half-naked body because none of the strands were visible from his body.

Doom stopped and stood near beside Akuma immobile body, as he shook his head and said, "If only it were that Richards that lie before me instead of you."

Just then a 2 Doombots appears beside Doom, while one of them asked to him, "You order us, Master Doom?"

"Yes," Doom replied simply as he indicated a direction with his head at Akuma unmoving body. "Get him to laboratories in our castle, immediately."

Whithout a word, the 2 Doombot immediately did what Doom commanded like a loyal servant. As Doom created a portal dimensions toward where it came from, he then looked intently at Akuma's body which was lifted by his two Doombot while saying in his thought, _If you don't want to show me where your powerfull energy source it... then i have to look for it myself, even i will torn you body apart to find it!_

With all it done, Doctor Doom and his 2 Doombot that carried Akuma into the portal. After they get into it, the portal then vanishing in flash of purple.

* * *

 **Location: K'un-Lun mountain, China, Marvel World** **.**

 **Time: [9:18 AM]**

In another part of the Marvel World, deep in the heart of the mountains of China, lies the mystical city of K'un-Lun. A city filled with mystic arts and temples, it only came to earth every 88 or 10years, depending on the results of a tournament. Within one of the city's like villages, many temples that have design Oriental and Asiatic lies a well-kept garden. A few bugs can be seen were buzzing around enjoying the many flowers that had been planted in the garden.

In one of the courtyard of the temple, two man can be seen doing a martial art training. One of his wore a white karate Gi, red fighter gloves and a red headband. And the other one wore a green bodysuit that exposes his chest, where an image of dragon silhouette is tattooed. He also wears yellow boots, belt, and mask.

This was Ryu and Daniel Rand of the Iron Fist, who was with Doctor Doom and others watching the Death Battle show that Daedpool and She-Hulk show to them in Doom Castle.

After they being transport back to their respective place (with Iron Fist suggest Deadpool to transport him and Ryu to K'un-Lun back again), they then expressed their feeling that they both liked the show and wanted to be picked up again next day, which Deadpool just replied with his nonsense, "Wait until the Author finishing his other story of course!" and then wink his eyes playfully and vanish away using his teleportation belt.

As Ryu was about to perform his signature uppercut, the Shouryuuken, suddenly stops moving with an expression that turns weirdly. _This feeling... why i feel something heavy in my heart seemed to just disappear?_ Ryu said in his thought with scowl in his face. _Is like someone has handled it..._

Iron Fist who sees it as he not far away from him, then turns to Ryu and asks him, "Hey, Ryu, is something wrong?" He asked, confused and little worried. "You kind of bit off back there."

Ryu is awakened by the words of his fighting partner, then shakes his head to remove the thought from his head. "It's nothing, Daniel-san. My mind just wander somewhere." Ryu answered, as he smiled at Iron Fist. "So, you want me to teach you how release a Hadouken?"

"Of course," Said Iron Fist while grinning, as he fist enveloped by fire from his Chi energy power. "Let's test it in other courtyard practice that have wooden target!"

And in that day, Ryu then teachs iron Fist how to release his energy attack and martial techniques from where he came from.

* * *

 **AN: Few!? finally it's done! :D it took me a month to finish this chapter because while working on it, I'm constrained by the problems that exist in my daily life (for example, my family problem), and i really have trouble with the internet connection in my country here. So i'm sorry for those who** **patiently wait for this chapter to come out ;(**

 **anyway, next time, i'm gonna try to add more character from Marvel and Capcom in this story :) but before we can continue this DB reaction story, i'm gonna focus on continue my other story "Heroes United!" (and oh! make sure to check that story too ;) ), then after that i will continue this story again :D**

 **so see ya! ;)**


	4. Rouge vs Wonder Woman

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

 **Time: [8:14]**

* * *

Another morning sunlight splashed throught Latveria soil, as the citizens of this small but yet powerfull country doing their daily activities in peace while keep supervised and guarded by the Servo Guards, a robot security made by their leader, Doctor Doom. Even though the police robots have secured their small country from various crime and established a law-enforcedment in check for years, they can't help but still feeling nervous and agitated around these robots even though they live side by side with the police robots when their leader (Doctor Doom) ruling after he dethroned their old tryannical ruler, King Vladmir. But is best just to keep quiet and get along well with the security guards made by their leader, as they fearing that they will angered their powerfull lord further.

Speaking of their lord, Doctor Doom is seen walking through the corridor of his castle. He then walk throught the stairs that lead down to fourth sub-basement, as are more secret laboratories and workshops. Doctor Doom then arrived at a heavy steel door guarded by a pair of Doombot. These sentinels units – resembling him – moved aside as he approached, and the door split in the center and slid into pockets on either side.

He then stepped into massive chamber stacked with hundreds of computer machine, science chemicals equipment, and hundreds of 3-meter-tall acrylic glass cylinders, each large enough for an adult human to float freely inside. These containers were filled with stasis-gel; and floating in this viscous goo – attached to tubes and wires – were several of his experiment bodies of creatures in various stages of growth. Some of them look's like humanoid, and others look like mutated animal with their distorted and freakish faces.

As Doom gazed each of his abomination creation, he can't help but feeling a little sense of dread if ever his friend found out about this room and his creation. But he shake these feeling aside, as he need to stay focused on its founding as the greatest scientist in the world.

 _Bah! What i'm thingking. I do as choose, and i will do as pleased to complete my goal!_ Doctor Doom thought in irriated, as he look away from those acrylic glass cylinders of his experiment. _I just hope that clown and the others didn't found out about this places. Otherwise, my strict code of honor will means nothing and tarnish because my secret ambition._

Doom then left these experiment alone, as he turned a corner and walked down another. Doom meet and passed one of his Doombot which he placed here to guard and secure this room, if only someone could succeed in entering here without being know/realized by both Doombot outside.

At the end of the hallway was a titanium door – this one guarded by a battery of laser cannons – weapons that could cut a human into chunks of meat in the blink of an eye. Doom didn't need to instal a identification device like hand print, eye scanner or full-body scan to lower the sophisticated and deadly systems to bypasses, As he approached the portal, the automated guns dropped like submissive dogs and the blast doors slid open for him.

Doom entered a chamber the size of a Medieval cathedral's chapter house. Music was playing inside. It was a beutiful and melodious piece reminiscent of Beethoven. It had in fact been written by Doom himself, and he had composed it using his perfect talented artistry that made any artiste and non-artiste jaw dropped and amazed by hearing it.

A single darkened cylinder stood in the middle of the chamber, like a rare relic set apart from a museum's collection and given its own special display area. Doom went up to the container and peered through the acrylic glass. A blue spotlight turned on above, reacting to his voiceless command, illuminating the man contained within. He was naked, floating in the thick stasis gel in the fetal position, eyes shut. The man was muscular, with a blood red hair with one part of it tied in vertical ponytail that some strands of his hair floated upward. Connected to him were umbilical cords and tubes; and probes were attached to various parts of his torso and skull.

 _Akuma..._ Said Doom in his thought, as he standing in front of the acrylic glass cylinders and gazing at the floating man with frowned face behind his metal mask. _The brute fool still don't want to tell Doom about his power._

After successfully defeating and captured Akuma yesterday, Doctor Doom then try to interrogate the Master of Fist in his torture chambers and demanded him to reveal his source of his Satsui no Hado power. But to his irritation again, the martial art brute still hold his ground and bark at him, taunting him that he will never find what he looking for even at the end of the time. Doom then calmly responded to it by activated his the torture machine that chained Akuma arms and leg, which emits high voltage electricity and made the martial arts master grunting in pain. Doom just staring Akuma in impressive and fascinating, as he saw the brute still survive and hold his consciousness for several hours from his torture despite yesterday he beaten him with his strongest magic attack. But after learning the episode of Death Battle he saw yesterday with others, Doom knew that Akuma stamina was weak; he may have dish out the pain, but he sure he can't take all of it. And it proven right as Doom turn on the torture machine again for the fourth time, Akuma then dropped and lose consciousness after so many punishment he take form the machine.

Doom then checking Akuma pulse and found out that he still live, which making him impressive to learn more about physiology aboutAkuma, and also annoyed that the brute fool still didn't want to talk about his secret power. Nevertheless, Doom then take him to the lab and use his experimentation way to look into his hefound Akuma genetic profile and physiology showed incredible result, especially the energy signature within his body. Not only that, after running some test and calculation, he found that Akuma can actually control the amount of that energy flowing in his body with ease. Subtle circulation into his chi and whatever capabilities he have with him. Akuma are like mini fusion reactors, to put it in different terms.

But the problem is; how he gonna extract the energy within this brute fighter?

He does have device that can absord and suck the energy of godly entity such as Galactus and Beyonder, but that device has been damaged long ago after once absorb such powerfull energy. Some of the part component of the machine is forfeit after much sucking such energy, which made the component inside the machine heat up and destroyed after finishing absorbing. Not to mention that some part component he made to create such machine is really hard to make and find it, because mostly he got that from alien shuttle space ship that long ago crashed into Latveria soil or other part of the earth.

But that still not gonna change Doctor Doom to get what he wanted.

 _Fine then... if you don't want to comply, then i have to force you to become my royal lapdog!_ Doctor Doom thought, as he turn his head to left, particulary at flat computer screen which stands and is connected to the cylindrical glass tube that contained Akuma.

The computer flat screen showing somekind of blueprints that depicted a human-shaped marking that resemble Akuma, but with some changes in several parts of his body. For example; his left hand is a little bigger, which if it look closely the hand itself appear to be mechanical. The eyes in his left is covered in metal which in the middle has a red eyelids like a light bulb. In his back, a set of metal Bat-like wings was attached to his back. Four extra arms is seen hidden beneath his back, and the rest of his chest is covered by metal armor.

A columns of data chart appears when Doctor Doom touch (even though he wears metal gauntlets all the time, he can do it thank's to his exerttechnopathic control) the blueprints scheme section on the computer screen, which showing analytic data that each of it reads; "Augmentations Strength and Speed", "Greater Ki Manipulation", "Flight Speed Maximum: Mach 5", and "Proto-Adamantium Armor". Lastly, below the blueprints and all of these data chart and list, there is a rectangle screen that read "PROJECT CYBER-AKUMA/GOUKI" on it.

 _If you will not be my knight, then you will be pawn that i can easily created by my will._ Doom in his thought while staring back towardscylinder tube containing Akuma. _I don't have to worry about to turn you into some soulless killing machine. After all, you don't have kind of respect even heart after killing your own brother._

After 1 minute staring and checking of the systems that keep Akuma bodies stable inside the tall acrylic glass cylinders, Doctor Doom turned and left the lab chamber. He stopped only once to turn his face back toward the Akuma motionless body that floating insidethat cryonics water tube, as if sensing the brute moving... well if the so called Master of Fist can try to overcome the dosage of biological fluids that he inserted before he put him inside that cryonics water tube, which keep him unconscious for long period of time before he found a better use for him.

Turning away from the sight, Doom then finally left the lab as he have other things to take care of, mainly focused on increase the defense systems all over his country and little paperwork about some political. And at nine o'clock, he will join with his worthy friends that no doubt and strangely will waiting for him in his guest room.

 **Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

 **Time: [9:13]**

* * *

Once again the expensively furnished guest room of the Castle Doom now used and occupied by Doom so called "Worthy Friends", as many staff of the castle can hear some chatter of people in the room when passing and cleaning some of the thing in front of the room. Many of the staff was surprisedthat the room that was very rarely occupied in the castle began crowded by the arrival of strangely guest (which some staff recognize them as superheroes that they masters are always battling with them) who suddenly appeared in it. Even the chief of servant and the most trusted butler of Lord Doom, Boris, was baffled when he first discovered this, asLord Doom himself was rarely invite and bring some people and guest outside their country for important meeting. But it's best just not questioning their lord, as they fearing they will angering their lord which resulted brutal punishment.

Speaking of their guest, some of them was seen casually chat with each other, and the rest just of them joking and doing something to repel thier boredom, as they wait for the host of this castle room to come and enter.

Jennifer Susan Walters, or the world know her as She-Hulk, waslying down on a smooth carpet on the floor of the room with her right hand supporting his head. Covering her yawning mouth with her left hand, she then said, "Well, thank's for the intro sequence of the fic's, Author. Kinda long if you ask me."

(Author: Sorry, just want to add suspense in this story. So the reader know what happen to Akuma after Doom captured him. *awkward laugh while stratching my head* :3 )

"That's okay, i'm also curious with what you gonna tell to the readers about Akuma fate in the hands of Doomy." She-Hulk casually said while playing with her hair. "At least my cousin hitter deserve that, and that was cool to see Doomy turn him into that cyber form which comes from that Marvel Super Heroes versus Street Fighter crossover game."

"Uhh, you say something Mrs. Jennifer?" Ask Peter Parker, or better known as Spider-Man, to She-Hulk while kept his gaze at a comic he reading that entitled "Star Wars Tales".

"Nothing Peter, just thinkering about something." She-Hulk assured as she sit up while combing her hair with her fingers. "Hey Peter, how about we make a bet on something?"

"A bet?" Said Spider-Man who was interested while lowering the comics he was reading. "Well, i'm always good at a betting in school, even my friends always frustrated at losing in terms of betting against me." He said proudly. "So what kind of bet we gonna betting?"

While motioning with her head, She-Hulk ask Spider-Man while smiling at him, "See our three new members that Wade brought into this room today?" Which Spider-Man turn his head to what She-Hulk pointing at.

In addition to the five members (If you want to include Servbot) which Deadpool brought yesterday that was present in the room, is seen there's a three members that Deadpool brought today; one is male and two of them is female. Like all the people in the guest room, three of them wearing costumes and clothes that are unique and at the same time striking.

The male is seen having a chat with Ryu, Iron Fist and Zero, while leaning against the wall in the room and while looking at the right and left of the room with warily, as if he didn't trust the surrounding he was brought into. The man wears a blue-yellow trousers costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads, gloves and boots. His two gloves has three access holes for something to come out from it.

And the two of the female is seen happily and jokingly chatting with Felicia, Tron Bonne and her Servbot. The first woman is a beautiful African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long and wavy white hair which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists sarong with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wears a reddish purple bandanna-like headband wrap. The second female is also beutifull too, with her long green hair, her arousing gothic clothing, and her bat wings on her back. Tron Bonne is seen staring at those two and Felicia in jealousy because of their beutiful and attractive body posture to look at, which is noticed by the second female as she pinching her cheeks in teasing manner. Tron almost strangling the sexy gothic woman but she was prevented by Servbot, who was strungling to hold his mistress/mother figure because of his small body, which made the gothic sexy woman chuckled in amused and Felicia and the African-American woman giggling.

To those who on Marvel side know The man in blue-yellow trousers costume, and the African-American woman in curvaceous black and yellow liner costume, was Logan and Ororo, or most the people of the Marvel world know and simply called them as Wolverine and Storm, the two veteran of the X-Men teams. And group who was on Capcom side know the woman in arousing gothic costume was Morrigan Aensland, a succubus from Makai Realm and the same place of where Felicia lives.

"Well, If Doomy see that Wade break the rule about bring people into his castle and punish him by shocking him with his lightning power, you gotta do me favour for month." She-Hulk then explain the bet as she Smirking playfully."And if he see that and just chocking Wade until his run out oxygen, i'm gonna be your maid for month and also wearing a maid costume of course."

Spider-Man just staring the female version of the Hulk in disbelief with that bet. "Miss Jennifer-"

"I already told you Peter, just call me Jennifer it's fine." She-Hulk interjected Spider-Man calmly.

"Right, sorry Jennifer." Corrected Spider-Man. "Well i'm kinda like about the bet is... but you know that i have MJ in my side." He reminded her. "So if she sees me with walk another girl, doesn't matter if she was famous super heroine like you, she kinda bit jelous if she found out i walk with another hottest and pretty girl like you."

"Ooh, so the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is don't want to take a bet." Said She-Hulk in hurt tone, but Spider-Man knew she just mock him. "Then what's the point giving your title "The Friendliest Super Heroes Teenager" if you refuse the bet of his friends?"

Spider-Man sighing in irritation at hearing it. As much as the bet look promising, he can't risking being seen by his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short, if he lose the bet and follow She-Hulk promise for month. MJ may knew that he had worked with several girl in his career as a superheroes, but that did not mean that MJ could allow him with other woman for long hour, afraid that if she found out he was playing with other woman behind her back. Not to mention that time when he working with that cat costumed super-criminal girl, Felicia Hardy, to take down a boss criminal Kingpin, and take celebrate their victory with Black Cat suddenly kissing him... which MJ discovered that right in front of her. And MJ didn't take kindly of what she saw, and almost want him to ended their relationship if him didn't fast to explain what was going on.

That was the most bad and embarrassing in his career as super spider heroes. From that day to this, he really regretted taking that kiss from that hottest cat-themed criminal, as he vow to try keep his distance from any girls that try to flirt with him.

With a heavy sigh, Spider-Man then looked at She-Hulk with thoughtful look, and then stretched his right hand at her. "Guess i don't have choice then." Said Spider-Man while sighing and then ask, "Are you really good at hiding someone from others?"

Still smirking playfully, She-Hulk then grasp Spider-Man hand and shaking it. "Don't worry Peter, i was an expert in this matter while working as a reliable lawyer. Even my client is really sastified and like the way i maintain their privacy." She said while wink at Spider-Man. "So don't worry, nerd boy!"

As Spider-Man And She-Hulk shaking their hand with the deal, the door of the guest room opened and enter the host room of this castle they are waiting for, Doctor Doom.

She-Hulk and Spider-Man was the first two people in the room that see Doctor Doom entering the room, as Spider-Man himself shout, "Oh hey look! The good doctor was here guys!" he announce which made every person in the room stopped what were they doing and looking at Doctor Doom. "Morning Mr. Doom. Feeling good today?" Greet Spider-Man.

"And ready for another awesome DB episodes?" Ask She-Hulk while smiling at the mornach.

While clasped his hands behind his back, Doctor Doom then comment to those two, "After the past two days you showed me that interesting fight, you all get my attention and interest, which made me honorably to join with you all to watch that show." He said as he give them coldest stare and assumed the pose. "But that doesn't mean you all properly welcome here, as you all sudden pressence in here is unwanted. Doom doesn't like uninvited people in his castle without his knowing and approval!"

"Really, Doom? after all these days you saying to us that we are your worthy friend, you still see us as nuisance?" Said Strider Hiryu as walking towards Doom with deadpan expression. "Then what do we have to do to persuade you? fight you again like the last time when you little evil groups try to merge our earth and try to conqure it again?"

"That remains to be seen, Strider. Doom doesn't tolerate a strangers who are wasting his time!" Doctor Doom snarl at the ninja.

"My, My, you are really hard man aren't you, Doctor Doom." Said a feminine voice behind Doom, as the powerfull mornach turn his head towards a woman with voluptuous body that was scantily in bat-theme clothed, which name is Morrigan. "My feline friend is right when she told me that you still act like a scary and un-friendly man towards others, despite you trying to making amend and friendship towards us after that world merging incident." Said Morrigan as her lips turn into sultry smile towards Doom. "Still, i thank you for you to creating such incident. It was the most fun thing in my life since that time when Makai world is being threatened by Pyron and Jedah, and i was enjoying every moment of that, helped myself in the caped heroes little brawls!"

"Etto... i don't think the word "Fun" was not a good thing to describe our two worlds that were almost destroyed, Morrigan-san." Stuttered Felicia while smile awkwardly at her succubus friend.

"But It look's like your stripper friend didn't care about the fun she enjoy it at that time." Said Tron Bonne sarcastically while felt annoyed by Morrigan appearance.

"Kinda agree with you two there." Said the African-American woman, Ororo Munroe or better know as Storm. "But to be honest, even thought that day was almost becoming doomsday to all of us, i kinda like how we put aside our difference and stand together to stop the biggest threat that trying to destroy our world." She said while smiling slightly as she remembering the day when the both side of the two world working together to stop Galactus threat. "That was memorable day to all of us, not only we recognize as Heroes to both our world, but both our world is now having a good relationship in diplomatic program and alliance in both of the world goverment after that incident."

Tron Bonne who hearing Storm reminding about incredible events that bring together both of their worlds, only humming at that events that mutant girl talking about. "Hmm... Well, i suppose that was good thing to both our world then," She said before tapped her chin. "I probably can do some explore some of the part of you guys world to see the difference between this world with ours, and see whether is worth to try to visit some of the place that was good for me and my crew to visit."

Doctor Doom was not having none of that, as he just staring Morrigan with the stink eye. _That clown still defy my rule!_ Doom angrily in his thought, as he turn his head around the room to see if there's any new people in the room.

Sure enough, beside four people (if you want to include Servbot) that Deadpool took and dragged yesterday to his room castle now, Doom noticed that beside Morrigan was another people which he knows as a Storm, which the member of team X-Men is having chat with Tron and Felicia in front of him now. While the last one was Wolverine, who the latter is being near Ryu, Iron Fist and Zero, was looking at Doom with distrust look in his face while saying to the three of them in hush tone, "I still don't trust that metal freak." Which Doom able to hear it thank's to his parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside his metal helmet mask, which he didn't care about what that lone-wolf of the X-Men said.

"Ummm... Mister Doom, you alright there?" Ask Spider-Man near Doom, confusion with the doctor silent stare towards other occupants in the room.

Instead getting respond, the teenage superhero flinched in fear when he see Doctor Doom turn his head toward him with deathly stare and ominous aura. "Where's that clown, Peter?" Doom ask in a low, threatening tone.

"Um uh, Wade you mean?" Ask Back Spider-Man in nervous tone. "Well... he is-"

"BACK, baby!" Shout Wade Winston Wilson or everyone called him Deadpool, as the mercenary appeared suddenly in the room using his teleportation, while holding andcarrying a pile of pizza boxes and canned drink. "Alright guys, this is our snack to accompany us while watching the show!" he announce cheerfully before he noticed Doctor Doom in the room. "Oh hey Doc! Good to see you finally arrive here!" He said as he put the pile of pizza boxes and canned drink down. "So ready for another DB show?"

But instead answered, Doom just turn his head toward Deadpool with the same expression and dreadful aura as he showed it to the Spider-Man earlier. He thenRaising his hand which now sparked in green electricity, as he prepare to do something worse to the Merc with the Mouth.

 **(** _Meanwhile, outside the castle..._ **)**

Many farmers in western Europe and Soviet Europe use advanced scientific equipment and techniques, and that's no exception with Latveria country itself. Despite the small country still having a primitive economy and a population living an almost medieval lifestyle, the people in there can still use sophisticated tools to help their lives; like example in plantations and agriculture. Thank's to the advanced techonology invention from their Lord Dr. Victor Von Doom, there soil nutrients are always enriched with fertilizers. In addition, plant rotation is always carried out to preserve the soil.

The example alone can be seen on this large farming land below the mountain of where Castle Doom supposedly, as some farmers were seen working on their farm, which also belonged to the Lod Doom himself.

A young male farmer was seen sitting on one of the rocks, while rubbing his sweaty forehead after planting some vegetable seeds for several hours. "Woah, didn't think that planting seeds is very tiring." He said while looking at his work. "I thought it only takes a few minutes to plant all these seeds."

"Really son? You planted the vegetables seed just six meters away and you already exhausted?" Asked the middle-aged man beside him who is his father, as he still seen planting some seeds. "Even your great grandma in her young age, can work well and quickly plant all these vegetable seed in this vast area without tiring easily like you." He said smugly joking at his son.

"Well, i'm not her in her workaholic mode." His son replied in annoyed. "Beside, i'm just wanna become chef like that famous american chef in the TV. Father knows that i'm good at cooking for our family."

His father just sighing heavily at hearing it. "Son... i know that your dream was becoming famous chef from this country and make our family proud." He father said sourly while facing his son. "But i and other can't risking to see you getting big trouble to go outside from this country. You know the systems Latveria government is being strict recently since that big incident with that otherworldy threat thing. Not to mention, Lord Doom himself is forbid us to not to venture far away and longer outside our country unless he say so." He explain dryly while giving his son a sad smile. "So i'm sorry, but this is the only way for Lord Doom to keep us safe from the danger outside. Even my friend who is military army of a Latveria himself couldn't do anything but except just accept the duty."

His son just groaned at hearing that. As much he didn't like about the rule their leader applied now, his father is right. When that big incident which brings together two different worlds has been done by their Lord Doom, a chaos was occured in Latveria at that time and lord Doom presence wasn't in there to solve that, as he go out and try to conqure that new world. But much worse of all and also mysteriously, after that big threat was over the population of Latveria which used to number 500,000 residents, was just only 300,000 in all Latveria soil. No one in Latveria knew how part of their community disappeared, even the Latveria guardsmen were confused when they found out about it. Lord Doom himself who heard and found out about this, didn't take this kindly as he furiously punish half of the guardsmen who did not do the job well. Nobody know what happen to those poor half of the guardsmen of Latveria and didn't try theorize it, as all people in Latveria knows what happen when somebody reckless and stupid enough to try to make anger Lord Doom.

After that, Lord Doom then instruct all of the Latveria citizens that still exist within the country to never leave the border of the country if they don't want to be punished, which all the citizens agree and hope their leaders know about the whereabouts about them and bring back their families and friends who disappear after that incident.

"You right father," His son said while sighing and dipped his head. "We just hope to the god, that Lord Doom can solve the problem that we face now."

"Glad you know that, son." His father said while smiling slightly before pat his son's shoulder. "Come one, let's go finish this before the rain start to wet us."

His son just begrudgingly follow his father, as he then stood up again and continued his work planting the vegetable seeds.

Until he stopped suddenly when realized what he father said earlier. "Wait a second..." He said as he looked back at his father. "Father, this is nine AM in the morning and the weather is not even cloudy day," He said incredulously. "How can you sure we getting rainfall today?"

As the fate answer his call, a distant a loud thunder sound was heard, which made everyone in farm field and the young male startled by it. Except the father of the young man, who did not react in the slightest and just calmly continue his work.

"Is that answer your question, son?" The father said while smirking, as his son just staring him in flabbergasted.

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

Deadpool is seen stuck on the granite wall of the room, with the burnt burns all over his body after Doctor Doom shot him with electric power. He then slowly slumped to the floor, leaving a human-shaped marking of himself in the wall, but surprisingly the wall itself didn't have any crack and only charred despite Doom shot Deadpool with bigger bolt of lightning to the wall.

"Damn you... you heartless author." Deadpool said, grimacing in pain while trying to stand up. "I hope... i-you better... paid me up after this story."

Before his healing factor able to heal most of his body, Deadpool was then being lift by Doctor Doom, as the mornach himself lifting the merc by gripping his neck tightly and glare at his face.

"You dare to break my rule again, fool?" Doom said while spoke in a low, threatening tone to Deadpool face. "Now as i said yesterday, i will gonna make you suffer for breaking my rules again!"

"Sorry... it was... just some review... request-!" Deadpool said between his chocked voice trying to release Doom stranghold from his neck. "Beside... author himself... have no... choice but to... take that request!"

But Doom didn't care of what Deadpool nonsense said, as he prepare to brandish his other fist that surge with green energy aura at the mercenary head. But Felicia who saw that, then acting fast as she instantly grab Doom hand with both of her paw hands.

"Yamete kudasai, Doom-san!" Felicia said while trying to reason to Doom. "Please, he just wanna to bring some friends to watch this show!"

"I already told you yesterday, that my castle was not a folk cinema place!" Doom shouted, as he still trying to hurt Deadpool.

While this happening, some of the people in the room can't help but just sweatdrop at the commotion. But some of them like Morrigan and Storm find it funny to see the dangerous dictator like Doctor Doom who was going to punch Deadpool to the death (If he can kill him X3 ), was being convinced and reassure by innocent and cheerfull girl like Felicia. Others like silent type like Zero and Hiryu just rolled their eyes at seeing that comical drama, but Still they find it hillarious too to see.

Logan or most people call him Wolverine, just staring with deadpan look as he staring the scene before him and others. "You sure that Doom is change now?I find it hard to believe that tin-plated freak like him is changed now after what he did to both our world." Said Wolverine in gruff tone to others near him. "When Wade drag me and Ororo from our relaxing time with others to this damn place, he told us with his crazy, and also longest bull-crap quotes, "That the great Doctor Doom has changed because of an author fanfic from Indonesia and also a nerd-fan of Doom, turning Doom into good guy so he can be put in his reaction DB story with other Marvel and Capcom characters!"." He explain while try to imitating Deadpool voice. "Yeah... something like that."

"Well, you and us are in the same boat, Logan." Said Daniel Rand or most people call him Iron Fist, as he watching Felicia still convinced Doom not to hit Wade, who the Mercenary still struggling to pry open the Doctor gauntlet hand from his neck. "But, after Wade assured us to try to come with him to this place and seeing Doom interact with us for a few hours yesterday, part of me feeling that Doom maybe changed afterall."

"Like hell i'm gonna believe that," Wolverine response in rude tone. "After what he did to all of us, to the world, and to the webefriendedwith Ryu and others from his world,i don't think i'm gonna befriend with him even if you guys want to pay me to be near him."

"As much i really didn't like Deadpool to drag us here and try to befriend with Doom, i'm kinda having sort of emotion regarding the past two days with Doom." Zero said honestly. As reploid, he also have complete free and thought processes comparable to that of human. "I don't know why, but... despite the strange behavior of him calling us his "worthy friends" and suspicious motive to be with us, i'm also have feeling that Doom did indeed change a bit for the past two day." He added while staring Doom with a look of suspicion. "Still, that doesn't change anything as we still keeping an eye on him, and we will ready if he proved to do something strange to all of us."

"Whatever, as long i'm seeing him still trying to be god or something, i'm gonna claws his head until that stupid mask and hood fell overand torn apart from the rest of his body." Wolverine remarked in an ominous tone, as the fist of his right glove popped up three silver metal short blade like-claws from three access holes of his gloves.

After 1 minute trying, Felicia finally managed to calm Doom and stopped making him torture Deadpool, which made some people who not long with Doom the past two days was suprised to see her managed to convince him. While the others who have been near with Doom was not surprise at all, but still wondering how Felicia able to convince the doctor to join with them and still letting them in this castle. On other hand, Deadpool neck was able to be released from Doctor Doom gauntlet, as the Merc with a Mouth staring at the writer and threaten him, "Remember author... karma is *****!" while regaining his breath after being choked by Doom.

After satisfied hurting Deadpool, Doctor Doom turn his gaze towards the three new member (Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan) in the room as he ask them, "Now, explain to me why you people would like to just follow this clown advice and be added in my castle room, well making it mess more by your trash trinkets that littered the floor and the carpet?" he ask while pointing at Deadpool, who the latter was still sitting on the floor rubbing his strangled neck.

Morrigan was the first one to respond Doom question, "Well, i was going to some places in your world searching for fun, And my castle is still dull of scenery and boring assignment as every other day in Makai World. Even my little cute sister, Lilith, was taking a trip and playing with that big white ape from that himalayan mountain from my world." She explain while giving Doom flirtatious smile. "Until i meet a funny man, Deadpool, as he appear before me and told me interesting show that he will gonna watch with others in this place. So i'm just come along to this place and was surprised to see many familiar faces in here, and my kitty friend was in here too." which Morrigan smiling at Felicia, as the Catwoman giving her a peace sign and smilling back at her. "Now i can tell this is gonna be interesting show, if Mr. Deadpool here is giving me a truth."

"That's right babe, and you gonna like this one DB episode we about to show you guys!" Said Deadpool gleefully, before he was hit in the head by Doctor Doom hard until he fell to the floor.

"Silent fool! I still don't forgive you of what for your reasoning here with others who make my place soiled by your hands!" Snapped Doctor Doom in angry. He then turn his attention to the last two new members of the room, Wolverine and Storm. "And what a member of the so called X-Men reasoning, to just follow this lunatic man advice?" He asked with disdain look towards them.

Logan or Wolverine, who didn't like the way Doctor Doom staring at him and Storm,just grumble and glaring at Doom with hateful look as he didn't answer the question. Ororo or Stom, who seeing her teammates just silent and staring at Doom with hatred look, then take the initiave to spoke up at Doctor question, "Well I, Logan and the rest of the resident of Xavier Institute student body and school was actually having preparation to take an education visit to Cherry Spring Park tonight, as the news say that this gonna be perfect day to watch Milky Way from the earth view, which Professor Charless and the rest of the staff agree to watch the beutifull galaxy to educate all students." She explain recuntantly and politely. "Me and Logan was going to take some snack in local supermarket for our supplies later when visiting later. Until Wade suddenly appear in front of us when we get the chance to open the door of supermarket."

"Yup, and the idiot is telling us go with him to watch some cool show about battle to the death or something. And for some oddly and Bull**** reason, we instead come along with him as we forget about our snack." Wolverine added suddenly, as he then turn his gaze at Deadpool with annoyed look. "Alright bub, you got a half minute to tell us why you put us in this damned castle of tin-plated freak, before i shoved your *** with my claws." He threatened at Deadpool.

"Geez Logan, are you not really tired with that grumpy tone and behavior of yours? I know is kinda iconic for you as Marvel comic anti-heroes character, which is made it really popular among Marvel and Superheroes fans nerd community, but you need to change it man, just like Doom is now taking up the mantle of Iron Man after that issue Secret Wars comics." Said Deadpool at length explaining, as he rose from the floor and rubbed his head. But Wolverine glaring at him more, and Doctor Doom staring curiously at him of what he means. "And i was going to explain it, if the Doc's here give me a chance to speak and don't head me in the head."

"You know what Wade, let me explain it for them." Said Spider-Man as he takes initiatives to helped Wade. While facing the 3 new members have been in the room and clearing his throat, he then said, "Alright, the reason why you guys have been put in here and as Wade maybe already explain it before you guys was brought here, is because we gonna watch a internet show called "Death Battle", that depict two people from different show like video game, movie, comic superheroes, and western and eastern cartoon, and made them fighting to death." He explaining while feeling uncomfortable with the last part of what he explain. "Well... even thought it maybe sounds gory in the last, but it's kinda cool show with the background, skill, power, feast and analysis of each characters in the show and makes us realize that there are people with superpowers other than us in this universe that we don't know. Not to mention the battle itself is really cool as the winning character is determined by the analysis made by the host's own program show, which the reason why she or he wins in this fight is very reasonable."

Morrigan who listened to every word Spider-Man explaination, was humming interestingly at it. "hmmm... it seems i made a good decision in following you, Wade-kun." Morrigan said while smiling innocent and seductively. "Well, might as well join with you all in watching this show. It maybe enjoyable once i saw this interesting battle."

"Well, except for that... violent death of the character when we reached the end result of the battle, Miss Morrigan." Express Doctor Strange uncomfortable, which Felicia, Tron Bonne and Servbot nodded in agreement.

Wolverine who have been listening, start feeling bit interest in that. "Never heard of that kind of show before... but seems pretty good to hear." Wolverine said while crossing his arms in his chest. "But for you sake, Wade. I hope this show is gonna be worth for us! ain't have time if you turns out just babbling some **** nonsense to us!"

"Beast me Logan, this is really good show to watch despite me, Ryu and others aren't really unfamiliar with this show and was a new members in this place." Suggest Iron Fist while nodding his head at Wolvrine. "Besides, there's will be some surprised in this show for us. Like example when we shocked to see the killer of Ryu master was appear in this show."

That made Wolverine curious, as he felt like knowing who the person was Iron Fist speak. "Ryu master... killer? You mean that black karate man named Akuma or something?" Asked Wolverine, which Iron Fist and Ryu nodded in justify of what he says. "So that guy huh... yeah, i once meet and fought that old-man before, and that battle almost took our life if i didn't claws his hand off of me." He explaining while recalling Akuma person. "So, how's the fight yesterday about that Akuma whole stuff?"

"Is quite exciting if you ask us. Not to mention some of these moves skill is really intrigue me to learn more and try to practice those moves in real life." Iron Fist concluded while smiling. "So, you want to join us?"

After 5 seconds of silence and thinking, the lone-wolf of the X-Men spoke up, "Alright then, if Wade and you guys want me and Ororo in here to just watching somekind of battle, add me then as long the battle is ******* good." He said with a sigh irritated. "At least i'm not gonna sitting and sleeping in quarter room for hours just waiting for kids to go stargazing tonight." He added while turn his head towards Storm. "And you, Ororo?"

Storm then sighing softly as she spoke, "Well, like you said, we still have plenty of time before we all leave tonight." She said with her arms under her breast. "But I hope we can go back quickly to the supermarket before my favorite food is consumed by other buyers."

"Alright! That settle then!" Said Deadpool happily as he walk to the towards the DVD player which is already in the room. Doom just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, seeing that the room is now increasing again because of the Merc with a Mouth still break his rule about bringing people to his castle.

Doom then warned Deadpool that if he still dare to break his rule, not even Felicia convincing will stop him for harming him painfully, which said Catwoman scold him with pouted anddisapproving finally put and insert another disc of third episode of the Death Battle, as everyone already taken a seat that they feel comfortable (Wolverine seat next to Ryu and other male group, and Storm and Morrigan is seat with the women groups in the room, who now separate and make their own group place who is now next to all the men in the room).Before opening of the Death Battle even start, once again there is advertisement which the host named Boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy. It is a computer website that is a publicly traded internet domain registrar and web hosting company, which Storm, Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and Felicia interested at the function and usefulness of the website company.

After that done, the title logo and opening heavy rock of The Death Battle are showed up, which made the 3 new members of the room fascinated by it.

 **(Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

Wolverine was whistling when he saw the intro of it. "Not bad for the opening. Thought that intro song kinda reminds me of some wrestling competition that held last week." Wolverine said in impressive. "But this one you guys show me, is more good than that competition."

"That's right my old Wolvey! Me and Spidey here always bumping our heads each time in excitement whenever that baddass song what's about to begins!" Exclaimed Deadpool in happy tone, as he and Spider-Man bumping their head up and down following the rhythm of the music. Wolverine just grunt in irritated when he heard Deadpool called him with that nickname.

"That was kinda Samuel, Jubilee and other childrens want to listen when they are bored." Said Storm while smiling slightly as she remembering some students back in the Xavier institute. "Even though i never fond of about rock music like this, but i have to admit it that this is really good."

The first thing after the opening intro, was the show shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique for combat. Some are modest, and others not so much.

Some of the males in the room like Spider-Man and Iron Fist was blushing as they trying their best not to think dirty thoughts despite the thought their world was also full of that costumed superheroines which as shown on the show. While the peverted male like Deadpool was smiled gleefully at all the females, and the stoic males like Strider Hiryu, Zero and Doctor Doom wasn't affected at all. While femaleslike Morrigan and Felicia are showing interest at these costumed superheroines as they never seen one in their world before, while Tron Bonne puffed her cheeks in annoyed and jealousy at these costumed superheroines, as their costume really fit for their beutifull and curvaceous figure.

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

All people in the room, especially the females in the room was smiling at the mention of heroines. Storm and She-Hulk who they also superheroines too also feeling proud of theirself, asStorm even remebered the time when she help her people back in her tribes homeland, people in there were worshipped as a goddess after her power over the weather manifests itself before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn they way they're drawn.**

"Ohh, i really love how the artist today drawn these babe's with that hot look!" Deadpool exclaim in happy tone, as he hugging a Dakimakura (a type of large pillow from japan, which the pillow have covers of anime characters on it) which he pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh, sure it is." Zero said flatly while rolling his eyed bored. Even though Zero didn't really care about someone appearances, include woman, but he have to admit that it was really beutifull to look at.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rouge...

If yesterday people in the Capcom side in the room was surprise to see a people they know and familiar was appear in this show, now people in the Marvel side, especially Wolverine and Storm, was more surprised (except Deadpool and She-Hulk) to see a mutant superheroines named Anna Marie or as the host called her Rouge, was appear in this show.

"What the – okay, for the past two days was really surprising for me to see my favorite Bounty Hunter and mister Ryu master killer was suddenly appear in this show," Said Spider-Man while staring surprised at the show. "But this one here... is really BIG surprised!"

"If i remember correctly, this woman was a part of the member of your team, Logan-san?" Ask Ryu while staring curiously at the show.

"It Sure it is," Said Wolverine while nodding slowly, as he and Storm was staring the show with their eyes wide open in surprise. "So this is what you mean of some surprised you just saying, Daniel?"

"Exactly! But like Peter said, this one is really giving me big surprised!" Said Iron Fist who were as surprised as Wolverine and other Marvel group side in the room.

"But what surprise me of how the host know Anna identity." Storm said in surprise and suspiciously at the show. "Are you sure this is really fine?"

"Don't worry Ororo, i assure you that those guys who making this show will not making any business or funny thing with their knowledges about the contestant's." Said She-Hulk assures Storm from her feeling. "I'm sure you gotta find it interesting once you guys venture to the info."

Doctor Doom who still keep his trait calm, was also equally surprised to see this, but still hidden and maintain it behind his mask. _This show is keep making me more interesting. Doom will gladly join with you all to watch this._ Doctor Doom said in his thought while gazing at the show in fascinated.

 **Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

"So i guess you all know about this one too?" Ask Strider Hiryu with calm tone to the people of Marvel side in the room. But instead one of them responding to his answer, Hiryu was raise his eyebrow when he see that most of the people of Marvel side in the room just silent and staring the show, if he guess, was staring in curious look.

"Actually, no... i think?" Spider-Man said while scrunching his brow. "I never heard this superheroines before, and neither she is in our world. And i don't think she come from any other franchise comic i read before." He said while thinking deeply. "But i and others have feeling that we once have meet this hot chick before in the past."

"You got that right kid." Wolverine said while he and the rest Marvel side group (except Deadpool and She-Hulk) nodded in agreement.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

"What a funny name's these host have." Said Morrigan as she chuckled in amused, followed by Felicia who is giggling in funny.

"Nah, i bet that was just their nickname." Said Tron Bonne as she scoffed at that idea.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

All the females in the room (except She-Hulk and Morrigan) has bad feeling that Boomstick is so gonna enjoy this episode. All the people in the room hoping that Boomstick doesn't say anything embarrassing or other pervertedly thing, as he already been saying a lot of crap already.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills...

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Okay, scratch that. All the people in the room (especially the female like Tron Bonne) knows no doubt that Boomstick is gonna take advantage here. Might as well tolerate him as much as possible... if among them have strong sensitive patience to hold their anger.

Wiz: To find out who would win, a Death Battle.

"Alright guys, here a goes our cool show!" Said Deadpool in excitement, as Spider-Man also seen nodded in anticipation at the show.

"Well, looking forward to this, bub." Said Wolverine as he can't help but grin in interest.

* * *

 **(Cues: X-Men (2000) – The X-Jet)**

The first contestant is a young woman, which is familiar to the people of Marvel side in the room (especially Wolverine and Storm), is a young woman wearing a green and gray mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

Wolverine and Storm is still wary about the show they watching, especially if the show knowing a lot of things about one of their teammates who appeared at this show. She-Hulk who noticed their uneasy about the show, just sighing as she can feel their discomfort.

"Hey, it's okay guys." Said She-Hulk calmly reassure to Wolverine and Storm. "We promise to you guys that nothing will happen after watching this. We have been watching these in here –"

"In here you mean in this house of that hooded tin-plated freak?" Wolverine cut off while staring Doctor Doom with his re-engaged glare, which the latter just staring back at him with blank stare. "I know Wade was crazy a******, but this is just cross the line of his crazy attitude. Putting all of us here to watching somekind of show that the host knows every our f****** identities, strengths, and weaknesses, and watching it at the home of the most evil man in the world that almost f*** the two different worlds?" He added while rubbed his temples. "I just hope god can give me a power to truly kill Wade for good this time..."

"Oh come old Wolvey, don't say like that." Said Deadpool with a laid-back and cheerful tone. "Beside is not like the end of the world or something. Doom indeed changed a bit, just ask author who write this," He said while wink his left at the author place supposedly. "Is that right bro?"

(Auth: Umm... yes? *scratching his neck in nervous* sorry DP, i'm maybe fans of Doctor Doom, but i'm not really know a lot about him aside reading his wiki and playing as him in some marvel related video game. *chuckled awkwardly* so yeah... there you have it ^-^"))

Deadpool was startled in surprise by what author saying. "But... i though you already..." Deadpool stuttering in perplexed. But then he threw his hands up in indifferent. "You know what... i really don't care about this, as long i'm still cool in this story." He said while muttered, "Stupid Weboo..."

"You done with you imaginary friend a******?" Ask Wolverine with annoyed look, seeing Deadpool talking to himself. He even wondered why he still befriend with this crazy mercenary.

"As much i hate being drag here by Wade, i think mister Doc Doom is really change a bit." Spider-Man said while motioning his head at Doctor Doom. "Don't know why, but i feeling to try get close to doc here and trying not to provoke him... if my spider senses aren't tingling." He said while joked.

Wolverine and Storm just looking at each other, untrust if they should believing any of this. With heavy sigh, Storm then said to them, "I just hope what you all said is true... about all of this like nothing happened while watching this show."

"Relax, is not like the Superhero Registration Act will happen again after this." Deadpool said convincingly while pat Storm left shoulder with reassuringly. "I'm promise to you guys, that i will never leaked and tell this to any other beside you guys. And it's not like i'm gonna sell off these DVD on the streets like somekind of seller of pirated tapes."

"We have talked about all of this first, even Doom agree not tell this to his remaining associated and just keep it for himself." Added She-Hulk while pointing Dr. Doom with her thumb. "And if he honor word he always talking about were nothing more than b*******, we all will not be in this room and spend time without any hostility between us right now."

"I assure you all, that Doom always kept his exact word even to his former enemies." Doom said with calm and casual like tone.

"Still, we gonna keep an eyed on you in case you are nothing but a good liar." Zero said flatly as he giving glare at Doom. Strider Hiryu also followed too, as he giving Doom his icy glare.

Doom who was not amused and intimidated at all, then staring back at them with his eyes squint. "I like to see you all to try that," Doom challenge them. "Let see how you all fair against my might for second time."

Before any of them can throw blaspheme or do acts of violence to each other, Felicia then immediately standing between them as she try holding them back from fighting. "Etto... can we just watching the show in friendly manners and try not start fight," Felicia said with awkward smile. "Did we just agree to become friends now and try not to fighting each other again, Onegaishimasu?"

Staring at each other for a few seconds, Zero and Strider just sighing irritated as they finally back down, while Doom just rolling his with annoyance. Felicia was right, they supposedlybecome friends after spending time together and put aside their difference and past when watching this show, not to started the war that almost took their respective worlds to chaos just because of their feelings that are still vengeful with each other.

After they calming down and convinced by others, they finally resumed watching the show.

Wiz: Owen and Priscilla back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Here they gave a birth to Anna Marie who enjoyed the attention of her Aunt Carrie on from her mother side. The commune failed attempt to use native american mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted Priscilla's disappearance.

People from the Capcom side in the room who not don't know much about Rouge felt very sorry and sympathy towards the mutant heroines. Even Felicia shed tears because of pity to see the story of life of young Rouge, which is kinda similar to her.

But for the people of the Marvel side in the room was completely shocked when hearing this bit of info, again, especially to Wolverine and Storm who which they both had known for a long time and were friends with Rouge for several years was surprised to heard this.

"Dude, Is that right? What they said is true?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief, as he turn to the two X-Men members in the room. "Why you all never tell this to other superheroes like us?"

"Even if we knew this, we won't talk about it like some stupid celebrity news." Wolverine stated while still staring the tv screen in bewildered. "She wasonce sought help to Charles to find out her past after she join us. But to her disappointment, the old professor wasn't able to help much because something inside her after that spending so much time with the Brotherhood of Mutants, making him unable to do his mind psychic thing." He added while lowering his head. "I really pity about the kid having, a mind memories and only barely remember her own name and some of her people she close with... which is similar to my problem."

"Back there, Charles welcoming her into the school and even make her a probationary member of our team. But me, Logan and the rest of team who once fought her still suspicious about Anna, threaten to leave the school should she be accepted, even though none of the active members aside me, Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Logan had even met her before." Storm said while looking down in shame while recalling the event she mentioned. "However, Professor Xavier is adamant and convinces us to stay and asking us to accept Anna presence here. But our stubborn still refused to accept her presence here and still think her as enemy that will soon turn on us." She added while slowly smiling. "But nonetheless, she then become a part of our team and tried gain our trust. Time of time passes, she slowly gain full trust of the rest of us after she risking her own life to save Logan fiance, Mariko Yashida, and helping Peter (Colossus) from his injured."

"Well, that's good to hear it from you guys." Spider-Man said as he and others smiling when hearing it.

"But i guess that mutant changing b**** Mystique didn't take this change kindly right?" She-Hulk ask in anticipation. "I'm mean, all the mother in world will love to see her kids grow up into a good person. But i don't think a mother figure like Mystique will appreciate her daughter turn into good guys like us."

"Nah, i heard from Anna herself that she already meet her and explain to us, that Raven agreed with her... well, reluctantly agreed." Wolverine replied casually. "Raven and the rest of her Brotherhood gang's once try to attack our mansion to get Anna back, believing that her daughter must be controlled by Charles to make her abadon the Brotherhood. After the rest of her Brotherhood team making us busy, successfully infiltrated the mansion and knocked out Charles, Raven found out that why Anna join with our team is because Charles might be her last chance to control her power, which make Raven agree with her daughter and left."

"But i guess she was finally agree with you guys because some point view change in her lifeafter long time joining with your team, right?" Zero guessed with curiosity. And Zero guessing proved true, as Wolverine then turn his gaze at him and nodded and grinned at him.

"Ah! That was so sweet!" Said Felicia happily to heard it while clapping. People from the Capcom side in the room was glad and happy as well when hearing it too.

 _What a noble heart_ Said Doctor Doom in his thought, while rolling his eyes. As much Doom really interesting when hearing this, there something he didn't like about it. If there was one thing Victor Von Doom despised, it was a traitor. But then again, this was come from perspective and feeling of his worthy friends, which he can't force them and reluctantly agreed about it.

 **Boomstick: They were problably so high at the time that they didn't notice she was gone.**

"Or something terrible happened to them when doing this magic trick." Said Spider-Man while frowned. "Seriously, what was this all about native american mysticism to reach the Far Banks thing anyway?"

"The Far Banks is a dreamland from Native American mythology, where the rules of the physical world no longer applied in there." Answered Doctor Strange while furrowed his brow. "The realm also a residents for several powerfull spirits, which i heard that some Native American shaman try to perform ritual sacrifice to his or her own people for the spirits of the Far Banks, so their spirit gods will satisfied and welcoming them in their realm."

"Okay, that was messed up place i ever heard." Iron Fist said, as he and Ryu frowned in hearing this. Even people in the K'un-Lun realm didn't perform such dark ritual.

"That's evil! Why would people want to do that for come to such a place?" Ask Felicia in outrage as well scary in hearing about this realm. Even Tron Bonne is seen shivering in fear as she hugging her Servbot, who the little robot also shivering in fear too.

"And i thought Makai World was the only harsh and scary place in the world." Muttered Morrigan in calm tone, while taking interest at this Far Banks.

"But wait! If Miss Rouge hippie commune people perform such ritual, does this mean this is have to do with Miss Rouge mother disappearance?" Said Spider-Man as he began to connect both dots together. "So... does this mean-"

"Don't ever finish that web head!" Wolverine interuptly saying, before Spider-Man can finish his thought about Rouge. "I don't like when some dumb kids trying to theorized a whereabouts of some parents kids really badly." He said while glaring at Spider-Man. "So i suggest to shut your mouth! We don't have any clue to proof this theory if it was true."

"I'm on old Wolviey here's, Spidey." Deadpool said while nodded towards Wolverine in agreement. "As much i like to crack joke too, i don't think it was good thing to try to theorized some missing parents whereabouts like MatPat theorized some video games and movies story."

Spider-Man was startled of what they said. "Hey, i'm not really serious about it guys!" Spider-Man exclaimed while threw his hands up. "It's just theory, not all theory was proven true right?"

Storm was sighing heavily when hearing this. "As much i didn't like about all of this fact, i think we should to try to help Anna about this problem." Storm said with concern look. "If she still thingking about her past, i'm afraid that her mental sanity will break in bad condition."

"If she agree to let us solve her dark past of course." Wolverine said in calm tone. "Even Charles still trying to solve it too by helping and curing her mental physic. Still, Charles even warned us not to push Anna further about her past, fearing if that will make her mental state going insane."

"Well, if you all want to solve Miss Anna problem, i'm ready to join it with you all in helping this matter." Said Doctor Strange politely to Wolverine and Storm. "I'm willing to become volunteer in this problem, as i will try to investigate this Far Banks realm."

"I really interesting about this so called Far Banks realm, because i never heard such realm before until i heard this." Doctor Doom stated with a cool tone. "So Victor Von Doom will lend his hand on your search of Miss Anna mother, as long Doom will get to see and study this Far Banks realm."

"My, what nobility heart you all have." Said Morrigan while slightly chuckles in amusement. "May i participate in your scouting missions too? Maybe i can have some fun while joining your noble quest in finding some poor lost soul as well investigate this unique realm." She said with playful smile. "I really wonder what such kind of dreamland has to offer when we got there."

"Morrigan-san, i think this is serious problem not to be taken lightly!" Felicia exclaimed to Morrigan with disapproving look. The Succubus just giggling at her Catwoman friend.

"Don't worry, i'm just joking around and i'm really serious to help them." Morrigan stated while patting Felicia, which the latter just sigh in relief.

Seeing everyone they know (even they barely know from that two world colliding incident) in the room want to help them solve the problems is experienced by one of their teammates, makes Wolverine and Storm just staring at them with astonishment and happy look. They didn't expect to receive many help like this in many years, which made the two members of the X-Men like them can't help but feel flattered and accept their generosity.

But they still feel wary and suspicious about Doctor Doom offering his help to them, but nevertheless, the two X-Men member reluctantly accept his offer, but still keep in eyed on the mornach. And after the two X-Men members thanked everyone, they resumed their watching.

Wiz: Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was strict and authoritarian guardian.

"Well, that's parents do, always trying their best to keep their children save and grown up into good people." She-Hulk casually said as she remember her time's with her parents.

"Still, is not really good if some parents is too much overprotective on they child's." Said Storm while shaking her head slightly in disagree. "When my parents were still live, they never doing this strict to me in order to protect me."

"Kinda reminds me of Teisel, when the first time he didn't allow me in his missions." Said Tron Bonne with irritated gaze, as she and along with Morrigan sighing in annoyance while remembering their closer parents figure in authoritative role as guardian.

"But i suggest you all appreciate your parents that has raised you all. After all, their method is really worthwhile to us in the end." Said Doom who expressed his opinion.

Spider-Man was sighing heavily at hearing this. As much he really enjoy the childhood times with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, he still wondered about his real parents whereabouts when he was handed over by his real parents to Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

Wiz: Anna Marrie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father promted her to run away from her home as a young teenager. This promted her nickname as "Rouge".

"My, what a naughty little girl she is." Said Morrigan with playful grin. She also kinda rebellious too when his servants and her associated family promted her as successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before.

"Huh, kinda reminds me of Jubilee and Laura." Said Wolverine while smiling slightly, as he remember the time when he become the mentor of the two teenage mutant he mentioned.

 **Boomstick: At some point, Rouge grew to close to Cody Robbins. In the heat of the moment, Rouge kissed Cody.**

"She is-what!?" stuttered Tron Bonne while flustered in embarrassed, as she cover Servbot eyes from the screen.

"Woah! Didn't expect that to happen!" Said Iron Fist in flabbergasted, as he and Ryu blushing in embarrassement.

"I know i've been doing this with MJ for couple time, but i'm still really can't shake those feeling after she kiss me." Said Spider-Man while awkwardly scratches his neck.

Morrigan is seen chuckled in amusement. "I really love when two boy and girl making sexual intercourse with each other." Said Morrigan with flirtatious smile while reminding her times when every times she comes to human world.

"Man, what you look at that!" Deadpool said happily, laying himself on the couch. "Remember the times when i first time kissing Rouge in my won video games."

"Wait... you once kissing Miss Rouge?!" Ask Spider-Man as he, Wolverine and Storm staring incredulously at Deadpool. "Since when you do that? You do know that Miss Rouge has already have Mister cool Gambit as his boyfriend!" He added while reminding Deadpool about Rouge really have boyfriend with certain X-Men member.

"Well, Peter, let me tell you something awesome after our MVC games and before your new solo games release this year." Started Deadpool casually while putting his hands behind his head. "Back in the 2013, i was making own solo video games as i began calling developers like High Moon Studios to create such game. Hell, Even i hires Nolan North himself as my favorite voice actor!" He explained. "But then the High Moon Studios rejected my idea, which i have no choice but to sets off some explosives at the studio, which forces them cooperate. After that, they send me their game's script, which i found it really boring, so i just draws all over it with crayon as the screwball balloon dialog sugesting to me. After many glitches/unfinished areas throughout the game, the result of me blowing the game's budget. I was forced to call High Moon multiple times to coerce/bribe them into finishing the game."

"And it was really worth in the end, as you game finally has been made and it was success." Added She-Hulkwhich ends the explanationDeadpool, as the mercenary giving thumb up at her. "Well, it was really impressive game, especially that joke you made with the player." Said She-Hulk while smirked. "As someone who can break The fourth wall breaker too such me, I was really laughing hard when playing you in that beat em up game."

"Yeah, even though it was really good game and my fans really enjoying it, not all them really impressive about it." Deadpool said while wrinkling his face with irritated. "Some of those review aggregation from other website criticized the repetitive gameplay, controls and combat of the game. Some of them said that my game strayed from the typical stuff, and other even said that nowhere near as awesome as Deadpool would have you believe." He explain while snorted at the end. "But f*** them! At least i got nomination for the best of show, and several site even wrote positive impression of my demo game that was shown at Gamescom and the E3, also including Joystiq and Gamespot."

"Well, not everybody was perfect. That include when making game too." Said She-Hulk as she patting Deadpool shoulder while understanding what Deadpool feeling. "But it was paid off now, as many fans of yours glad to see the game is exactly like in you comic do, say; the humor, the original story, and the true to the comics." She added in words of encouragement. "And beside, not many comic book character can pull off the humor like you did in that game, which many fans really love it and i really proud of you. So don't let that criticized slow your skills in entertaining western comic readers!"

Deadpool was shedding tears slightly when hearing She-Hulk cheer and compliments. Deadpool then wiped his tears as he touched by it while saying, "Well, guess you right babe... it was really worth in the end, as many my fans and other really love it." He said as he turn his head towards the readers while smiling widely. "I really thank you for you guys and my fans out there that still following me today! I will keep my work to entertain you guys and make your day full of happiness by my awesome fourth wall breaker story!"

"...Okay, I lost there." Said Spider-Man while staring blankly at Deadpool and She-Hulk.

"Count me in too, kid. Cause this is the reason why i every time go to the church and praying that god can make Wade shut up for years." Wolverine said, while message his nose with irritated. Storm was also seen shaking her head slightly at hearing Deadpool and She-Hulk nonsense conversation.

"We better try to ignore them and continue our watch." Said Storm suggesting, as Spider-Man and Wolverine nodded in agreement about it and turn their attention to the tv screen.

 **Boomstick: For some reason, her latent mutant power emerged, and Cody was left in a coma. Traumatized by the experience, Rouge was decided to pack up and leave.**

All of the people in the room except Wolverine and Storm, was shocked and cringe at hearing and seeing this info about Rouge latent mutant power first emerged. Some of them can't help but feel sorry and sympathetic at Rouge, as the member X-Men was left Traumatized by her own power.

"Did she tell you all about this too?" Ask Iron Fist with surprised look to Wolverine and Storm, which the two member of the X-Men just stared the floor with a sad look.

"Yeah... Anna may have amnesia problem with that her head, but the girl did tell about this even though it was bit foggy for her remember." Wolverine replied with frowned look. "She even when so far to say and tell this power of her as curses... which i and the rest of us can feel her pain as mutant."

"I'm not really expert about you guys world, but did people in your world can tell if the person have those... mutant power inside of them?" Ask Zero cautiously, as he try not make any racism to hurt their feelings.

Wolverine just growl slightly, as he didn't feel to answer it. He then glance at Storm as he then nudge the woman gently while saying, "Ororo, i think you should tell them..." which the latter just sighing heavily.

But before Storm can answer Zero question, Doctor Doom then suddenly bluntly answered, "A mutant is a human being that possesses a genetic trait called the X-gene. It causes the mutant to develop superhuman powers that manifest at puberty." He explain flatly. "Although, our world able to detect people who have this Homo Superior races traits, the accuracy of this is the subject of much debate in our world, even the most brilliant mind such as me still have hard finding this accuracy of this is the subject."

"Well, thank's for the info a******." Said Wolverine growled slightly and glaring at Doom, which the doctor himself ignore him. Storm on other hand let out a sigh again.

"Doom is right, and not even Professor Charles himself can't able to pinpoint the next mutant people will born, as the subject it's random to appear." Storm added with dryly. "But we do knowthat if some mutant or non genetic mutations are married to normal human or other mutant, the power of the mutant will be hereditary in the child they are born with, as the child itself will have different power after they giving birth." She explain while smiling slightly. "My mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses and a natural gift for sorcery. She then married to the man named David Munroe, a normal American photojournal people, which become my father. After some tragedy in my lifes as child, my power then manifests itself, and i was worshipped as a goddess by my homeland tribe before being recruited by Professor Charless and tells me that i was part of mutant races."

"Woah, your world is really full of strange powered people." Said Servbot in wonder, while Tron Bonne were seen clutched both sides of her head with her hands when hearing that explanation. Despite Tron know that their otherworldly neighborhood have super powered like in the manga and anime they read and watching, hearing this info from themselves is really making her minds in pain of how outlandish and utterly ludicrous the whole story sounded.

"Hmm, it was almost the case like the Darkstalkers in our world." Said Morrigan hummed in fascinated, as indeed that the Darkstalkers like her and Felicia really have similarity with the mutants. "Look's like your world is really have something in common with our world."

"Tell me about it." Remarked Wolverine with gruff tone while continued watching the show with others following.

Wiz: After some time finding herself, she finally found her place among the X-Men.

"But i guess she's now happy with you guys right?" Spider-Man asked to Wolverine and Storm, as the two member of the X-Men happily smiling to themselves.

"Yes, and now she become a part of our family until today." Storm replied with a smile. Wolverine is snorted as he then nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

 **Height: 5'8" (As tall as Morrigan and Storm)**

 **Weight: 120 lbs**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Hair: Brown with white streak (Felicia and Servbot found it really beutifull to look at)**

* * *

Wiz: Rouge has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"What's up with this possessed a variety of different powers?" Ask Tron Bonne with curiousity, as she didn't know much about this particular member of the X-Men they seeing now.

"Well, you will know it soon enough, flat-chest tsundere." Said She-Hulk teasing with a grin. Tron Bonne herself who didn't like being called that just glaring at She-Hulk, which the Amazonian like woman just smirked when being receive that stare.

"But i'm really curious about what Wiz mean about the original iteration from the comics and television show," Said Spider-Man in confused. "What did he mean by that? Did some people out there who likes us drawing us in comic book and made it to television show as cartoon and life-action movie?"

"Of course Spidey, we are comic book characters after all that's why." Deadpool stated as matter of fact, which made everbody in the room (except She-Hulk) just staring at him with deadpan look and rolling their eyes in bored at his nonsense.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact (Morrigan interested at this)**

 **Absords Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities (Zero found it similar with his and his friends power)**

 **Temporary Transfer (Just like Zero and his friends power)**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities (Just like Zero and his friends power)**

 **Can Be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact (Some of the people in the room shivering in dreadful)**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"So that's what he mean by possessed a variety of different powers!" Said Tron Bonne with incredulously. "Seriously! She is like armed combat mech with all variety of weaponry inside her body!"

"Well, you could say that, kid." Wolverine respond casually while massaging his neck. "Like the host said, Anna has many different memories, talents, personalities, and abilities of the person she touch with her skin. No matter who you are... unless if you're somekind robot that is." He explaining. "Also, this kind reminds me when the first time i offer her my healing factor to her after she saving my girlfriend, Mariko, from laser blast. I almost going into coma after she absorb my healing factor, but i was able to stand thank's to my will."

"Logan and X-Men team wasn't the only one thought, as my power also once being sucked too by Rouge." She-Hulk added while rubbing his right arm. "When she once still with Raven, she attacked the Avengers and fight me and the rest of my team using her more lethal version of her powers. She was hard to beat back there and make me and one of the Avengers member, Falcon, immediately knock out after she absorb our talents and strenght for long period of time." She said while shivering slightly when remembering the incident she explained. "Without any negative feedback on her after she absorb our power, she cannot control the minds of the ones she absorbs... well, besides she have my green skin of course."

"That it's really similar with my, X and Axl power when defeating some rouge maverick." Said Zero while taking interest at this. "I and my friends have advance system that installed on us called the Learning System. A system not unlike the Variable Weapons System in its copying and adaptation of certain weapons, but adapts various abilities and techniques of opponents and enemies, and even goes as far as copying the kind of power and possible energy projection emitted from the attack."

"Speaking of copying abilities, did miss Anna able to control her powers?" Asked Strider Hiryu calmly.

"For the first time, no. But when she join our team, yes." Wolverine replied while nodded his head. "When Anna found out that she was mutant, she was really having trouble controlling her own power, which making the poor girl like her always covering herself with straight jacket and long jeans pants all over her bodies wherever she goes outside or doing some action in field."

"But when she later join us in a good side, Professor Charless then helping Anna to control her power, by rectified this by telepathically removing the psychological barriers stunting it." Storm added while smiling slightly."After some processing with Professor Charless, Anna finallyable to develop and control her power normally, making her touch lethal or non lethal at will."

"That's good for heard! Now she can doing her daily happily live without worrying hurting anybody with her touch!" Said Spider-Man while nodding in approved.

 **Boomstick: To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"Thank goodness she now able to control that." Doctor Strange said in relieved.

Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe Rouge's parasitic touch.

"Wait, she once absorb Juggernaut power?!" Asked Spider-Man in disbelief. "When did that happen? I thought Juggernaut body was shielded by that super red armor of him, which is supposedly making him unstoppable big red guy."

"Since when he try to infiltrate the X-Mansion and try to murder his step-brother, Charles." Answered Wolverine with frowned look, which made Spider-Man and the rest Marvel side group (except She-Hulk, Deadpool Dr. Doom) staring him with wide eyes. "Back there, we having trouble to keep him away from Charles before the bald-head professor can turn into paster by his step-brother big hands. But luckily for us, we able to stop him and trick him thank's to his mindless brute tactic that we easily defeat him."

"And Anna tell's us, that he feel alot stronger after she touching Cain hands which is not covered by his armor." Storm added.

"Damn, i wonder what Cain Marko feel's now after that battle against you guys." Spider-Man wondered while stroking his chin.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._ **)**

Meanwhile, said the figure was enjoying his time in some local bar in Manhattan, New York, America. While attempting to forget some of his defeat in the past, Cain Marko or better known as Juggernaut, was seen drinking some glass of beer in his hands.

But before he can ask the barman to add his drink again, Juggernaut suddenly stopped as he face frowned while griping the beer glass tightly, making the glass cracked and almost to the point to the guest inside the bar that sitting beside Juggernaut trying not to get close to him and sit far away from him, as they can feel that something was angering the big man which they don't wanna to get caught by his anger.

A female waitress who also sees Juggernaut bahavior, was walking towards him slowly and trying to ask him in nervous tone, "U-umm... d-do you want to add your drink again... sir?"

"Nope babe," Said Juggernaut flatly and gruffly, as he stand up from the seat. "But i feel to need punch something today."

As Juggernaut said that, he then leave some money on the table bar and get out of that bar. Making some guest in the bar feeling relieved and also confused seeing him leave so suddenly.

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

Wiz: For every second of contact, Rouge can keep these powers for full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforseen side effects.

"There's a side effects of her power?" Ask Iron Fist while raising his eyebrows. "Talk about getting power from others."

"Anna may control her powers now, but like the host said, sometimes the victims of her powers proved to have a lethal side effect, on the victims and herself." Replied Storm while started explaining. "According to Professor Charless himself, This fact has since been corroborated by the discovery that Anna's absorption power never developed beyond the stage of its original manifestation. The transfer of abilities is usually temporary, lasting for period of time relative to how long contact is maintained." She explain with a slightly worried face. "Like example; if Anna is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body. It has also been shown that even though the memories she has absorbed eventually fade when a psyche returns to its body, remnants, or "echoes", of the memories she has absorbed remain buried in her subconscious indefinitely, and while there is little to no risk of personalities overwhelming her."

"Damn, no wonder you guys always kept an eyed on her condition," Spider-Man while feeling sorry for hearing that. "But it's lucky that she is now join with you guys, as this will help develop her own power properly."

Felicia also took a pity at Rouge too. But at the same time, she also reminding herself to wear clothes constantly to protect her skin.

* * *

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Stength (She-Hulk and Wolverine liked this)**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed (Strider Hiryu, Morrigan and Zero interested at this)**

 **Near-Invulnerability (She-Hulk and Wolverine liked this too)**

 **Enhanced Reflexes (Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Zero and Strider Hiryu liked this)**

 **Seventh Sense (most people in the room was curious and interested at this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Yeah, thank's for reminding me of that, bub." Wolverine remarked in gruff and dryly tone, which made Storm looking at him in understanding and patting his shoulder. After all, Wolverine was best friend of Carol Danvers a.k.a Ms. Marvel or Captain Marvel. "That day, Carol memory almost lost after being absorbed too much by Anna when she returning home from grocery shopping. But luckily, Charles able to restore her memories quickly, except that her alien power was lost on that day."

"But why did Miss Carol never mentioned this before?" Asked Spider-Man with shocked and also curious expression. "Furthermore, if she once has been super powerless before, why i still see her kicking some baddiess ass with her awesome energy attack?"

"Well, to answer your question Peter, it's because she once had been captured by an alien race which unlocked the full potential of her power that turns out still exist inside her body." Storm replied gently, which Spider-Man and other people in the room stare the mutant heroines of the X-Men with surprise and curious look. "When Carol was have a close relationship with our team, she once then joined our team after she lost most of her power, and become our ace pilot and intelligence later, when we journey into the space and fight against a alien race called the Brood, Carol was suddenly captured by that alien Brood race and being experimented to become brood like them." She began explaining. "However, after Carol completes the transformation and subjected to an evolutionary ray that triggered the latent potential of her augmented genes, she transforms into a new superbeing, calling herself Binary, a unique and perfectly amalgamated Kree/human genetic configuration that could tap the energy of a "White Hole"."

Most people in the room were amazed and interesting about this Ms. Marvel Binary form, especially Spider-Man who also like the Avengers team really excited when hearing this info. "Cool! Even though never heard about of white hole before, even my teacher sciences class never mentioned this before, but i bet it was awesome!" Said Spider-Man with astonishment. "So what it is like? Didshe can emit bright light and fire a energy cosmic or something?"

"Well, sort of like that." Wolverine replied while grinned at Spider-Man nerdy excited behaviour. "But don't try to piss her off in that form. Cause if you do that, her anger can give the Hulk a moment of pause." He joked. "Trust me, she will blow your off, just what she did to that alien Brood space ships after she found out that she have alien egg inside of her, which she just blown up an entire space ship armada of that alien Brood guys."

"...Okay, that was awesome, and yet terrifying at the same time." Spider-Man remarked slowly, as he picturing Ms. Marvel Binary form power with amazed and terrified look.

"Logan..." Said Storm with disapproving look at Wolverine's explanation that feel was made up like that. Wolverine himself responded with a wry grin at Storm, who the mutant of weather manipulation just sighed.

Zero who noticed Wolverine grin, then ask while raising his eye brow, "Don't tell me you are joking right?"

"Well... he wasn't telling the truth," Stormsuddenly replied, while slowly choosing her words carefully. "But he wasn't exactly lying either."

Doctor Doom on other hand, was thinking about to studying Ms. Marvel again later on, as he really interesting about the info from the two X-Men member giving him and others. Von Doom once studied the history of the former Air Force pilot turned Human/Kree hybrid heroine. It was amazing what splicing Kree DNA with Human DNA could do to person. But hearing something about this full potential of Carol Human/Kree hybrid power and her Binary superform, make Doom more conviced that there are something more from this Kree race biology.

Doctor Doom began thinking wether he should send some his most advanced Doombot's to the planet Hala and kidnap some Kree race there for his studied, as well to know their secret Biology beside their technologically advanced militaristic.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._ **)**

High above the sky of Commonwealth of Massachusetts, America, a blonde haired woman in a full bodysuit and surrounded be a glowing yellow aura, was superheroine by the named Ms. Marvel, which is now take the aliases of Captain Marvel, was flying in high speed while supervise the condition of the city below.

While taking a good look at the city of her hometown, the Human/Kree hybrid heroine of the Avengers team suddenly stop flying and floated between some cloud, as she face turn into frown. _Don't know why... but i feeling something bad will happen if don't act quickly about it._ Captain Marvel said in her thought, while having agitated look in her face.

Without waiting, Captain Marvel then pressing the communication tool that was in her left ear, as she contacted someone. "Hello Sharon, it's me, Carol." Captain Marvel said between her anxiety. "Can you make appointment with Fury now? I need to talk to him about going to the Kree world, as i have bad feeling something will happen if i'm not go there quickly."

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

 **Boomstick: No that i blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as i could.**

"Oh please tell me he didn't think any perverted thought again, isn't it?" Asked Tron while glaring at the tv screen with flushed face. While her Servbot just staring at her mistress/mother figure in curious of what she mean.

"Oh my, what naughty man we have here." Morrigan Remarked with flirtatious smile. Felicia was seen covering her chest with her paws hands, while staring the tv screenwith pouted look with her cheeks flushed with in emberassment.

"Well, i'd probably do the same like Boomstick too." Said Deadpool while smiling gleefully at the thought, which made him get a raw punch by She-Hulk.

 **Boomstick: Plus, when she's unconscious i could...**

"Boomstick-san!" Shouted Tron Bonne and Felicia simultaneously as they faced blushing hard, feeling disgust of what Boomstick thought.

"Dude, that was sick man!" Said Spider-Man with reddened face behind his mask. Other male like Ryu, Iron Fist and Strange blushing in emberassment, and other stoic male like Zero, Hiryu and Doctor Doom just staring blankly.

"...Male always be male." Remarked Storm while rolling her eyes bored, while Wolverine just snorted.

"Still, it's really fun when playing with some male like this host. We can easily trick them to doing something that can make themobey our needs." Commented Morrigan which smiled amusedly.

"Tell me about it." Said She-Hulk with wry grin and also nodded agreement about it. She remebered do that too when dating with several male who interesting... at her nice figure.

Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponent's move.

"That's cool, kinda similar with my spider-sense." Said Spider-Man with interest, as he trying to forget Boomstick perverted thought earlier. "Except that my spidey sense can't predict of what my opponent next move look's like. But that still cool to me."

"So how good this seventh sense of her?" Asked Strider Hiryu calmly while also taking interest at this.

"Ooh, the girl is really good using that useful trick of her." Wolverine replied while recalling his teammate Rouge in action. "I remember when she still join with Raven and after absorbing Carol, she use that to predict where Kurt(Nightcrawler) would appear using his teleportation. And her seventh sense is true when predicting, like that time when we battling that alien guy Magus from which direction Magus of the Technarchy would attack."

"But sadly, according to Professor Xavier and Henry (Beast) research, This ability was not always reliable, however, and would randomly and sporadically activate." Storm added, while remembering explanation from the leader of the Xavier Academy Institute and one of her and Wolverinegenius teammate member, Beast. "Even Anna herself is clueless, as she don't know how to activate her seventh sense when she need it."

Such as confirming Storm's words, Boomstick then explained the same thing as said mutant weather manipulation.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work.**

"That's what i just said already." Storm stated casually.

 **Boomstick: That or the writers forget about it, cause Rouge get her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss Ororo just already said that this would randomly and sporadically activate." Spider-Man commented while raising his eyebrow of what the two host talking about. "Seriously man, what's up with this writer and us being comic book character anyway?"

"Spidey, we ARE indeed a comic book characters. Do i have to spell it again for you and people in this room?" Answered Deadpool in slightly irritated tone. "Like Boomstick and Wiz said, the reason why our ass sometimes get kicked a lot by super-villians, is because our writers forget or too lazy to write it. And also, this is for plot convenience for our story, which our creator found it really useful, as many fans found it really interesting to read."

"And do you guys ever heard the quotes "No pain, no gain."? Cause that qoutes was the reason why our creator creating such plot for us." She-Hulk added while smiling genuinely. "Even though we have awesome superpower, doesn't mean we are invincible. We have clear limit to it and must overcome those limits to solve the problems at hand; by our hard work alone or doing it as a great team." She explained. "That's why our creator, or god, put us in that situation so that we can become strong enough to inspire others to never let their dream or goal down just because there's a probelm in front of us. We must to overcome that problem with sweat of our hard work, so we can achieve our goals and dreams with good and satisfying results for all of us."

"Damn right, it is babe!" Deadpool exclaimed happily, as he and She-Hulk doing high five to each other. While the others just looking at those two in confused, but as well amazed by She-Hulk speech.

Spider-Man who blinked at She-Hulk speech earlier then commented, "Okay, on other hand, i was really confused by what Wade said earlier. But on other hand, Jennifer qoutes was..."

"Pretty inspiring for those of us who are solving challenge that we facing today." Strider Hiryu finished as he take interest at She-Hulk speech.

"And here i think that those two are just crazy lunatics," Said Zero while smiling slightly. "But i guess those two really have good mind and heart after all."

"Yeah... except that babbling nonsense they always keep saying." Commented Tron with deadpan look, which made Felicia, Morrigan and her Servbot giggling.

"Still, Wade-kun and Jennifer-san really keep us in happy with their joke. So that's why i really love them as friend!" Said Felicia cheerfully.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

"Damn right it is man!" Exclaimed Deadpool gleefully while some of the male in the room (except Zero, Hiryu and Doom) blushing by what Boomstick said. Well the females in the room (except Morrigan and She-Hulk, who just smiling sweetly) also blushing in emberassment.

Wolverine on other hand, just chuckled at the host comment. "I'm not gonna lie, the girl sure have nice ass. Even it wasn't my standard." Said Wolverine with wry grin, as Storm shot a disapproving glance at him.

"And here i thought after you finally married with Mariko, you will not be filthy again at seeing another girl." Remarked Storm with stink eye, which Wolverine just chuckled at hearing her words.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpowers in my book, Wiz.**

"Me too!" Said Deadpool gleefully, while some of the male in the room just blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, it's not surprising for super babes to use their... natural appearance as tactic." Spider-Man said cautiously, well trying not get more embarrassed.

"Hmph! You think so!" Said Tron while huffed in annoyances, as she turn her head toward Felicia, Morrigan, She-Hulk and Storm with jealousy... specifically, their appearance of their body.

Felicia who notice Tron looking at her with a sour face, just tilting her head while asking, "Umm, nande Tron-chan?"

"No-Nothing!" Tron said quickly, as she switched her eyes to other direction while trying to cover her red face. "I'm just thinking about something, baka!"

 **Boomstick: While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd i like to take out to dinner.**

"Well, as long ye' don't being kissed by Anna to the death which happened to her former boyfriend, ye will be fine." Wolverine joked with wry grin. Suddenly he was being slapped in the shoulder by Storm, who he asking her, "What?"

"I suggest you don't bring that info again. If Anna was brought here too, she will be angry at you." Storm scold Wolverine with disapproving look.

Wiz: Who can fly, lift building, and can kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

Some of the people in the room just chuckled and giggling at Boomstick's failed attempt to trying dating Rouge because of her power.

"But i guess after she joining with you guys, Miss Anna didn't have any problem dating with someone, right?" Asked Spider-Man at Wolverine and Storm, with curious, as well concern look at Rouge abilities.

"Yup, even though Anna is now able to control her power, Remy (Gambit) are always reminding Anna to always wear thick clothes every time they go somewhere to dating." Wolverine replied while referring a certain X-Men member in his team, who is now officially is Rouge lover. "Over time, those two are doing great, watching each other back as they began developing their feeling to each other after that."

"As long nothing wrong with those two, i guess is fine." Said She-Hulk as she nodded her head, while smiling at that thought of Rouge and Gambit dating.

 _ **Rouge:**_ _Ain't that enough?_

With the analysis and the facts about Rouge is done, everyone began voice their opinions about the absorbing mutant heroines of the X-Men. Everyone, especially who didn't know much and rarely seeing Rouge, does like her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact, which it sounds lethal. But thank's to revelation of Wolverine and Storm, their glad that Rouge can able to control her powers now after she joining with the X-Men team. Though Wolverine and Storm said, that she still wear gloves and cloths to prevent and just in case if her powers going unstable, which everyone didn't mind and agreed about it.

Everyone in the room, especially the females like Felicia, Morrigan, Tron Bonne and She-Hulk, tolerates and respect her for who she is and what she does. She seemed like a nice girl who wants to get along as the girls, especially Morrigan, really interesting about Rouge and want to meet her in person. As they promised, all the people in the room will try their best to lend their hands in helping Rouge finding her mother.

"There's something bugging my mind after all of this Anna info," Said Iron Fist as he turn his attention at Wolverine and Storm again. "Did Anna have formal combat experience in the battle? I'm mean, she can't always depend on that power right?"

"Nah, Anna has shown a fair knowledge of martial art when she once adopted by Raven." Wolverine asnwered casually. "And when she joining with us, Charles even trained her to protect herself against sort of telepathic attacks in case somenone trying to use her."

 _Man... wonder if Professor X can train me to protect my mind from any that mind trick attack._ Spider-Man said in his thought, while thinking to pay a visit to Xavier institute. _And with that, i don't need to worry about my sight vision getting trick again by Mysterio._ He added while recalling fighting a villians some villians name.

On with the next contestant...

* * *

 **(Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) – Ending Theme)**

The next contestant is the same one they (except Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan) saw on the last episode. The contestant is woman with long black hair, wearing lingerie red costume that have linear gold at her breast costume and above the pants. The pants itself colored blue, and patterned with stars. Tall boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

While the Capcom group side was dazzled and admiring this Wonder Woman figure, the Marvel group side juststaring this Wonder Woman in silence, as they slowly, but finally knowing and realizing who this super heroines figure really is.

"Wait a second... i think i knew who this super babe is," Said Spider-Man with wide eyes, as he came to realization of who this contestant. "I've seen this woman before."

That got the attention of Capcom group side as they turn their heads towards the Marvel group side. "So i take you guys has meet this Wonder Woman in person?" Strider Hiryu asked.

"Well yes! She and the other legion heroes from other universe of course!" Answered Spider-Man with a utter shout, which made the Capcom group side just staring at him with confused and curious look at his statement.

"What young Peter mean is that our world once meet and collide with other universe, full of that costumed superheroes." Doctor Doom added while clasped his hand together. "A parallel universe of earth that exactly like ours, full of that mentally-challenged individuals who style themselves like our world."

"Wait, so you telling me that there's other different version of your earth, and you earth once together with them?" Asked Zero with curious look.

"Sort of like that," Iron Fist replied while nodding his head in acknowledged. "But that was long ago before we meet you guys."

"Yup, back in 90's, DC and Marvel comics are working together to try to publish their first crossoverfranchise ever in comic history," She-Hulk added while smiling, as she recalling the crossover event by the two comics company. "They gave the title of our crossover comic event as "DC versus Marvel", and It was limited series crossover that have 4 issues, which depict me and the rest Marvel superheroes and supervillian cast fighting the DC superheroes and supervillian cast for dominant super individuals in the universe." She explain while casually drinking some soda cans. "Because the story had an "out of universe" component, the DC and Marvel comics decide to just let our fans to deciding; who will against the two combatants by voting,instead researching and analysing their superheroes and supervillians creation just like the Death Battle show we watching right now."

"Yeah, and it was really booming back there, as the fans from both side are b****ing each other in nerd way about their favorite characters." Added Deadpool with uncharasterically serious. "But the worst part is, i was not included too in that crossover despite the fact i was really popular way back before that two comics publisher can create such event." He said while began crying in comical tears. "I really hate those two publisher! Can't they realized that i also popular too back in 90's! Why they did this to me?!"

As Deadpoolcrying in comicaly while being comforted by She-Hulk, the rest of people in the room just staring at him and She-Hulk with blank look and sweatdrop at they explanation, which is didn't makes sense to them.

"Can you two lunatics just give us a reasonable explanation that all of us can understand?!" Asked Tron Bonne in annoyed. "I don't think i will sane enough to be near you two for just 1 minute!"

"Even my brain processor sytems can't take all of that nonsense words." Zero added while rolling his eyes.

As everybody try to process of what Deadpool and She-Hulk saying, Doctor Strangethen step in and trying to correct the intent of the explanation of the two Fourth-wall breaker. "I think what Mr. Wade and Miss Jennifer referring here is the event of war between our world and those other superheroes world of where this Wonder Woman reside." Dr. Strange explaining. "You see, it began with two deities brothers, which we found out that those two deities brothers are personify of our universe and those other superheroes universe. The two deities brothers become aware of the other's existence, and challenge one another to a series of duels involving each universe's respective superheroes and supervillians. The losing universe would cease to exist."

"The event was really cosmicaly wide, as the battle itself almost cost our world and them being destroyed one another," Dr. Doom added while recalling the events. "And if my theory is correct, not just our world and them will destroyed... but the reality that we reside will likely perish as well."

While some of the Capcom group members were intrigued and shivering by the explanation, one of them was having hard time to believing those info. Tron Bonne is seen clutching her own forehead while muttering, "This is unbelievable..." while feeling slightly dizzy from hearing the explanation.

Morrigan who able to heard what Tron said, can only chuckled in amused. "My, it look's like this world keep making us more surprising the longer we know a bit from you people." Morrigan said with amused, while turn her attention to Marvel group side with flirtatious smile. "Tell me, my heroes, what kind of pleasure and interesting moment when you gentlement meeting those other heroes? And what kind of entertainment you all have when playing with them?"

"Uhhh... i don't think i will called it entertaining or happy moment, as our almost got destroyed by that big incident, Miss Morrigan." Spider-Man replied, while feeling uncomfortable by Morrigan question. "But to tell you the truth, it was kinda exciting to meet other super awesome heroes from other dimension, especially the heroes has similarity with one another." He added while recalling the events. "Well... except that we can't properly welcoming them in warming and family way, as we just start fighting with each other in misunderstanding, as well trying to save our world from doomsday."

"Yeah, it's really ****** up back then." Wolverine remarked dryly. But he slowly smirked while saying, "But it was really worth experience, cause we never felt this kind of excitement when fighting these super groups."

"You guys are really bunch of meat-heads." Said Tron while facepalm. And here she thought being heroes was saving the days and defeating some bad guys for noble heart as well for better future. But turn's out, some of them just doing it for a thrill experience.

"So what happen after that? Did you guys manage to save both of you guys world with team work?" Asked Felicia with curious child-like look. "Oh, and what happen with those other superheroes that you guys came cross with?"

"Well, this make sounds crazy to you guys..." Spider-Man responded while scratching the back of his head with uneasy look. "But we... fuse or merging together with one another... yeah, sort of like that."

.

.

.

Every members from Capcom group just fell silent for 1 minute, as they try to wrap their head around it. Zero then commented, albeit feeling slightly confused by what Spider-Man told him and others about the fate of their world with that otherworldy heroes they face. "Did you say, merging together... with one another?"

Spider-Man just nodded acknowledge about it. "Yeah, it all thank's to that guy named Access that infuses us with one another in other two save both of our world... which is reallyweird experience for us." Spider-Man said while recalling the day he and others Marvel members group merging/fusing with that other superheroes. "But on other hand, it was kinda cool! Becoming one with other superheroes you never heard off was really worth experience!" he added while grinning behind his mask. "I remember being combine with that flying super dude named SuperBoy, which resulted us became known as Spider-Boy!"

"I remember being infuses with that guy dressed in bat costume which he called himself Batman... don't know what his problem dressing as flying rodent." Said Wolverinewith shrugs, while recalling being fusing with the superheroes he mentioned. "I once named myself as Dark Claw when infuses with this Batman. It sweet nickname if ya think bout it."

"Same as Logan and Peter, i was being infuses with this Wonder Woman before." Storm added while pointing at the tv screen which still shows Wonder Woman. "When we first time meet, she wasreally strong trading blow and blocking some of my lightning strike, until i repeatedly hitting the Amazonian princess with quicker lightning strikes after a brief melee encouter." She explaining. "And thank's to the Access power, we then infuses together as warrior named Amazon."

"Just like my friends here, i was being infuses with the person named Doctor Fate, as this man also mastering the mystical arts and was titled Sorcerer Supreme too in his world." Dr. Strange added while rubbing his chin as he recalling the events. "But not only me that was being infuses, Charles Xavier also merging with us too, becoming a powerfull being named Doctor Strangefate in the process." He explain while furrowed his eyebrows. "But the being we bundle together was really stubborn, as he didn't want the Amalgam Universe we reside being separated by Access, who the latter have two keys to controlled both our universe. And by Vishanti, Access was able to defeat him and restore our world thank's to his and Batman effort. To make sure Strangefate would never threaten both worlds again, i've preserved the Amalgam Universe in a pocket dimension."

"The heroes was not only one being infuses together, as super-criminals and others dangerous powered thug alike also being merged with the super wretched individuals from that world too." Doctor Doom added while recalling the events. "Still fresh in my mind, i've once merged with a bloodthirsty monster called Doomsday. The mindless monster was rumored to be dangerous creature, having countlessly defeating some strongest heroes from that universe." He explain. "As much i despises being one with that impertinence brute monster, i found it really worth. Not only the monster have the same title as Doom have, but the creature possessinmeasurable power that way powerfull than the so called the incredible Hulk himself."

"Yeah, and you using that for your... usual conquest way, Doc." Spider-Man remarked flatly, which Doctor Doom staring at the teenage superheroes with glare look

After hearing all of the explanation, members of Capcom group just staring the members of Marvel group with amazed and fascinated look. They never thought such anoutlandish and amazing event like that could exist and happened before in their superheroes friends world.

Zero then notice something off about one of the members of the Marvel groups. "So, what about you three?" Asked Zero while pointing at Iron Fist, She-Hulk and Deadpool. "I don't heard you guys making comment, nor tell us anything about you guys being infuses too with other superheroes from that world," He said with curious look. "Mind telling us why you guys been silent?"

Iron Fist just stroke back his neck while trying to remember something. "Well... i can't remember anything, aside being a part of the group to prevent those otherworldly heroes to trying destroy our world." Iron Fist responded while shaking his head. "I also don't recalling nor feeling once merging with somebody in that world before. AndI bet that even Cage (Power Man) and others didn't remember the same thing too."

"Same like Daniel, i also can't quite remember those fusing thing event beside helping others to defend cities from those superheroes and supervillian from that world." She-Hulk said while shrugging in clueless. "Even thought the writter story didn't have idea or plan to include me in that fusing story event, but i was make brief cameo appearance in one of the panels as i'm teamed up with Superman younger cousin, Supergirl." She added with smile.

As Spider-Man just rolled his eyes in bored at the last part of She-Hulk words,he then realized something about those explanation. "Now you think about it, i don't remember and recall any of you guys also being part of the fusing phenomenon too." Spider-Man commented while shifting his eyes towards Iron Fist, She-Hulk and Deadpool. "So what happened to you guys? Do you hide in some bunker that have magnetic force-field, or you guys been transported to another dimensions?"

Before Iron Fist can answer, Deadpool then intervened, "Why don't you just ask the writter of that crossover event, or better yet, just ask our publisher comics creator who don't put me in that events!" He said with grief, as he then continued his comical crying while being comfort by She-Hulk.

While the rest of the people in the room just staring Deadpool with deadpan look and chuckled at his strange antics, Strider Hiryu was having thoughful look as he remembering something. "This threat incident you all talking about... is really similar with the merging incident that had happened in our world many times before." Strider Hiryu said with thoughtful expression. "Minus the part of ourselves fusing together with another individuals from other worlds."

Now it makes every member in Marvel group's take attention to what Strider Hiryu just said, especially the part where their Capcom friends world had previously merging with some other world before.

"Wait... you guys had been in this situation before?" Asked Spider-Man in bewildered while turn his head at members of the Capcom group. "Then why you guys never mention this before? Or better yet, never tell this to us when the first time we are all meet you guys?"

"Beat's me, probably because we just too busy with our work after that world merging thing." Replied Zero with nonchalant. "Still, that was really cool experience for us, as we never meet those guys before and neither heard thing or two about something from their world." He added while grinned slightly, as he recalling the events. "I remember being stranded in the world of full costumed superheroes like you guys and battling with them. Or maybe the time when me and X teamed up with a girl-like reploid named KOS-MOS and Fiora from that Xeno world or something."

"Yeah, i also have similar situation like Zero-kun in here,as i remember being followed and chased by this two girl as they came from this United Galaxy Space Force members or something." Tron said while scratching her cheeks while recalling the events she had experience before. "And then, when we suddenly appearing in numerous world with other strange people and with no explanation whatsoever, we then have no choice but to teamed up together to solve this weird events." She explain with slightly embarrassed tone. "I also heard that Volnutt-kun fighting this Doronjo figure and beating her gangs while taunting that my pirate gangs is more challenge than them."

"I've once meeting with some stronger warrior throughout my journey to become stronger fighter as well training myself." Ryu added while scrunching his brow, as he recalling the life of his journey. "When the first time we meet, i found out and learn that some of them having similar fighting style like Ansatsuken moves; like this Kyo Kusanagi with his Kusanagi martial arts, and Ryo Sakazaki with his Kyokugenryu Karate style." He explain while mentioning each name of the fighter he has met before. "I also meet this fighter named Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, as both of them have same fighting style and also similar with Ansatsuken moves. But both of them also have dark energy that similar with Satsui no Hado inside of them, which really made them formidable in the battle."

"My, such interesting people you had meet, Ryu-kun. Wonder if i can meet those hardened men too." Commented Morrigan soothingly with flirtatious smile. "It reminded me of when Makai World is having sort of disturbance, me and my lovely Demitri then make alliance to investigate the cause of this and solve it." She said as she prop her chin with both of her hands, while recalling the events. "Throughout the journey, me and Demitri came across some interesting people along the way. Especially that cute girl like Nakoruru and Marion, or that pretty Norse warrior Valkyrie!"

"Me too! I also meeting with some good and cool people when that big incident happened!" Felicia added with cheerful smile. "When i don't know where to start, i was being helped by this wrestler man named King and he was seems nice big guy!" She exclaimed while recalling the events."Oh! I also once meet and befriend with another idol named Athena, as we then joining together as idol duo and making amazing concert by our sweet performance!"

While some of the member of the Marvel group listening with interest at the members of Capcom group story, Spider-Man was whitsle in amazed. "Wow, guess you guys and us have same thing in common huh." Spider-Man said while nodding. "So... what happen to these guys you all meet?" He asked with curiously. "Now that i curious, especially the world these guys living. Any of you know what happen with them?"

Before some of the members of the Capcom group can answer that question, Deadpool then interject before they can answer it. "You know, as much i really love hearing about some company making their franchise characters crossing over to another franchise company and making profit of themselves, i think we should stick with our time watching the DB show." Said Deadpool interjected while pointing toward Dr. Doom with his thumb. "Even Doomy here seems a little bit annoyed by you guys interrupting the watching time because of your chatter, and i don't think the author of this story have a time to tell the reader about all of those crossover thing."

"As much i despises him because of his behavior he brought here, i agree about one thing of his words..." Dr. Doom remarked in an ominous tone, while turn his head at the people in the room. "Doom doesn't like a fool's that wasting his time, especially if these fool is interrupting his time doing something that interesting him!"

Some of the people in the room like She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Felicia just laugh in awkwardness when hearing that, while the others like Zero, Strider Hiryu, Iron Fist and Wolverine just rolling their eyes and glaring at the monarch cold and hostile behavior towards them.

But then Strider Hiryu suddenly saying, "Really? If you didn't like being interrupted by our small talk, then why i see youlistening to our story about us crossing over to another world?" He asked with flat tone, as the high-tech ninja know he saw Doctor Doom seems listening during their chatter.

But before Doctor Doom can respond to that question, She-Hulk quickly cut in between them. "Woah! you know what, let just continue our watching time guys." Said She-Hulk while reassure Dr. Doom and Strider Hiryu. "You two both know that senseless fight like this just wasting our time further right? So how about we stop this and let just continue our free time by watching this cool show."

After staring each other for couple seconds, Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom then broke their eyes contact with each other, which made some of the people in the room sighing in relief. Nonetheless, the people in the room can still see both of them steal a glance at each other with hateful look.

Felicia who saw Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom still treat each other with distrust and hostile look, can't help but sighing with sadly. _I just hope our friendship will not be broken by this... i don't want to see anymore fighting because of this._ Felicia in her thought with genuine concern look.

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonde Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"Hell yeah, it is!" Exclaimed Deadpool gleefully, while some of the people in the room just groaned or blushing in emberassment.

"Dude, stop with the pervert comment!" Rebuked Spider-Man while blushing behind his mask. "You make all male in this room look's bad man!"

"Oh come on, Spidey! You know the best thing about hot chick is their big bust!" Deadpool replied with pervertedly smile. "And you know all male will mostly bow down by that nice cleavage's!"

"Wade-Kun, Anata wa totemo hentai shite iru!?" Exclaimed Felicia, blushing in embarrassment while covering her breast with her hands.

"Well, it's the best weapon against male like you guys." commented She-Hulk with chuckled followed by Morrigan which chuckling in amused.

"...I hate all the male in the world." Said Tron Bonne with sour and disgust look, While the Servbot then trying to calm his mistress/mother figure.

Storm sighed disgregarding the breast comment. "The first thing when i meet Diana was her swimsuit uniforms she wearing, which i thought that was her method of strategy to defeat a male opponent." Said Storm spoke up. "But then i realize that the reason why she dress such uniforms, is that her form allows her to have a full movement in the battle. Not to mention that she not the only one who have such art style clothing, as me and others like Emma Frost also wear such thing too."

"Yeah, and i kinda like that one." Commented Wolverine while smirked, which Storm just stare at him with bored look.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

Now all people in the room, especially the members of Capcom group's, were entranced by the intriguing description of super heroine like Wonder Woman.

 **Boomstick: maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of Wonderbra!**

"Boomstick-san..." Muttered Felicia with pouted look at the show with her bright cheeks.

"I swear if i ever meet this jerk, i gonna pummeling with my Gustaff mech until he turn into paste!" Said Tron Bonne with anger, as she hugging Servbot tightly which made the little Lego robot suffocated in comicaly.

"Well, if you want to pummel some pervert guy, i think Wade was the best solution to do that." Said She-Hulk with a jest, while pointing at Deadpool with her thumb. "He was the best punching bag for all women since 96's!" She added jokingly, which made Deadpool twitched in irritated by the joke.

"Excuse me, i know i've been punching bag for some hot babes in the comics and other media for some years, But i don't think i would gladly take a hit just like that for someone who have serious anger issues okay!" Responded Deadpool with annoyed look at She-Hulk, which the latter just look at him with wry grin.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, i can do it to Wiz!**

"Yeah, and that was good joke too, bub." Commented Wolverine with snickered, while Storm was staring at him with frown look.

* * *

 **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

 **Height: 6'0 (Taller than all the girls in the room, but a bit shorter than the men in the room)**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Eyes: Blue (same as Zero has)**

 **Hair: Black**

* * *

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the earth.

"That was reminds me of Thor when he say the same thing like that." Said Spider-Man while referring the Norse god heroes from the Avengers teams.

"Yup, and that was now Thor catchphrase wherever he was going beat some bad guy or his brother into pulp." Said She-Hulk while nodded in acknowledged about it.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a striper, a patriotic stripper.**

"Seriously!? What's wrong with the female today?!" Shouted Tron Bonne with annoyance, as she then get up and pointing each female members (Morrigan, Felicia, She-Hulk and Storm) in the room, specifically at their attire. "And you guys, do you all have no shame wearing such lewd and not appropriate outfit, huh?!" She asked with anger as well annoyance in her voice. "Or you guys just really desperate for attention? Really?!"

"Oh? Is something wrong with the way our dress is, little girl?" Asked Morrigan with playful demeanor. "Or maybe you don't have any dress like this in your home?"

"Nah, probably she just jealous that she doesn't have gorgeous body like ours." She-Hulk quipped while chuckling with amused. While the other two girl like Felica just tilting her head in confused, and Storm just sighing tiredly.

Tron Bonne felt her left eyes twitch at that taunt, as her anger began rising. "...why you!"

Meanwhile, the males in the room (except for Deadpool and Wolverine who just grinning and smiling gleefuly, while stoic one like Zero, Strider Hiryu and Dr. Doom just staring blankly) resisted the urge to confirm as they face blushing hard while trying to keep quiet.

"You know... sometimes, i really like the way that females super heroines clothes they are wearing right now," Spider-Man remarked while turn his attention somewhere to hide his blushing. "nor i din't mind about it at all."

"Gotta agree with that one, kid." Said Wolverine with wry grin, as he and Deadpool (smiling gleefuly) nodded in agreement about it.

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained since childhood (Strider Hiryu have similarity with that)**

 **Skilled at Armed & Unarmed Combat (Doctor Doom, She-Hulk, Storm, Wolverine, Zero and Strider Hiryu were imprissed)**

 **Prefers Fist over Blade (Ryu and Iron Fist nodded in approval)**

 **Best of the Amazons (All the girls in the room were amazed and interested at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Diana prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. She duelled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

She-Hulk was whistling impressively. "Diana is sure have a great time in such mythical land." She-Hulk remarked while smiling. "Wonder if can i able to visit such a land and hone my skill too like her. if must be great having trained with the best Amazonian people like Diana!"

"You want to count me in too, as i really wonder what such place of Greek mythology like that has to offer than some realm i've once visited." Said Morrigan with sweetly smile, as she dream of being in place that is said to be occupied by only a Greek immortal super-women and remained aloof from the world of Man.

"Oh! Count me in too!" Added Felicia cheerfully while dreaming hold music concerts and entertain all residents on the island.

"Me too, babe!" Added Deadpool with gleeful and perverted smile. "I want to see those beutiful–"

But before the mercenary can say anything about joining, Storm then quickly cut in, "I suggest you don't come along with us, Wade. We already know what you dirty thought said." Storm said with a glare, which made the mercenary head slumped down in sorrow.

"Come one, babe. I don't even finish my thought yet..." Deadpool whined in dejected.

While keep silent as he watching the show, Strider Hiryu was remembering once traveling to such place with the same name. As the place indeed lived on by full of an all-female tribe of warriors that live in a secluded and unexplored land, but the female tribe was not really from the descendants of the Greek gods or goddesses themselves, as they just normal tribe's.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"Speaking of gods and goddesses from Greek, does anyone know the news from the Hercules now?" Asked slightly out loud from Spider-Man. "I never heard and see him lately after that Typhon incident."

"Wait! So the Hercules and other Olympian gods and goddesses was exist in this world of your?" Asked Felicia with surprise, as she and other members of the Capcom group now turn their attention again at the members of the Marvel group.

"Well yeah, he, his father Zeus, and other Greek gods and goddesses from that mount of Olympus." Replied She-Hulk casually while grinned. "In fact, when Hercules become the part members of the Avengers, I've once dating and even sleeping with Hercules once."

That last but of info was enough to make the rest people (except Dr. Doom, Zero and Strider Hiryu, who just staring blankly) in the room be taken aback by the info, as everyone staring at She-Hulk in disbelief with bright cheeks in their face.

"What the hell! are you serious right now, Jennifer?" Asked Spider-Man incredulously, while his face turned red with embarrassment behind his mask. "So the rumor i heard in the news, that you dating with him last month was true?!"

"Well... you could say that," Replied She-Hulk with wry grin, slightly embarrassed. "Me and Herc happens to have been a long-term crush, but turns out to be much more of a... misogynist than i can abide." She began explaining, while tried to recall the events. "In my comic issue number 30, after i teamed up with Herc, i was surprised as many readers who read that comic, as i found myself naked and sprawled over the Greek Demigod on a couch of a hotel that me and Herc rent. Do not want to bear shame, i immediately leaves Herc stranded and naked in parking lot, with his nice ass exposed for all hotel occupants to see."

"Je-Jennier-san! That's not really good thing to say!?" Exclaimed Felicia, as she along with Tron Bonne staring at She-Hulk with face flushed in embarrassment. Is good thing there is no children in this room when She-Hulk tell such inappropriate thing!

"Exactly!" Shout Tron Bonne with embarrassed blushing face, while cover the right and left side of Servbot's head.

"Really now?" Asked Zero, as he and Strider Hiryu and Storm staring at She-Hulk with blank stare.

Doctor Doom just huffed with disgust. "Hmph... i expect better of you Jennifer. But is not really surprising of what you and other Avengers always doing in your spare time." Dr. Doom said while shaking his head with sour and disgust look. "You all Americans are really have foul and impure thoughts in your lifes!"

"Well, what can i say," Responded She-Hulk casually wih shrug. "He is really hot you know, Especially that thick hair in his chest!" She added with wide grin. "Wonder what's he thinking right now."

"Perhaps the great Hercules probably waiting for you on your home bed now." Teased Morrigan while giggling in amused.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._ **)**

Located at 721 (or 890) Fifth Avenue in New York, was a famous building for the headquarters of America's famous super hero, the Avengers Mansion. This three-story townhouse was originally built in 1932 by industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. It was eventually donated by Stark's son, founding Avenger Iron Man (Tony Stark), through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. The mansion served as the longtime home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, providing housing, training, and medical facilities for Avengers members as well as storing quinjets and other equipment for other important tasks concerning the safety of the world.

In one of the bedrooms in that Mansion, a tall and Extremely muscular man with assortment dress like a Roman/Greece was seen standing in front of the window of the room. This tall and muscular man was Hercules, the Olympian God of Raw Strength from the Greek Olympus Mountain and the son of Zeus. He was now became top members and as well strongest members of the Avengers teams.

While looking throught the windows with unreadable expression, Hercules was mumbling, "Where is she now i wonder..." while crossing his two muscular arms in his chest.

But when Hercules was thinking of someone, he didn't aware an middle-aged man wearing black butler entering the room. With a polite and professionalism, the Butler man approached Hercules. "Master Hercules," the Butler man said, stating his presence in the room. "I thought you was with Master Tony and other Avengers members on the mission, Master Hercules."

Turning to his head to the butler man, Hercules then replied with smile, "Nay, Jarvis, i'm just waiting for someone that's all." He then turn his attention back to the outside the window. "Beside, Tony advie to me that should look after our small headquarters while relaxing for a while."

"I see..." said the butler man named Jarvis while nodding his head slightly. "but if I may ask, who you who are you waiting for, Mr. Hercules?" He asked with small curiosity.

With a wide grin, Hercules responded, "Well, i just waiting for my beutifull Amazonian to come to me and accompany me in our sweet bed!"

"...Oh." That's what can Jarvis said, as the Butler expression turn into sheepish after hearing the last part of what Hercules said.

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ )

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength (She-Hulk, and even Felicia, Tron Bonne and Morrigan liked this)**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resist all but Blades and Bullets] (She-Hulk liked this too)**

 **Magic Resistance (Dr. Doom and Dr. Strange interested at this)**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor (Wolverine and Deadpool liked this)**

* * *

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

She-Hulk whistled impressively at the info. "Wonder if i can get power from this Demeter too," She-Hulk while smiling imagining herself received the power from Demeter. "Maybe it will make me get more stronger and matched Herc and my cousin in spare fight."

"Kinda similar with the power i received from Divinity and Faith of my homeland tribe and Gaea herself." Storm stated, while remembering her time as Goddesses in his homeland tribe in Kenya and being blessed by Wakanda god and by one of the Elder Gods and Goddesses, Gaea.

"And it also similar with the power i received from my father..." muttered Morrigan quietly, while remembering his father, Belial Aensland, the head of Aensland family and one of the most powerfull leader of Makai Kingdom.

 **(Cues: Justice League Main Theme)**

 **Boomstick: And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz and Spider-Man said at same time. "Hermes?"

"So you do know about some Greek mythology, Peter?" Asked Doctor Strange curiously at the teenage superheroes.

"Well yeah, it was the legend that always taught to me and my friends at school during history lessons." Answered Spider-Man with small proud. "It was kinda interesting to know more about the Greek god and goddesses, as well to know more about their awesome story."

"Oh really? You sure not watching too much Percy Jackson & the Olympians series?" Asked Deadpool with a joke, while refer to one of the famous films about ancient Greek gods and goddesses. But Spider-Man just looking at Mercenary with question look.

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed (Storm, Doctor Strange, Doctor Doom, Morrigan interested at this)**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman] (Strider Hiryu, Zero, Ryu, Iron Fist, Wolverine and Spider-Man was impressed)**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic] (Strider Hiryu, Zero, Felicia, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Deadpool and She-Hulk liked this)**

 **Boomstick: Whatever, he gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at super sonic speeds.**

* * *

"Very impressive." Said Zero with impressed. Strider Hiryu was nodded in agreement about it too.

"That is really fast as the Quinjet." Commented She-Hulk while mentioning the plane of transportation of the Avengers teams.

"Wow, that was so fast!" Exclaimed Felicia with amazed look. "Maybe she even faster than you Morrigan-san!"

"Well, i will really glad to compete with her in flight race, if we ever meet." Remarked Morrigan with impressed, as she imagining herself collide with Wonder Woman in flight race."

"And Carol probably try to compete with her too, if they ever meet again." Added Wolverine with smirk, while referring to blonde superheroine real name by the name Ms. Marvel.

* * *

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch and Taste (Exactly like Wolverine and Strider Hiryu)**

 **Multi-Lingual (same as experts as Deadpool)**

 **Increased Wisdom (reminds Storm when she become Goddesses)**

 **Superior Empathy (the girls in the room like this)**

 **Animal Raport (Exactly like Wolverine, and Felicia interested at this)**

 **Other Useless Stuff**

* * *

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal raport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"So the she know how to communicate with the animals, huh." Wolverine said while raising his eyebrows. "Well, don't know the babe can able to do that too."

 _I wonder if can communicate with other animal besides kitty._ Said Felicia in her thought, as she try out to test her abilities.

 **Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizzare mixed weaponry.**

"Heh? What cannons?" Asked Felicia while tilting her head with confused. Puzzled by what the first part of Boomstick words.

Deadpool was giggling pervertedly. "Well, i will answer your curious and innocent question babe!" Exclaimed Deadpool gleefully at Felicia. "What he means by cannons resting right below her neck, is mean that he –"

Before Deadpool able to finish his words, he was quickly cut off by Tron Bonne shout with anger. "Don't you dare to finish that, Hentai!"

"Yeah man! You making us as male look bad!" Commented Spider-Man with irritated look.

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable (Doctor Doom and Storm interested at this)**

 **Infinitely Elastic (Spider-Man interested at this)**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth (similar with Doctor Strange amulet, the Eye of Agamotto)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell truth.**

"It similar with my magical amulet, the Eye Agamotto." Said Dr. Strange while stroking his chin with interest. "The amulet itself are able to perceive any truth of person. Not only that, the Eye of Agomotto itself also able to see through all disguises and illusions, see past event, and track both ethereal and corporeal beings by their psychic or magical emissions."

"Well, it's better than the line detector that always used by the police and other justice departments." Remarked She-Hulk while crossing her arms below her big breast. "Me and other lawyer from Superhuman Law division of the New York firm law GLK&H, really having trouble dealing with some case of illegal activities of some Supervillians, as they really hard to give us some honest answer."

"Yeah, these guys sure are a ****." Said Spider-Man with annoyed look while nodding his head. He sometimes wondered; how can some high rank supervillians always getting out of jail easily rather than normal ciminal crooks?

"In Latveria, we torture some peasants and commoner alike who doing some atrocity thing," Dr. Doom stated calmly with his hands clasp together. "If they still didn't say honestly about the crime they committed, my Servo Guards just execute the commoner. And if they lucky, i just order my police forces to throw those vile human to the prisoner cell, rotting away imprisoned in my castle!" He said as matter of fact, which made everyone in the room stare at him with disturbed look.

Spider-Man who is now scooted over beside Wolverine, just whispered in a slow voice while staring at Doctor Doom eerie look. "I'm glad i was born in New York... or else, i'm sure i will not sleeping in somekind of dungeon creepy cell."

"And you still belief he changes now?" Asked Wolverine with blank look at Spider-Man. "Kid, i don't know what kind of mumbo jumbo **** Wade had told you to belief this masked freak."

Now the people in the room see the scene of Wonder Woman mother, Hippolyta, interrogate a man in military outfit named Col. Steve Trevor, as the man tied up with Her Lasso of Truth.

 _ **Hippolyta:**_ _What other depraved thoughts must be you thinking?_

 _ **Col. Steve Trevor**_ _: God, your daugther's got a nice rack._

Boomstick and Deadpool loudly proclaimed at same time, "Hell yeah, she does!" which resulting in the Mercenary being punched in the head by She-Hulk.

"Thank's for the comment, Wade. But i think you should watch what were you saying." She-Hulk said with ominous smile and aura. Other girls like Felicia and Tron Bonne just covering their breast with their face blushing.

"I swear i'm gonna pummeling him into paste!" Said Tron Bonne with annoyances.

"So am I." Added Storm as her eye pupils turn into glowing white and her left hands produce an electric spark.

Morrigan was thinking some dirty thought after hearing the info about the Lasso of Truth... specifically, a BDSM, which made her grinning with its width. She will later try that at her beloved sister, Lilith, at home later after this show.

While they didn't aware of what Morrigan is thinking, some girls like Felicia, Tron Bonne, Storm and She-Hulk felt a chill at their skin when sitting close near the her, as they sligthly scooted away from the Succubus.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use (reminds Zero of some of partner, X, weapon technique)**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances (Zero, Strider Hiryu, Deadpool and Wolverine liked this)**

* * *

Wiz: She use her tiara as long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies throat.

"Okay, that was brutal!" Said Spider-Man while cringe, as he along with Felicia, Tron Bonne and Servbot covering and holding on their neck, as they feeling their throat being cut too.

"But seriously, using a girly accessory as a weapon? That so cool you know." Commented She-Hulk while admiring the the tiara.

"That's kinda reminds me one of the X weapon, Boomerang Cutter, after he got that from defeating a deflecting Maverick Hunter members." Zero muttered quietly with grim, as he recalling the day his parnert taking down a corrupted members of Maverick Hunters.

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible (reminds Spider-Man and others Marvel group members about Captain America shield)**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams and other attacks (reminds Spider-Man and others Marvel group members about Captain America shield again)**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remain of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"It's really similar to Cap's shield!" Exclaimed Spider-Man with amazed look, referring to the weapon used by one of the superheroes of their world, Captain America.

 _I wonder if can get such metal for my arsenals invention._ Said Tron Bonne in her thought, while dreaming to have such material for her Bonne family arsenals invention. _The Bonne's machines definitely is invincible without fear of damaged by all attacks if we have such metal!_ She thought again, while smiled broadly imagining that.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of Wars, Ares.

"Wait, they also have another version Ares too? And she able to kill him?!" Asked Spider-Man with surprised look. "Damn, i wonder what Hercules thinking when he see this."

"So what is the god of war Ares in your world look like?" Strider Hiryu asked calmly with small curiousity, as he and other Capcom turn their attention again at Marvel members group.

"Well, just like Herc, he's muscular and hot too," Answered She-Hulk with wry grin, which made some of the people in the room just staring at her with blank and blushing face at her statements. "Okay, okay, i'm serious okay? He is indeed hot, especially when he using his awesome guns in the battlefield."

"Ares in this world using a gun?" Asked Zero incredulously at the info. "Do gods like that should use their supernatural powers to fight?"

"Well yeah, Herc, Ares and other Greek gods alike do have supernatural power to fight." Replied Dr. Strange with honest. "But as time passed living in modern world, mythological gods like Ares seems fond to our firearms, as you know the weapon today is more destructive as they mystical powers."

"Yeah, and i heard Ares was now become somekind mercenary after he befriend with that Outlaw guy or something." Spider-Man added while mentioning a skillful vigilantes from Englands.

"And for the correction, there's two people using that Outlaw alias," Added Deadpool while he began counted each person he about to mention. "The first is Nigel Higgins, which he basically is version of the Punisher. And two, is Inez Temple, which is really hottest mutant mercenary babe i ever sleeping on!"

"...Yeah, thank's for the info, Wade." Said Wolverine with stink eyed at Deadpool.

 **Boomstick: Heard that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

"Who's Kratos?" Asked Felicia with confused look, while turn her head at the Marvel members group. "Is that person also exist in this world of your too?"

"I think not," Storm answered, while she and the rest of the Marvel members group (except for Deadpool and She-Hulk) slightly confused about the name. "And i don't think the S.H.I.E.L.D ever mentioning that name before."

"Yeah, and i don't think Herc ever saying something about this Kratos guy where he lives." Added Spider-Man while scratching his head in confused look.

"Well, that because the popular Kratos we know was from that God of War games for the Playstation." Stated Deadpool casually as matter of fact. "And i tell you, that game was really full of epic proportion!"

"Yup, and not to mention that cool sequel made by thanks to Santa Monica Studio and Sony, which now depict Kratos in Thow world." Added She-Hulk while referring the new sequel of said franchise. "Especially in that game Kratos is now having a new kids in his side!"

"Can you two just stop with your nonsense please?" Iron Fist pleaded while rubbing his forehead. "I don't think i will still stick out with you guys for one hour."

"What he said." Said Wolverine with bored tone while nodding in agreement.

Wonder Woman is now is seen striking her shield against an enemy's neck.

 _ **Wonder Woman**_ _: Let's see your smile now!_

With the analysis and the facts about Wonder Woman is done, everyone began voice their opinions about the Goddesses heroines of the Justice League. The people in the room really liked and amazed with how Diana of themyscira became the great super heroine known as Wonder Woman. And the fact she was able to beat other stronger god was enough to gain the respect of the people in the room, even Doctor Doom himself is really impressed with her achievement as a great warrior. Others like Strider Hiryu, Zero, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange really liked all the arsenals that Wonder Woman have. While the girls like Felicia, Tron Bonne, Morrigan, She-Hulk and Storm really amazed and admire her as super heroine, protecting the world from the evil threat.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and fore all.

 **Boomstick: But first, i need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy.**

"Alright guys! It's time to discuss who woud win in this catfight!" Exclaimed Deadpool as he clasp his hand with excitement. "Can't decide who i should pick, cause both of them is hot as hell!"

"You and your perverted thought..." Remarked Strider Hiryu while shaking his head.

Like Deadpool said, they began discussed about who would in this cat – i'm mean, Death Battle!. Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and Ryu believed that Wonder Woman because she is a more trained fighter in combat and was trained since childhood, which is disadvantage for Rouge. Not to mentioned, her godly arsenal and powers at her disposal. But Doctor Doom argue that even with all of that skill and her godly powers, Wonder Woman will having trouble and probably lose to Rouge mutant power, as the Amazon warrior herself didn't have many protection in several parts of her exposure curvaceous skin body, which made her as easy target for Rouge to touch and absord her godly strength. Wolverine himself for the first time, having to admit that he really agreeing with Doctor Doom opinion this time, even thought he really didn't trust the monarchs.

As for the rest people in the room, (Felicia, Morrigan, Tron Bonne, Servbot, Storm and Doctor Strange) can't really decide who will they choose to win, as they both really inspiring superheroine figure with a great wisdom and warrior spirit to protect the world from evil threat, which made they didn't really care who would win.

In the end, Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and Ryu vote for Wonder Woman, and Doctor Doom and Wolverine, Storm, She-Hulk and Deadpool vote for Rouge. While the rest the people who didn't choose any combatants just wanted a good fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(Cues: Rouge's theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter)**

The battle began when the people's in the room see Rouge flying high in the sky. But unaware to her, something invisible following her from the side. For people who have normal views, they can only see a blue sky with white clouds that Rouge skipped while flying.

But for those who have super eyesight or trained sharp vision like Strider Hiryu, he knew that something strange was following the mutant heroine of the X-Men. "It look's like something was lurking Anna," Said Strider Hiryu while squint his eyes. "By the look's of it, it look's like somekind of plane or jet."

"Really? Where?" Asked Felicia with curious, as she along with Tron Bonne and Servbot squinting their eyes to try to find the intended plane/jet. "I don't see it, Hiryu-kun..."

"Neither do i." Spider-Man said while put his hand over his eyes, in order to clearly see the vehicle in question. "Maybe the plane have somekind cloaking device to made itself invisible?"

"And probably it is owned by Wonder Woman herself." Claimed She-Hulk. "But sadly, when we first time we meet, i and other didn't see her using such cool vehicle."

"If that is true, then the plane or jet has the same technology that our Blackbird aircraft uses." Said Storm while mentioning the main source of conventional transportation of her X-Men teams used. "Our plane itself also use this kind of techonology too thank's to the our member teams genius inventor, Forge, to upgrade the Blackbird and include some of the alien technology like Shi'ar to added in that vehicle."

"Yeah, and sometimes when we lose a bet, one of us must clean the Blackbird for a week." Added Wolverine with wide grin. "And i'm the best in that game."

"Huh, it look's you guys have the same thing that my gang's have." Said Iron Fist with smile, as he recalling the day he made wager to some of his gang in Defenders and Heroes for Hire, Inc.

Suddenly, a silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rouge. But thankfully, Rouge safely lands on the ground in a nearby town. The one who attacked Rouge is none other than Wonder Woman.

"See? Told you so." Said She-Hulk while smiling that her guess is right.

Now the people in the room will see who is going to walk away from this catf – i'm mean, superheroine fight! The mutant superheroine of the X-Men, or the Goddesses of Amazon of the Justice League?

 **FIGHT!**

Before Rouge could make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rouge get sliced by and blood is drawn. Some of the people in the room can't help but cringed and startled by it, despite the fact they they are getting used to this show.

"Man, still not getting use by that first drawn out blood thing." Said Spider-Man as his eyes twitched at seeing the brutal scene.

"Like i said from the start, you guys will getting use to it." Said Deadpool casually, while watching the fight with excited look.

But for a woman like Morrigan who likes spending most of her time in the material world, enjoying playing with some mortal men and satisfy her own desire for thrilling experience, she just smiling in delights at the show while muttering, "This reminds me when Demitri was able to draw some blood in my skin..."

With Rouge stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rouge across the street. The Amazon catches up to Rouge and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

With Rouge stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, some craters are made. Rouge is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard everytime she passes her at supersonic speed.

"Look's like your friend having trouble dealing with that Greek goddesses heroine." Remarked Zero while crossing his arms. "She was being curb-stomped pretty easily from the start."

"Yes, it seems the odds don't seem to be on miss Anna side." Said Dr. Strange with concern look. "I just hope miss Anna able to go throught all of this with minimal wound."

"Don't think just yet, bub. I'm sure the girl able to beat that chick in this fight!" Claimed Worlverine with proud, as he hoping to see his younger teammate wins in this fight.

"The mutant is right, you people need to be patient to see how this will going throught." Said Dr. Doom with calm tone, as Wolverine just giving the doctor glaring look at the remark, but begrudgingly admit his opinion.

 **(Cues: X-Men theme hard rock remix)**

The punches continued further until Wonder Woman doing big fatal mistake, which she didn't realize about it. Wonder Woman hit mutant's face, which resulted the part of her powers and even part of herself is getting sucked away by Rouge mutant power.

"Now it's turn the table now, as Anna got some part of Diana power!" Said She-Hulk with excitement.

"Well, because Diana did not have the material that covered a portion of her body skin, making Anna easily take part in the power of her goddess." Stated Storm while focusing on the fight.

Rouge took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched the Wonder's bare leg with her gloveless hand and absorbed even more of her powers. Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rouge is stronger, faster and tougher than before. While Wonder Woman is putting effort to remain conscious, Rouge pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.

"Woah, this is getting intense!" Commented Iron Fist with astonished look. While Ryu looking at the show with impressed look. "Never thought animation like this can be this superb!"

"Even though is not really happening, i have to admit, it was really impressed." Strider Hiryu acknowledge calmly, while nodding his head.

Not realized by others who focus on the show, Deadpool slowly pulled out a box of tissue from behind him, which he then took a strand and rubbed it on his nosebleed nose.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rouge with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground. Rouge appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rouge and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rouge counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Diana Stops Rouge by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick which gets blocked by Rouge and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

"Even though the Amazon is fighting back, it seems the favor not on her side after Anna stole her blessings power." Said Morrigan with bemused look.

"Yeah, Anna sure have a moment of her life beating that stripper heroine in this fight." Said Wolverine while grinning seeing his teammate getting an upper hand.

The fight then getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and fourth who gets the upper hand.

Rouge follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, start speed blitzing Rouge again for a handful of seconds until Rouge block one punch and delivers some of her own. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman send Rouge to the ground with a dive kick. Some of the people in the room were tensed and nervous, as they feels this is the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Another big mistake made by the Amazon warrior again.

With fast reflexes, Rouge ducks under the kick and gains the upperhand as she grabs Wonder Woman.

 _ **Rouge**_ _: Goodnight, sugar._

And then, unexpected things was happened in front of them, as the people in the room see Rouge plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as doornail. Rouge strikes a victory pose.

 **K.O.!**

Some of the people in the room (except for Zero, Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom. But Zero and Strider Hiryu flushing sligthly and they quickly hide away their faces before anyone notice) blushed at the final moved that finished Wonder Woman. The girls were the most blushing hard in the room, as they didn't expect seeing such... sexual scene in front of them.

While everyone trying to shaken up those inappropriate scene, Felicia suddenly smell something strange thank's to her super sensitive smell. "Hey, what's this fishy smell?" Felicia spoke up as she trying to find the source of the smell.

"Nothing to worry about babe! It's just the smell of garbage that scattered on the floor!" Deadpool quickly responded, while trying to hide a pile of tissue he using to wipe his nosebleed, as he hid it under the carpet of that room.

* * *

 **(Cues: X-Men Movie Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Woo-Hoo-Hoo! This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!**

"For you of course." Said Trone Bonne while staring irritably at the screen.

"Why i'm not surprised." Said Morrigan with flirtatious smile.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than match for Rouge, but then, she touched Rouge's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

"And this battle sure will end differently if both them knowing each other." Stated Dr. Doom calmly while nodding his head. "But unfortunately, they didn't knowing or just ignored about our world and that Justice League world reside once merging together."

"Yeah, i almost tought Wonder Woman sure have this fight in the bag." Said Iron Fist appreciate the efforts of Wonder Woman to fight Rouge. Ryu nodding in agreement about it as he respect the Amazon.

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

"Aren't they have any people who have the same abilities as Anna-san?" Asked Felicia with curiousity as she turn her attention again at the Marvel members group.

"I don't know about that, Felicia." Replied Storm while tried recalling some of the heroes she once meet in Wonder Woman world. "But judging by the similarities between us, i think there is a possibility they also have people who have these abilities."

"Not to mention our lives too." Added Spider-Man while drinking a can of soda.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her legs was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, i might have grabbed elsewhere.**

"Boomstick-san..." Said Felicia with sullen face. Tron Bonne herself even hugging Servbot tightly because she was annoyed to hear the comments of the perverted host, making Servbot himself try to break away from his tight embrace of his mistress/mother figure.

"For once, i agree with the host." Said Wolverine with a wry grin, which Storm herself just looking at him with furrowed look.

"Yup, male is always male!" Said Morrigan while chuckled in amused. She didn't realize a pair of arms, which is belongs to Deadpool, appeared behind him and slowly reaching her breats. but it was immediately stopped by the She-Hulk who quickly hit Deadpool in his head hard.

Wiz: Wonder Woman powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rouge has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rouge's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"You guys is right." Said Spider-Man with astonished look. "She is indeed taking the power of the Juggernaut before!"

"On the plus side, the host seems to know about the past incident of Anna which we told you all earlier." Said Wolverine with strange gaze at the show.

"Of course, Wolviey, they researching this first before they can even made this fight." Said Deadpool while getting up from the beating and stroking his head that was beaten by She-Hulk. Wolverine just grunt and rolling his eyed bored.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Well, that was... unexpected thing I've seen in my life." Said Dr. Strange as his cheek turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"And that kiss will always remember in my mind now." Said Deadpool with gleeful smile, while the girls (except Morrigan who just smiling sweetly) just staring at him with deadpan and glare look.

 **Boomstick: Rouge sure "made out" this fight.**

Deadpool, She-Hulk and Felicia just laughed and giggling at the pun, while the rest of the people in the room just groaned and confused at the host pun.

"And here i thought Bobby (Iceman) was really bad making some pun." Said Wolverine with grunt.

"Well, at least he try cheer us up." Said Spider-Man with smile. He sometimes always do that too to his friends, whether to boots some moral or just simply bored to do something.

"Gotta agree with that bro!" Said Deadpool with content look while patted Spider-Man shoulder.

Wiz: The winner is Rouge.

At the scene were ended Deadpool then turn his head at Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan asked them, "So, what you guys think about the show?"

"Well, gotta admit that Anna appearing in this show was really surprised for us." Replied Wolverine with impressed look, with Storm nodded in agreement about it. " And that fight was really dobe, even though it was just animation."

"This is remind me of the time when i clashing with Diana herself." Said Storm while recalling againg her meeting and battle with Wonder Woman. "To be honest, i was really honored to fight against the warrior of Amazon that day. But still.." She added while staring at Deadpool with suspicious look. "Are you sure you will not do something fishy when you showing us this? Not to mention you dragged us into the home of the most dangerous man in this planet?"

"I assure you all that i, Victor Von Doom, will not try do something ludicrous as giving and share this vital information to some fool." Assured Dr. Doom with stoic look. Even though the people in the room can't see the expression of the monarch, they feel there was something hidden by him.

"Speaking of this show, I wonder if Wonder Woman and other superheroes in her world see this show, what is their reaction?" Asked Spider-Man with wondering.

"Not to worry about that, Spidey, cause other author fanfict by the name Firestorm808 just writing story about Wonder babe and the Young Justice team watching and reacting the same show as this too!" Exclaimed Deadpool with cheerful tone, which made everyone in the room just looking at him with blank and confused look.

 **(** _Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel universe..._ **)**

In The Secret Sanctuary in another universe, a superheroine of Amazon by the name Wonder Woman was watching the same show as Doom and his new allies, with a team of younger super-heroes and side-kicks team by the name, Young Justice.

As she focused on the show she watching with others, Wonder Woman suddenly feeling something creeping her gut, as she hugging herself.

But that didn't go unnoticed by others, as superheroine beside her by the name Dinah ,or Black Canary, noticed something strange about the Amazon warriors. "Something wrong, Diana?" Black Canary asked with confused look.

Shaking her head slightly, Diana, or Wonder Woman, turn his head at Black Canary with smile. "Nothing Dinah, just something on my mind that's all." Wonder Woman reassure her friends of Justice League. But turning her attention again at the show, she can't help but muttered, "But i feel something was talking about me.."

 **(** _Back again to Doom and his friends..._ **)**

"Still, this was really interesting battle show i've ever see!" Commented Morrigan with smile while hugging Felicia neck from the back. "I didn't expect such man made illustration battle like this was really fun to watch! It's like watching that World Warrior Tounament!"

"Yeah, even though it was kinda brutal, but i think will be get used with this kind of show." Said Felicia with smile, even thought she was having trouble seeing such horrific show.

As they give their oppinion on the show and the episode, then they see the teaser of the next episode of the Death Battle show, with Boomstick announce it with its distinctive hoarse voice.

 **Boomstick: Next time on the Death Battle.**

The first thing they heard was 8-bit music and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. Then, a strange walking creature with a shape of mushroom walking through the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle appear and runs in the opposite direction with the mushroom-shaped creature.

As they walking closer to each other, they immediately stopped and looked at each other, indicating they would fight with each other.

 **FIGHT!**

"Huh, what's with that weird legged thing?" Asked Tron Bonne with confused look at the teaser of the combatant of the next episode.

"As much i want to comment about that regular and common enemies of the Super Mario world, i think we should must end this and get out of here." Said She-Hulk while getting get up from his sitting position. "Like Vic said, our time was up in this castle."

While stand up from their sit position, Doctor Strange tell again that he will be ready to help the X-Men members to help located the wherebouts of Rouge, Annie Marrie, mother if needed. As other spoke up about joining in helping too, Doctor Doom then walking towards the two (Wolverine and Storm) members of the X-Men teams as he reminded both of them that he was sincere to help them in their quest to find the biological mother of Anna Marrie or Rouge, who was trapped in another dimension called River Bank. This also Doom chance to gain their trust as long he can research about this mysterious dimensions, and he really assures them that he will don't do any funny and suspicious business when tryin to help them, which Wolverine will keeps an eye on him.

As everyone then began to bid farewell to Doctor Doom, Doctor Strange and Deadpool using their magic and teleportation devices to teleport back some Marvel and Capcom members to where they came from, leaving Doom himself alone in the room in his castle. _Another day with some peasant... I wondered, how in the world can I easily and freely be between them?_ Said Doctor Doom while rolling his eyes. _Nevertheless, at least they giving me somekind of entertaiment that is really worth to watch and some vital information about other world that i kind later use!_ He added while smiling slightly. _And some comfort that i never feel before among people like them..._

As he stepped toward the door, Doctor Doom then heard a tin-like sound when stepped on, making him stop for a moment and look down. And what he saw making his eyes twitched in irritated.

Trash. Lot of trash scattered widely on the carpet of his room, making a beautiful Persian rug tarnished by rubbish thrown away arbitrarily by the collection of people he had called "worthy allies". Not only that, as Doom began looking around, he realized that some trash like canned drink and box of pizza's just lying on the desk and chair of the room.

He didn't even want to think, what a strange smell that his nose and the advanced receptor device attached to the iron masks were smelled under the carpet of his chair was standing.

 _And sometimes, i can't help but feeling urge to kill them in their spot._ Dr. Doom thought while his left hand issued a little spark of lightning between his fingers.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **The Perveted Quest of Wade Wilson #1**

* * *

 **Location: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, United States of America, Marvel World.**

 **Time: [ 6:39 PM]**

The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, or officially called The Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, is a special institute founded and led by Professor Charles Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship. In the mid to late 1700s, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia. Little is known about the this period, although Charles did bury his son alive after beating him nearly to death, due to finding him having intimate relations with another boy from town.

Sometime between the late 1700s and early 1900s, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake just outside of Salem Center, New York. The estate was inherited by Brian Xavier and he lived there with his wife, Sharon and their son, Charles, until Brian's untimely, accidental death. Charles Xavier was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague, Dr. Kurt Marko. Marko and his son, Cain lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate passed on to Charles. Charles is the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion.

After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling the Shadow King in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert, Dr. Karl Lykos, as well as Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself "Cable" arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology.

Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Later Xavier met Fred Duncan from F.B.I., who introduced him to a young Scott Summers. Scott soon into the mansion and, over the following months, Xavier recruited other students including Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III and Hank McCoy. Some time later, they began receive and save so many innocent mutant, and Together the formed the original X-Men.

While the X-Men and the other youngster student of the Xavier Institute has been saving the world from mutiple occasions, raging from other evil mutant group or other dimensional threat, they also need breaks and free time like other normal people, as today they began do something nice outside the school they live in.

Inside one of the dormitory hall of the building, seen some students in their casual clothes look like preparing their supplies in their backpack. Some of them seemed to only gather with others while chatting casually, as they appear didn't need to take too much luggage for their trip.

The trip in question has been announced by the head of the school itself, Charles Xavier, which using his telepathic power through through all the minds of everyone at the institute, announce that they will hold a field trip to the Cherry Spring Park tonight for education visit to look and learn about Milky Way from the earth view. The news report on TV also said that tonight was very supportive and bright without any heavy clouds covering the sky to watch the magnificent scenery, which Charles take this as a chance.

As the other students was preparing their supplies or just joking with others without thinking about their luggage for their trip later, not all of them thought about it. Walking along the dormitory hall and passed many students, was a girl with tomboyish look, with brown eyes and short black hair. The girl wears a darker red and black undershirt while her boots, shorts, and sunglasses all is shade of teal. This girl was name Jubilation Lee, or most people and friends alike called her as Jubilee, she is one of the one of the students and also a staff member of the institute of Professor Charles himself. Like many other resident of the institute, Jubilee also mutant too, possesses the ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks", or "Lumikinetic Explosive Light Blasts" energy globules that vary in degrees of power and intensity.

While chewing a bubble gum in her mouth, Jubilee head turn back and forth looking towards the students. "Where these two could be?" Jubilee asked to no one, while still looking at the student that surrounding her. "There's no way the they are both stuck traffic jam."

"Hey, Lee! What's you up to?" Said someone who called him from behind, as Jubilee turn her head at source of the voice.

Looking at the source of the voice, Jubilee saw a young man who ran slowly towards him. The young man himself have slightly spikey short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears denim jacket and white shirt inside it, and wears blue jeans pants and sneaker shoes. This man was name Robert Louis Drake or Bobby Drake for short, but most people call him by his superheroes Aliases as Iceman. Like the name stated, Bobby Drake or Iceman, was mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second.

as he approached the Jubilee, Iceman asked his fellow friend from the X-Men, "I saw you pacing up and down from one corridor to another, i guess you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, and i've been waiting for them for couple hours." Replied Jubilee while nodding her head. "I heard Logan and Miss Ororo going to a supermarket nearby, so I went straight to them and asked them to buy some of my favorite snacks for me and others for supplies later." She explain. "it's been 6 hours and they both haven't arrived at all. There's now way they stuck traffic jam for just going to supermarket."

"Blame for those New Yorkers, they never use those public transport that already given by the government or related parties like that." Stated Iceman with casually. "But yeah, it's kinda strange to heard those two are late, especially we all is going to go somewhere outside Manhattan."

"Nope, we are already here kids." Announce someone from behind them, which made them sligthly stastled. Looking behind them they see Wolverine and Storm approached the two of them while greeting students who were at that dormitory hall. "Sorry we late, kinda have little thing to solve back there." Replied again Wolverine with half-hearted smile. "Especially the thing which was being sought by Ororo, which made me have to drive my bike a mile to look for it."

"Well, if is not Wade fault, i already grab that fruit and we already here in 1 minute." Responded Storm with blank stare.

"Hah, you guys are back." Said Jubilee while approaching them with annoyed look. "What you guys took so long, huh? Somekind bad super gangs rob a supermarket?" She asked while scrambling her waist in annoyances.

"Hey, like Oro said, this what Wade fault," Wolverine answered with wry grin, while shuffle the hair of his daughter figure. "If only it wasn't for the strange action, we would not be under a place that was ... the worst in the world."

"Wait, Wade?" Asked Iceman with confused look. "As if... Deadpool? What are you guys doing with him at the supermarket?"

"Nothing, aside being some clown wo spit some nonsense that is." Aswered Storm quickly, as she trying to trying to keep the secret she and Wolverine were invited to go to the castle where he lived from the Doctor Doom. "Anyway, is it all preparation was ready for school trip?" She asked while changing the subject of the topic. "Aren't there any new information from other staff when we leave too?"

"Well, mister Scott (Cyclops) was having meeting with other members like professor Henry (Beast), proffesor Xaviera and other in the meeting room, probably about the safety of our trip." Answered Jubilee while while justifying her hair. "While other staff like miss Emma (Emma Frost), mister Lucas (Bishop) and mister Kurt (Nightcrawler) was organize and help students prepare their items for their trips."

"Speaking of other staff, where's Anna and Remy?" Asked Wolverine while remember the episode of the Death Battle show that Deadpool showed to him and Storm. "Don't see that dramatic couple since noon, where's they up to know?"

"This morning, i see them went to a mall to buy new clothes for the trip." Iceman answered while looking behind his back. "After that, they having small talk in miss Anna private room."

Like Bobby or Iceman said, the two people they were having chatter talking in one of the rooms in the special education school for the mutant. The first was male, with Red (with Black sclera) eyes and Auburn (briefly White) hair. He wears a greenish yellow jacket suit and black leotard suit inside, and blackish blue trouser pants. And the second of it was female, with Auburn hair With streak of White, and green eyes. Like the male, she also wears jacket suit, but shorter than the male himself while the colour itself is green, and wears long jeans pants.

The male and female was name Remy LeBeau and Anna Marrie, or most they friend called them Gambit and Rouge. Those two couple mutant heroes have different ability; Remy or Gambit, have the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. While Anna or Rouge herself, have the power to steal and absorb the energy and even power of other super powered individual throught her skin contact.

While having conversations with his offical girlfriend, Remy or Gambit was having feeling of fretful moment when talking to Anna or Rouge. "Honey, i told you to wear clothes when we first date. after all, theres so many your beautiful clothes you already buy through this year."

"But i can't help but attracted by those shimmering clothes!" Rouge replied with glee, as she holding up two pair of clothing that bought by Gambit. "Those babe are sure good when used! Not to mention the silk they uses when making this babe!"

"Yeah, sure it is..." Gambit murmured while looking at the contents of his wallet, which he feels light. Sure enough, his guess was right when he saw the contents of his wallet which only left a few coins. "The clothes sure is really cost my dollars to penny."

Noticing her boyfriend looked at his own wallet with his gloomy face, Rouge then exclaimed, "Oh come on, sugar! You said you want to see me with beutiful shirt don't you, while you should happy about it!" She said with annoyed gaze. "Beside you said yourself that you gonna buy these beuty for me, don't you?"

Startled by what Rouge had said, Gambit almost dropped his wallet. "Woah, easy there honey!" Said Gambit while threw his hands up in defense. "I swear this is for the of our love sake, nothing more!" He reasoning. "And beside, the part when i want to see you more beutiful in those pretty clothes is right!"

"Alright, so which one i should wear?" Asked Rouge while showing and directing the two new clothes he was holding onto his body. "The woolen shirt?" She asked while holding on brown sleeveless woolen shirt. "Or this short denim?" She asked again while holding on thin white leotards.

In respond, Gambit just shrug his shoulder. "Well, anything that suit our date in Cherry Spring Park tonight." Gambit said while turning his body toward the door of the room. "But if possible, i advice you to wear something that really catchy," He added while winked playfully. "I'm sure you can figured it out what i'm mean by that."

And with that, Gambit then came out of Rouge's room, leaving her lover who could absorb the strength of her opponent alone in the room to decide which new clothes she would use later.

Rouge could only sigh in annoyance. "Something, male is really perverted thing in the world." Rouge said while her turn into cheerfulness. "But on other hand, male such Remy can be good gentlemen too!"

Rouge then approached the bed of his room which was seen a lot of cantons-shopping bags containing clothes bought at the mall this afternoon with Gambit. Not to mention exception was the shopping bag that she bought at the famous brand store she visited on the way home, which made her tempted to order Gambit to buy it, which her lover forced to bribe his pocket and wallet deeper into it.

While looking at the pile of groceries piled up in her bed, she was thinking of what clothes she had to wear among her new clothes. "Okay, Remy said i should wear that is catchy to him, so..." Rouge said while grabbing something in the shopping pile. After 9 seconds she then pulled out a golden-white gain without arms. "Umm... this one?"

"Babe, it is really eye catchy, but i don't think such shirt is really fit you to go to some national park with a lot of casual family and people alike." Said a mysterious male voice behind Rouge, which oddly enough just comply look for other good clothes to use between the piles of shopping.

"Right, how about this one?" Rouge said while pull out and show a brownish blouse.

"Nah, too boring." Replied again the mysterious male voice again, which made Rouge comply and digging to the piles of shopping bags and search another clothes again.

"Then this one?" Rouge asked while while pull out and show a white Ruffled Top shirt.

"Did Remy tell you to wear something catchy to look at?" This time the mysterious male voice asked Rouge. "How bout something short and sexy, which showing some of your skin?" He said while giving his own suggestion. "With that way, you can be so eye catchy to Remy and even other guy in that place!"

Rouge just raising her eyebrows at that suggestion. "Well... i buy such shirt before, but i want to wear this new clothes i buy just now." Rouge said with doubt, wether she should take that suggestion. "I just... don't want an incident happening when someone touch me."

As mutant who have the ability to steal power and other skill of someone throught skin contact, Rouge was having sort of trouble throught her life. And despite having controlling and mastering her own power thank's to teaching of Charle Xavier and her friends in the X-Men teams, sometimes her powers always triggered with no reasons, which made some of her closest people sometimes keeping distance from her when she doesn't wear clothes, which makes her feel uncomfortable with herself. Still her friends in the X-Men and the students of the Institute still support her chatting with the good like an ordinary person and consider her as part of a large family in the group, which made her happy to be able to join and become part of them.

Still, she can't get rid of her thoughts about her past events, especially her dark past when she kissed Cody when she can't able–

"Okay, stop there author!" Exclaimed the mysterious male voice to the story writer. "You are good person, you should not write such thing to make Anna remembered that!"

(Author: Sorry, just trying to make this story look more interesting *with apologetic look* ^-^"))

"Whatever," Said the mysterious male voice with scold tone, as he now turn his attention to Rouge."Now babe, how about you take a shot with those shirt. You might find out how nice it is to use such clothes!" He said with encouragement word to Rouge.

With heavy sigh, Rouge then take the clothes in question. "Well, it's good shot. Might as well try it." Rouge said opened the clothes he was wearing one by one to display a black colored bra. "Just hope that any pervert male wil try to touch my tight."

"Oh yeah, sure it is babe!" Said the mysterious male voice with smooth tone, while unknown to Rouge herself, was enjoying her changing clothes.

After 2 and a half minutes passed, Rouge finally done with her clothing. She now wears the thin white shirt, which still showing her nice assest, that she added by wearing a blackish brown jacket with slightly long sleeves. Below her body, she wore a purple jeans skirt, in addition to the black belt belt accessories that make the skirt firmly attached to the waist. On his feet, she wore a black high-heeled boot. so that the mutant power incident did not happen again, he then covered some of his still-visible skin with a few additions, such as his hands covered with whitish gray gloves, a yellow scarf covering his neck, and long green socks covering his feet up to half his thighs.

While standing in the mirror, Rouge saw the results of her experiments with her new clothes. "Well... this is look nice." Rouge said as she turned her body right and left and saw the clothes she was wearing from the mirror. "I think there's no problem with this clothes, as most of my skin covered with some little accessories." She said with smile. "Yup, i think some people will have no problem shaking hands with me!"

"See? I told you it's look really catchy to look at!" Said the mysterious male voice with a happy tone. "Now you can go out with your boyfriend, as well people that close to you didn't have problem when near you!"

"Yeah, it's really true." Rouge said with nodded, while facing the voice of the person who encouraged him. "Hey, thank's for the..." But she stopped once she know and realized who is the mysterious male voice who have encourage her.

Sitting on one of the study table chairs in her room, Rouge saw that the person who encouraged her was none other than Deadpool himself, as the mercenary himself sitting casually with both hands behind his head as a cushion.

If you can look closely, there's a pile of tissues under the chair he was sitting on, the tissues themselves were now red like blood, which no doubt come from Deadpool nosebleed after witnessing Rouge changing clothes time.

"Excuse me, author, how any readers will see this pile of tissues if this fanfiction just showing some writing and not pictures?" Asked Deadpool ridiculously at the author. "Seriously? If the readers will try to look hard at this fict, like somekind of easter egg in the game." He said while rolled his eyed.

Rouge with her face turning flushed red, pointing towards Deadpool with his vibrating index finger. "Ho-How? How you get in here?!" Rouge stammered with gawk mouth.

"Oh, this my special Omake story by author, that's why i here!" Deadpool answered with gleeful smile. "Btw, babe's, that was nice rack and booty you got there!" He added while giving two thumbs at Rouge.

Instead answering, Rouge feels her hands clenched with hardness, as her guts feeling with rage.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Asked a girl with brown long hair that tied up into ponytail, while staring to all of the students in the hall of the Xavier institute. In additions of the ponytail hair, the girl wear pink sweater shirt and brown jacket, and long jeans pants. Unique, perched on her right shoulder, is a small, alien, dragon-like creature.

This girl was name Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde, or most people call by her superheroine named as Kitty Pryde, mutant who have the power of Phasing/Intangibility; an ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. The dragon pet in shoulder was named Lockheed, a highly advanced dragon-like extra-terrestrial race, who were capable of traveling through space via special astral ships which transported their essences.

A young male student with mohawk red hair approaching Kitty, possibly a class leader from one of the classes at the institute. "We're ready to go, Miss Kitty. It's just we are boring to waiting for the bus that will pick us up." He said, expressing his boredom.

"Yeah, why we just using the Blackbird plane to go there?" Another male students added with his opinion.

With bored sigh, Kitty answered their question, "First, that plane was only for an emergency, and is only used if Professor Xavier allows you to participate too." She then pointed at her back with her thumbs. "And second, the bus has arrived. Now stop complaining and get in there." She added with devious smile. "Or you want to see your favorite food is empty because Lockheed."

Said the dragon-like creature pet just growling, many times, which sounded like the sound of a chuckling person hearing a joke.

With a sigh, some of the students then get up from their position and head out of the hall, towards the bus that was meant by Kitty who must have been waiting for the students to attend. Some of them just chuckled imagined Kitty dragon pet eating all their food despite the dragon-like alien having small body, which Kitty herself can't help but giggling too in imagining such thought.

As she pay watching to every student who comes out of the hall carrying their supplies bag, Kitty and Lockheed then heard someone calling, "Hey Kitty! Is everyone already in the bus?" Turning to their back, they saw Logan (Wolverine), Lee (Jubilee), Bobby (Iceman) and Remy (Gambit) approaching them. "Is there anyone still left behind to go to toilet?" Asked Iceman while slightly joked.

"Nope, just few more staff like Scott and other still discuss about guard us while we are there." Kitty replied while tapped Lockheed head. "And you guys?"

"Well, aside with a few goods, 'm sure everything doesn't miss something while we there." Replied Iceman casually while shrug his shoulder. He then noticed Jubilee was typing something with his touch screen cellphone. "Hey, Lee, who do you want to call that?"

Still focusing on the cellphone screen, Jubilee answered, "I'm just wonder if mister Wade can come out with us too," She then turn head at Wolverine with smile. "You know, during the trip, we will not be bored just by looking at the scenery out there, we also need funny humor to entertain us."

"Lee, i suggest you don't call that douchebag now." Wolverine said sternly. "He's already bring some nonsense to me and Storm just a hours ago, and i don't think call him to go with us is the best choice."

"Ooh, Why not?" Jubilee with sligthly pleaded look to his father figure.

Before Wolverine can answer it, the voice of the loud man's voice was heard from outside the hall's hall, which Wolverine and others knew who was the sound of the man who seemed to throw it away. "I CAN SEE MY HOUSE IN HERE!" which made some of them startled in surprised by it.

Wolverine with blank turn his head again at Jubilee. "Is that answered your quedtion, kid?" Wolverine asked the daugther figure just replied with "Oh".

* * *

 **Author Note's: Sorry for those who waiting this another new chapter of this story to come out. Like i said, i also have busy thing to solve in real world, not to mention that i need more info about those character that i added in this story. And boy! i didn't realized we getting close to the New Year! :o but aside from that, i heard some sad news when i working for this chapter... Stan Lee has pass away ;( if that was not sad enough, we also another great creator like Stephen Hillenburg (Spongebob Squarepants) ;( this is truly sad...**


End file.
